Stand By You
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Mist and Blue Blazes' idyllic relationship takes a sudden swerve into the realms of parenthood. Join them as they experience the highs and lows of expecting a foal.
1. Month Zero: Mis-Conception?

**Stand By You**

 **Month Zero: Mis-Conception?**

One morning in Canterlot, Mist woke up in bed, her coltfriend, Blue Blazes, still asleep beside her, his hooves wrapped around her body. The night before, Mist had come over to Blue's apartment for a quiet evening in with her coltfriend... at least, that was the plan. They started with ordering some Mexicolt-style food. Once that was down, they moved on to light cuddling, which quickly escalated. They moved into the bedroom, and capped things off in style. Suffice to say, they had had quite a night.

Mist couldn't help but reflect on how... amorous their relationship had gotten lately. In the beginning, it was a soulful connection, steeped in mutual admiration. Blue's athleticism seemed to have resonated with her bookish personality, and his brash and cocky nature, offset by a kind, caring core, only served to make him more attractive. Likewise, Blue was drawn to Mist's sweet, down-to-Earth personality, making them a near-perfect match.

Most of their early relationship involved long walks and lying on clouds together. But slowly, it grew to become more physical. Mist had often been told by Big Red that she was turning out to look like her mother, who was considered to be one of supermodel-standard beauty, and that she was quite a fan of "shaking the sheets," as he put it. Of course, she chalked it up to Big Red overexaggerating, though she did find it a bit flattering. She would not lie, she had really grown into a gorgeous looking mare. However, as her and Blue's relationship grew, it went from them sharing kisses, cuddles and makeout sessions to heavy petting, sensual massages, and finally, increasingly wild romps of the bedroom variety.

Their first time was more than Mist could have hoped for. Blue was so gentle, yet so forceful, while she found herself falling into synch with his movements with little effort. It was heavenly.

"Wow." Mist sighed, as they lay in bed together, exhausted by their efforts.

"'Wow' is good." Blue smirked. "You were just great, by the way."

"It was nothing compared to you." Mist admitted. "You were amazing."

"What can I say?" Blue shrugged. "As the son of two Wonderbolts, I guess it's in my nature to be quite the performer."

"Well, you did put on quite show." Mist purred, nuzzling against him.

" _We_ put on a show, you mean." Blue chuckled. "Speaking of which, you up for an encore?"

"So soon?" Mist gasped.

"Can you blame me?" Blue grinned.

"...No, not really." Mist beamed. "Okay, time for round two."

"C'mere, gorgeous!" Blue growled.

Mist pounced on Blue, pulling the covers over them.

In the present, Mist had found herself spending the night at Blue's with increasing frequency, and their late night trysts had become wilder and wilder.

"Blue?" She whispered, shaking him awake. "Time to get up."

Blue grunted awake.

"Well, good morning." He grinned, as he laid his eyes on Mist. "Thanks for last night. You were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Mist chuckled, lightly kissing Blue on the nose. "I've got to get to the castle. Studies, y'know?"

"And I've got to open the bar before the morning rush." Blue declared. "A lotta foals love those smoothies I've started selling."

"I told you they'd be a great seller." Mist teased him playfully.

"Just one of the advantages of dating a genius." Blue smirked.

"Flatterer." Mist nudged him lightly. "Hey, you ready for our one year anniversary?"

"You know it, babe." Blue chuckled. "Even with a week still to go, I've already got a present ready for you."

"Really?" Mist asked. "What is it?"

"Sorry, can't spoil the surprise." Blue smirked.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" Mist nudged him playfully.

"Only because you make the cutest face when you're mad." Blue booped her on the nose.

"Well, I've got a present in mind for you, too." Mist grinned. "You're going to love it, trust me."

"Always." Blue nodded.

After taking turns using the bathroom, washing and grooming for the day ahead, Mist prepared to depart for the castle. As she brushed her mane, she felt a painful churning in her stomach.

"Ughhh!" She groaned, almost dropping the manebrush.

"Whoa, what was that?" Blue immediately rushed to her side.

"It's probably nothing." Mist said, as the pain subsided.

"You sure?" Blue asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Mist nodded. "It was probably that red bean enchilada I had last night. Never did have much of a stomach for spicy food..."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Blue smiled, relieved.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Mist smiled, as she and Blue shared a deep kiss.

"See you soon, beautiful." Blue smiled.

"Not before I see you." Mist joked.

Mist left Blue's apartment, and made her way to the castle. Not long after, Blue traveled to his bar, Blazin' Blues, and opened it up, ready to accept patronage from the citizens of Canterlot.

On her way to the castle, Mist passed a couple of stallions who were in the midst of washing some windows.

"Looking good, pretty lady!" One of the stallions wolf-whistled.

"You busy tonight?" The other added.

Mist rolled her eyes, knowing full well that the two were only half-serious. Everypony in Canterlot knew who she was, and that flirting with the student of a Princess wasn't the smartest idea. Nonetheless, it was a solid indicator of how beautiful she had become over the years.

Not long after, Mist was in the castle library, working on her studies. In the middle of her reading, Celestia entered the room.

"Good morning, Mist." Celestia smiled. "Hard at work as always, I see. You do your teacher proud."

"That's what Twilight keeps telling me." Mist smiled. Just as she finished that sentence, she experienced a churning pain in her stomach. "Ughhh..."

"Mist?" Celestia frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I... I feel... kinda sick." Mist groaned, feeling as if she was about to vomit.

"Perhaps you should go home and rest." Celestia suggested.

"No, it's passing." Mist declared, straightening up. "Just like it did before."

"Before?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah." Mist nodded. "It happened earlier this morning. Probably just some stomach bug I've come down with. No big deal."

"Probably." Celestia mused. "Funny, I felt a similar pain during the early days of my pregnancy with Miracle."

"...You don't say?" Mist said, a little unnerved.

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "Every morning, without fail, I'd get this burning pain in my stomach."

Mist froze, realizing that Celestia was describing her very symptoms.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from your studies any longer." Celestia shrugged. "I'll see you later, Mist. Get well soon."

"Yeah, thanks..." Mist mumbled, as Celestia left the room. "It can't be... can it?"

For the rest of the week, Mist couldn't take her mind off what Celestia had said. Every morning, without fail, the burning in her stomach returned. She was struck by the worry that she was actually pregnant. The thought terrified her. She was too young to have a foal. She was barely out of her teens, for crying out loud! She knew nothing about being a mother, and she had a feeling books wouldn't be much help.

And then there was Blue. She had no way of knowing how he would react if she turned out to be "with foal." That was why she decided to put on a brave face whenever she felt the pains while staying over at his apartment. She didn't want him to know, out of fear that he would somehow reject her for it. She couldn't bring herself to tell anypony else, either. Not Celestia, not Twilight... not even her brother, Shine.

As both royalty and the student of royalty, she felt a sense of shame about her possible pregnancy. A mare of her standing shouldn't have gotten pregnant by accident. It seemed unseemly, like she had disgraced the whole family. And Shine... for him to learn that his dear baby sister was suddenly carrying the foal of her lover would be especially jarring.

Shine had always been protective of her, due to her weak immune system, and to this day, considered her his "baby sister." Mist had always looked up to him, wanting to make him proud. She wasn't sure accidentally falling pregnant would help in that regard.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he would be ashamed of her for it, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be ashamed of her. Not to mention what he'd think of Blue. Though Shine had taken a liking to Blue, his admiration could go right out the window if he learned Blue had gotten his little sister pregnant. In fact, Mist couldn't be sure Shine wouldn't react in the worst way possible, blaming Blue for getting her pregnant, and possibly even driving him away. She knew it would be greatly out of character for him, but she couldn't shake the possibility.

For all those reasons, and more, Mist kept her worries to herself for a short time.

But the burden of keeping the secret was getting to be too much to bear. As Mist and Blue's anniversary neared, she couldn't keep it to herself any more. She had to tell him...

At the end of the week, Blue and Mist met in their favourite café to celebrate their anniversary. Mist had arrived first, having to wait a minute or two for Blue, who was coming from work, which meant he had farther to go to reach the cafe.

"Hey." Blue smiled, as he joined Mist at her table.

"Hey." Mist kissed him on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, handsome."

"Happy anniversary." Blue nuzzled her. "The first, but hopefully not the last."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Mist beamed. "Okay, present time."

From under the table, Mist pulled out her present for Blue: A vintage wine bottle.

"Is that... a '67 _Chateau de Cheval_?" Blue gasped. "How did you-"

"Big Red knows a stallion." Mist smiled.

"Oh, I've been looking for one of these forever!" Blue cheered. "Thank you so much, babe!"

"My pleasure." Mist chuckled.

"Okay, my turn." Blue grinned, pulling a book out of his saddlebag.

"Oh, wow." Mist gaped. "'The Complete Works Of Heart-Horn the Great'?"

"First edition." Blue said proudly. "Remember that trip my folks and I took to Trottingham? I found it in this little old book shop. Figured it was right up your alley."

"Oh, you know me so well." Mist hugged the book. "You're the best, Blue."

"But wait, there's more." Blue grinned suggestively. "I got you another present. Open the book."

Mist opened the book, discovering a quartet of blue-striped socks inside.

"Are these... socks?" She gasped. "Why, you saucy fella..."

"Bet you'll look great in those..." Blue smiled. "And the feel of that cotton on my hooves... Ooh, I can barely wait for tonight."

"Well, you learn something new every day." Mist chuckled. "I never took you for the sock type..."

"What can I say?" Blue smirked. "I have a taste for the... adventurous side of love-making. Whattaya think?"

At the mention of love-making, Mist's face fell, her situation being brought back to her.

"Yeah, that sounds... great." She said flatly.

"What's up, Mist?" Blue asked. "You look a little... distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing." Mist lied.

"Come on, babe." Blue urged. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't know about that." Mist frowned. "Trust me, this may not be the kind of thing you're ready to hear..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Blue said firmly.

"Well..." Mist muttered, still unsure.

"Whatever it is, I'll understand." Blue told her. "And I'll help you any way I can."

"Are you sure?" Mist asked.

"Never been surer." Blue smiled. "Just tell me, please."

Mist looked into Blue's smiling face. She gained strength from his supportiveness. Enough to say what was on her mind...

"...Blue, I think I might be pregnant." Mist confessed.

Silence ensued, as Blue glanced at Mist in growing shock.

"Um... okay..." Blue frowned. "I guess the socks were a little too far, no need for excuses..."

"N-no!" Mist stammered. "I really did like them! Trust me, I'm being serious about this. I think I really could be pregnant,"

"You're serious?" Blue gulped. "W-why the buck would you think something like that?"

"I'm been having this sick feeling in the mornings lately." Mist declared.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything." Blue countered. "You probably just have... a stomach bug or something. Yeah, that's it. It's just the flu! We all know you and your immune system..."

"Either way, I'm going to the doctor's to have it checked out." Mist declared. "Hopefully you're right, and we go back to business as usual, right?"

"Yeah, you do that." Blue said nervously. "Then you'll see that it's just nothing. I mean, it's not like we haven't been in bed together all that much. We do it all the time. And we use protection, so it's pretty much impossible that you could be pregnant."

"Yeah, maybe." Mist shrugged, slightly swayed by his logic. "Still, I think it's best I make sure."

"That's the way." Blue nodded confidently. "In the meantime, let's just enjoy our anniversary."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mist beamed, sharing a kiss with Blue.

"Aw, yeah." Blue grinned, before snorting. "I mean, you, pregnant? Please. That's crazy!"

"It _is_ kind of hard to believe." Mist agreed. "Besides, what would we even do if I was pregnant? We're so not ready for kids."

"That's for sure." Blue shuddered. "We're just kids ourselves. Having foals is something older ponies do. My parents were way older than us when they had me."

"Mine too." Mist nodded. "Though they did have Shine first..."

"Either way, that won't be happening to us." Blue said confidently. "Now, let's get some food. I am starving!"

"Me too." Mist grinned.

After their anniversary celebrations, Mist made an appointment with the local doctor. As the day of the appointment drew near, Mist's stomach pains grew worst. And worse, she started experiencing an increase in appetite. Both she and Blue began to worry that she was indeed pregnant, though neither of them could bring themselves to actually say it out loud.

On the morning of Mist's appointment, she awoke in Blue's bed. Though she had stayed the night, neither one of them had felt very amorous, so they chose only to cuddle. They went about their morning routine in silence, knowing full well what life-altering revelations could possibly be brought to life by the end of the day. It wasn't until Mist was about to depart, that they started talking.

"Well... this it." Mist said quietly. "In a couple of hours, we'll know for sure what's going on with me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Blue declared, his voice quavering with worry. "It's probably just a stomach bug. Or an ulcer, or maybe an inflamed appendix..."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it." Mist said, her own voice overlaid with uncertainty.

"Here's hoping." Blue sighed. He planted a kiss on Mist. "For luck."

"Thanks, Blue." Mist smiled despite her fears.

"I'll be at the bar for most of the day." Blue told her. "Come straight there after the doc's looked you over. I wanna know as soon as possible."

"You will." Mist hugged him.

With some apprehension, Mist left Blue's apartment and made her way to the Canterlot General Hospital. Along the way, she reflected on what Blue had said. Surely it was just some minor malady that ailed her. It couldn't possible be pregnancy. It was more likely that it was an ulcer, or inflamed appendix, or something that could be taken care of quickly and easily.

Before Mist knew it, she had reached the hospital. She entered through the doors, and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Corral." She told the receptionist. "Mist Paladin?"

"Of course." The receptionist checked the listings. "He'll be right with you."

Mist sat down, forcing herself to endure what felt like an eternity of soul-burning tension (though it was only a minute or two) before the door to Dr. Corral's office opened. Dr. Corral, a middle-aged Unicorn stallion with a deep brown coat, pale red mane, brown eyes and a stethoscope Cutie Mark emerged.

"Mist Paladin?" He called. "Please, come in."

Mist walked into Dr. Corral's office.

"First, I'd just like to say that it is a true honor to have you here, miss Paladin." Dr. Corral smiled. "A member of the royal family, in my office-"

"I know, I know." Mist growled irritably. "It's a real treat. Not to be blunt, but can we please get down to business? I've been having these stomach pains for the last few days, and I need to know the cause."

"Well, you've come to the right place." Dr. Corral said professionally. "Please lay on the bed, and I'll give you a once-over."

Mist complied, laying on the medical bed. Dr. Corral ran his glowing horn over her.

"Hmm..." Dr. Corral mused, his medical magic in full swing. "Everything seems normal, stomach wise. Perhaps if I checked elsewhere, I could- Oh."

"'Oh'?" Mist frowned, afraid of what was coming.

"I have a diagnosis." Dr. Corral announced. He walked over to his desk, and started writing.

Mist got off the bed and approached the doctor, dreading the answer to her question.

"Give it to me straight, doc." She said resolutely. "I can take it."

"Miss Paladin, I am delighted to tell you that you are... well, pregnant." Dr. Corral smiled.

"...Pregnant?" Mist gulped.

"That's right." Dr. Corral nodded, passing her the slip of paper with his diagnosis. "It's still in the early stages, but you're on your way. Congratulations!"

"No." Mist said flatly, as she took the piece of paper. "No, no, no! Check me again, please!"

"But I-" Dr. Corral started.

"Just do it!" Mist yelled.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Dr. Corral gulped.

Dr. Corral checked Mist again, yielding in the same results. She demanded a third check, with an identical outcome.

"I'm sorry, Miss Paladin, but you can't change the truth." Dr. Corral told her. "You are pregnant."

"I am, aren't I?" Mist finally gave in. "Guess I've just gotta accept it..."

"Will you be needing anything else, your highness?" Dr. Corral asked.

"No, I'm fine." Mist sighed. "Thank you for all your help, doctor."

"My pleasure." Dr. Corral declared.

Mist trudged her way out of the hospital, and slowly headed toward Blue's tavern.

 _'So it's true.'_ She thought. _'I really am pregnant. It's really happening. What's Blue going to say? What are the rest of my family going to think? What will Twilight think? And to think, everything was going so well... then this happened. How can I be a mother? How can Blue and I raise a foal? It'll be a disaster!'_ She sighed deeply. _'Well, I'd better go break the news to Blue. Get that over with, at least...'_

Mist continued her path to Blue's tavern, ready to tell Blue the truth. As she entered the tavern, lost in thought, she was greeted by her niece Miracle, and her friends: Vito, Pureblood and Hurricane.

"Hey, aunt Mist!" Miracle waved.

"Huh?" Mist snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, hey, kids..."

"Are you okay?" Miracle asked, confused.

"Yeah, you're lookin' a little green..." Vito noted.

"You're sure?" Pureblood squinted. "Because she's still light blue to me..."

"Maybe turquoise?" Hurricane offered.

"Everything's fine." Mist insisted, before turning to Blue. "Blue, can we talk for a bit... alone?"

"Of course, babe." Blue left the counter. "I'll be back, kids. Make sure to not burn anything while I'm gone."

Blue entered the back room with Mist. It was filled with crates and empty bottles

"Blue, I-" Mist started.

"Hang on a sec." Blue stopped her. For a few moments, he cleared away some of the clutter, leaving enough room for them to move around.

As she waited for him to finish, Mist gazed out of the small window in one of the walls.

"Okay, done." Blue nodded.

 _'Finally.'_ Mist thought, turning to face him. _'If I didn't know better, I'd think he was deliberately holding off from finding out...'_

"So, did you do it?" Blue asked.

"Yes, I checked with the doctor..." Mist said.

"And?" Blue asked nervously.

Mist pulled out the paper with the diagnosis on it and showed it to Blue.

"It's official..." She glanced at Blue with worry. "...I'm pregnant."

 _(For more on this and the following events, please peruse the chapter "Mist's Big Surprise" of **Cutie Mark Crusaders Royale**.)_

Fortunately, things turned out better than she had hoped. Though they were unsure of things at first, they quickly came around to the idea of having a foal. Their family showed nothing but positivity... except for Big Red, who threatened Blue with serious bodily harm before calming down.

Of course, acceptance of their situation was only the beginning. Mist and Blue still had a long road ahead of them...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Month One: Just Like Old Times

**Stand By You**

 **Month One: Just Like Old Times**

A couple of weeks after finding out they were having the foal, Mist and Blue came to visit Blue's parents, Spitfire and Soarin', in the hospital. The pair had ended up in there following a misunderstanding regarding Blue and Mist's adoptive father, Big Red. Believing Big Red had attacked their son (which he almost had out of anger over him impregnating Mist), they had charged at Big Red, seeking to return the favor. His nerves still frazzled, Big Red lashed out instinctively, breaking both of their backs. As a result, both Spitfire and Soarin' were placed in full body casts. Although in the present, their injuries had healed enough for the casts to be removed, though they still wore foam wrappings around their tender backs.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Blue smiled, as he and Mist entered their room.

"Hi, honey." Spitfire beamed. "So good of you to come visit."

"We know you must be pretty busy, what with the tavern, the studies, and the foal, too..." Soarin' acknowledged.

"We can afford to spare an hour or two." Mist shrugged. "Besides, it was kinda our fault you wound up here. If we hadn't kept the foal a secret, things wouldn't have spiralled out of control the way they did."

"And Big Red wouldn't have broken your backs in self-defense." Blue added unnecessarily.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first broken back either of us ever got." Spitfire smirked.

"But enough about us." Soarin' smiled. "How are you two holding up?"

"We're holding okay." Mist assured him. "Just trying to take things one day at a time, you know?"

"It was kinda overwhelming at first, knowing we were going to have a foal, but now we're starting to get used to the idea." Blue added.

"I'll bet you are." Spitfire chuckled.

"And everypony's been so supportive, and helpful." Mist smiled. "Twilight gave me some of Dusk and Starlight's old foal clothes, and Daring's already offered to foalsit."

"She won't be the only making that offer." Spitfire grinned.

"Looks like you two are gonna be just fine." Soarin' declared.

"Yeah..." Blue gave a small sigh, as if in deep thought.

"Something bothering you, champ?" Soarin' asked.

"It's nothing... it's just..." Blue murmured. "I'm just glad that you guys are handling this very well."

"And why wouldn't we?" Spitfire raised a brow.

"I mean, I thought you guys might have been disappointed that I got a girl pregnant out of wedlock." Blue admitted. "Even more than mom was when I said I wanted to be a bartender."

"That was different." Spitfire declared. "You made a choice, one that I took a while to accept. You didn't choose to conceive a foal, but we're glad you're taking responsibility for it."

"And we're really excited at the idea of becoming grandparents." Soarin' chuckled.

"You are?" Mist smiled.

"Of course we are." Spitfire smiled. "What every parent wants most for their own kids to become parents. It's a beautiful cycle."

"And you're really okay with it happening like this?" Blue asked.

"Well, son... even if we were less than thrilled at the pregnancy... we don't really have any right to say anything." Soarin' shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Blue asked.

"He means that... well, have we ever told you about how your father and I got married?" Sptifire questioned.

"Now that I think about it, not really." Blue shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It matters more than you think." Soarin' declared. "In fact, it was because of you that we got married in the first."

"It was?" Blue frowned.

"What happened, exactly?" Mist asked.

"It's a long story." Spitfire admitted.

"We've got time." Blue shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourselves." Soarin' smirked. "It all started years ago. I had finally asked your mother out on a date at the Nimbus. It was spectacular. We drank, we talked, we had some laughs, then we went over to my place. That was when things really got wild-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't need to hear about that!" Blue held up his hooves.

"My morning sickness doesn't need this." Mist gagged.

"Come on, we're all grown ups here." Soarin' joked.

"Two of whom are my parents." Blue grimaced. "I do not want to hear about the two of you 'bumping uglies'."

"Your loss." Spitfire chuckled. "Anyways, after the date, your father and I decided to continue seeing each other. It was all so wonderful. Neither of us had been so happy, and we wouldn't have changed a thing. But fate had other plans for us. It was just another day at the practice course..."

 _Many years ago..._

The Wonderbolts were flying through the skies, practicing their moves.

"That's the way, guys!" Soarin' encouraged his teammates. "Keep it up!"

Spitfire, on the other hoof, wasn't flying at her usual skill level. Her movements were slow, almost tentative.

"What's with the slo-mo, babe?" Soarin' playfully chided her. "You lookin' to bore the crowd with that trick?"

"Very funny." Spitfire frowned.

"Seriously though, what's up?" Soarin' inquired. "You look like a mare with something on her mind. Care to share?"

"Not really..." Spitfire sighed.

"Come on, Spitfire." Soarin' urged. "We're coltfriend and marefriend, not to mention teammates. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. You can tell me."

"Okay, fine." Spitfire gave in. "But not here. In private, got it?"

"Got it." Soarin' nodded. he turned to the other Wonderbolts. "Everypony keep up the practice. We'll be right back!"

The two flew down to the changing rooms.

"So, what's up?" Soarin' asked.

Spitfire looked around, making sure they were alone.

"Okay, here goes..." She took a deep breath. "Soarin', I'm... pregnant."

"You... what?!" Soarin's jaw dropped. "How?"

"How do you think?" Spitfire glared.

"Oh, right." Soarin' said sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just... a lot to take in."

"You're the one who wanted to know." Spitfire said bluntly.

"Oh, jeez..." Soarin' scratched his mane. "We're gonna have foal..."

"Yes." Spitfire said irritably. "That _is_ what happens when a mare gets pregnant."

"So... what happens now?" Soarin' asked.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Spitfire groaned. "It's only a matter of time better it gets noticeable. I'll have to sideline myself from the team for months on end. And then there's the maternity leave I'll have to take after the foal's born..."

"That's right." Soarin' nodded. "That's a lot of time away from the team... what are we going to do?"

"Not 'we', me." Spitfire declared. "I'll take care of the foal myself."

"Take care?" Soarin' gulped. "You mean, like-"

"Of course not." Spitfire scowled. "I'll keep it safe, and make sure it comes out okay. You don't need to worry about any of that."

"Say what?" Soarin' frowned. "Of course I need to worry about it. I'm the foal's dad, aren't I? I deserve to be a part of things!"

"It won't do the team any good if two of their best flyers just drop out." Spitfire pointed out. "I'll stick around for a little while longer, then when the foal starts showing, I'll take my time off, and you can keep the team going after that."

"I don't know, babe." Soarin' frowned. "You, on your own..."

"I'll be okay." Spitfire assured him. "I perform death-defying stunts every day. I think I can handle raising a foal."

"Then what will I do?" Soarin' frowned. "You want me to just let you raise my kid all by yourself?"

"I don't want to burden you with the responsibility." Spitfire declared.

"But it is my responsibility!" Soarin' insisted. "I'm the one who helped you make it!"

"But I'm the mother." Spitfire retorted. "It's my job to look after the foal."

"But I'm your coltfriend, remember?" Soarin' retorted. "Or this suddenly a one-pony relationship?"

"That's not what I meant." Spitfire told him. "We can still be together. Unless you don't want that."

"I do want that." Soarin' told her. "But that means being a part of things. I want to help with the foal."

"I know, but there's no need." Spitfire insisted. "I can handle this."

"But…" Soarin' was about to protest... but he saw the look in Spitfire's eyes. It was an intense, fierce look.

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, if you say so." Soarin' muttered, not wholly convinced. "So, when are we going to break the news to the others?"

"Not just yet." Spitfire told him. "We don't want them worrying about this. It's our private matter. Now, let's get back out there."

"Are you sure about that?" Soarin' frowned. "I mean, the foal..."

"Is barely even growing yet." Spitfire finished. "I saw the magic scan of it. It's about the size of a bit right now. Besides, we both know how good I am. Nothing's going to happen."

"I hope you're right." Soarin' frowned.

"Of course I'm right." Spitfire kissed him on the cheek. "But it's sweet of you to worry."

"Thanks..." Soarin' grinned.

The two returned to the skies, being greeted by their fellow Wonderbolts.

"What was with the secret pow-wow?" Fleetfoot asked. "Or were you two just having one of your little private makeout sessions?"

"Couldn't be." Blaze smirked. "It was too short."

"Save it for later, you two!" Rapidfire teased.

"Alright, knock it off, you jokers." Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to training. Everypony do ten laps, now!"

The Wonderbolts shot off around the course. As Soarin' flew, he couldn't help but glance at Spitfire. She seemed so calm and professional about her pregnancy, so in control and prepared. But deep down, Soarin' knew she was as flustered and worried about this new development as he was. Alas, Spitfire was determined to handle things her way. As leader of the Wonderbolts, her command decisions were often sound. Knowing nothing about pregnancy himself, Soarin' decided to trust his marefriend, and have faith in her plan.

However, as the days passed, Soarin' noticed Spitfire's movements becoming ever more slow and sluggish. Her cornering on the turns was sloppy, and her ascensions were becoming weaker.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. Her morning sickness meant she couldn't handle the more dizzying routines. More than once, she had to land to steady herself. And then came the mood swings...

"You call that a turn?!" Spitfire roared at Blaze one morning. "I've seen turtles corner better than you! Shape up, or ship out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blaze gulped, clearly unnerved.

"What's with Spitfire?" Fleetfoot frowned. "She's yelling at us more than usual."

"She's just... got a lot on her plate right now." Soarin' shrugged.

"What is this, a debate club?!" Spitfire yelled. "Get back to work, ya lazy bums!"

"Well, does she have to take it out on us?" Rapidfire said resentfully, as they returned to their routines.

That was another problem for Soarin' to worry about. Spitfire's hormonal rages could prove disastrous for team morale. Though he wanted to respect her wishes and let her plan work out, Soarin's doubts couldn't be held back any longer. One morning, he pulled her aside before practice.

"Hey, Spits, I've been thinking..." Soarin' declared. "Maybe you should take that time away from the team now."

"Are you kidding?" Spitfire snorted. "I've still got plenty of juice in the tank."

"Maybe, but you're starting to show." Soarin' pointed out the slight bulge in the stomach region of Spitfire's uniform. "If you ask me, you quit while you're ahead."

"Nah, I'm still good." Spitfire shook her head. "Just one more week, and I'm out."

"But-" Soarin' started.

"You trust me, right?" Spitfire asked.

"Of course." Soarin' nodded.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." Spitfire smiled. "Can you do that for me?"

"I guess I can try..." Soarin' sighed.

"That's my guy." Spitfire gave him another kiss.

"Yeah..." Soarin' said weakly. "That's me..."

The Wonderbolts gathered at the center of their course.

"Alright, listen up." Spitfire announced. "Today, we'll be practicing our corkscrew descents, ground-hugging, and sharp incline flying. Everypony ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Wonderbolts chanted (though Soarin' did so less enthusiastically).

"I'll be going first." Spitfire announced. "Watch and learn."

Spitfire took off into the sky, higher and higher. Soarin' watched her worriedly.

"Phase one." Spitfire dove downward, spirallng as she did. Everything seemed okay, until a strong wind suddenly pushed her too far in one direction, throwing her movements off-balance.

"No!" Soarin' gasped, as Spitfire spun wildly towards the ground.

Spitfire struggled to regain control, but failed to do so in time; Just as she righted herself, she struck the ground, scraping across the field.

"Oh, jeez!" Fleetfoot yelped.

"Is she okay?" Rapidfire asked.

Soarin' rushed over to Spitfire.

"Are you alright, babe?" He whispered.

"I'm okay..." Spitfire groaned, as she struggled to get up.

"What about the foal?" Soarin' asked.

"It's fine." Spitfire assured him.

"How can you be sure?" Soarin' frowned.

"It was just a little scrape." Spitfire insisted. "You're overreacting."

Soarin' noticed that their teammates were drawing near.

"Can I have a private word, please?" He whispered, before telling the others "I'll take her to the medic, have him take a look at her."

Soarin' led Spitfire behind the changing rooms.

"Okay, that's it." He announced. "You're off the team, starting now."

"Excuse me?!" Spitfire growled. "What gives you the right to make that kind of call?"

"The fact that you and our foal almost got hurt out there, that's what." Soarin' retorted. "Look, I know being Captain of the Wonderbolts is important to you, but you've gotta ease up. There's a foal inside you, now. You have to start putting its needs ahead of yours, because I know you'd never forgive yourself if any happened to it."

"But-" Spitfire started.

"No buts!" Soarin' cut her off. "This foal is my responsibility as much as it is yours. I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to it, or even to you. So from now on, we do this together. That's non-negotiable, by the way. Sorry, but I gotta put my hoof down on this."

"I... you're right." Spitfire sighed. "Guess it's time for me to hit the pine."

"Thatta girl." Soarin' grinned.

"Sorry for being so stubborn." Spitfire apologised. "Being a Wonderbolt is my life, but there's another life I have to deal with now." She rubbed her stomach. "And I shouldn't risk it just for stunts."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Soarin' kissed her.

"I shouldn't have kept you out of things." Spitfire continued. "The truth is, I was terrified of the idea of being a mother."

"You were?" Soarin's face fell.

"Yeah." Spitfire admitted. "I was so ashamed, I didn't want you to find out."

"It's okay." Soarin' comforted her. "What, you think I'm not scared of the prospect of being a father? It's natural to be a little afraid of such a big change, but you don't have to face it alone. Not as long as I'm here."

"Boy, was I being an idiot." Spitfire admonished herself. "I should've known you'd be there for me."

"Always." Soarin' nodded.

"Have I told you how much I love being your marefriend lately?" Spitfire grinned.

"Not that I can recall." Soarin' smirked, playing along.

"Then let me refresh your memory." Spitfire purred.

The two embraced, and entered into a loving kiss.

After that near-disaster, Spitfire took a leave of absence, with Soarin' telling the others that she was taking time off to get back in shape. Forced to stay at home while her coltfriend became acting leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire couldn't help but feel bored and lonely. She had few friends outside her position, and her parents lived too far away for regular visits. Soarin' quickly picked up on this, and thought of a novel way to cheer her up. He took her out to their favorite restaurant, The Stratosphere. By this point, Spitfire was over a month along, and really starting to show.

"Isn't this great?" Soarin' smiled. "Just the two of us, out on the town, like old times."

"Yeah, I guess..." Spitfire sighed. "So, how was practice?"

"Eh, same old, same old." Soarin' shrugged, trying to keep the topic of work at arm's length.

"Did anypony... ask about me?" Spitfire asked.

"Of course they did." Soarin' assured her. "They're not going to forget about you just you've been away for a while.

"I know." Spitfire sighed. "It's just... things feel so dull, without the Wonderbolts in my life. I know I have you, but you're not always around, with you being acting captain, and everything."

"I think I might know of a way I can be around a whole lot longer." Soarin' grinned.

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked.

"I mean this." Soarin' pulled out a velvet bow, opening it to reveal a hoof ring with a single diamond embedded in it.

"Soarin'..." Spitfire whispered, as their neighboring diners watched with wonder.

"Spitfire, you've been an amazing marefriend." Soarin' announced. "And now you've given me a foal. The only way I can think of repaying you is by offering to be your husband."

"Soar, I... I..." Spitfire blinked back some tears. "Yes. I will marry you."

"YEE-HAAAH!" Soarin' whooped, as their fellow diners cheered. "You've made me the happiest stallion in the world, babe!"

"I had a feeling about that..." Spitfire teased, as Soarin' slipped the ring on her.

The next day, Spitfire joined Soarin' on the practice.

"So much for getting in shape." Blaze gaped, as Spitfire walked towards them. "Looks like Spitfire's put on a few pounds."

"Actually, she's pregnant." Soarin' revealed.

"Whoa, seriously?" Wave Chill, Soarin's gasped. "Way to go, pal."

"Sorry for not telling you guys sooner." Spitfire apologized. "We wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Well, mission accomplished." Rapidfire snorted.

"And we've got another surprise for you: we're gettin' married!" Soarin' declared.

"No way!" Fleetfoot gasped. "Congrats, guys!"

"Thanks." Spitfire beamed. "I hope we can count on you to attend."

"You know it." Blaze nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Fleetfoot nodded.

The wedding ceremony took place a few weeks later. All their fellow Wonderbolts were in attendance, as were both the bride and groom's parents. Soarin' wore his standard formal uniform, while Spitfire wore a white wedding dress with red trim. By this point, Spitfire's stomach had bulged even further.

Once Spitfire took her place alongside Soarin', the ceremony began. Both parties had agreed on a quick service, not wanting to put too much strain on Spitfire, who was getting bigger by the day. The preacher, a wizened, grey coated Pegasus wearing a black outfit, stepped forward.

"Do you, Spitfire, take Soarin' to be your lawful wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Spitfire grinned.

"And do you, Soarin' take Spitfire to be your lawful wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"You bet your funny collar I do." Soarin' chuckled.

"Then I now pronounce you stallion and wife." The preacher smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

"Or vice-versa." Spitfire grinned, pulling Soarin in for a passionate kiss.

That night, Spitfire shared a bed with Soarin', having moved in with him during their wedding preparations.

"Not so lonely any more, is it?" Soarin' smiled.

"Nope." Spitfire nuzzled him. "It's too bad we can't go on a honeymoon, though. Not with me in this state."

"Eh, no biggie." Soarin' shrugged. "If you ask me, this is honeymoon enough. Just the two of us, together."

"Don't you mean three of us?" Spitfire pointed to her stomach.

"Whoops." Soarin' snickered, placing a hoof on her stomach. "Sorry to leave you out, little guy."

"I think he can forgive you." Spitfire smiled. "Now come here, husband of mine. Time for some marital cuddles."

"Comin' right up." Soarin' grinned.

The rest of the pregnancy was relatively uneventful. Aside from a few more mood swings and a strange craving for pieces of cloud, Spitfire handled things well. As they reached the final month, Soarin' started to worry again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go into work today." He frowned one morning. "I mean, what if the foal comes, and I'm not here?"

"Then I can ask Mrs. Freefeather next door to take me to the hospital." Spitfire declared, speaking of Soarin's friendly neighbour.

"Yeah, but-" Soarin' started.

"But nothing." Spitfire interrupted him with a kiss. "It'll all be okay. Now get to work, before you're late."

"Yes, dear." Soarin' smirked, as he headed out the door. "Just so long as you think peaceful, non-birthy thoughts."

"I'll try..." Spitfire rolled her eyes.

Still a little worried, Soarin' tried to get through practice as quickly as he could, so he get back home to his wife. Alas, half-way through, his heart sank as he saw Mrs Freefeather, a pale orange, pink-maned middle-aged Pegasus with a feather Cutie Mark, rush across the field.

"Oh, no." He muttered, descending to meet her. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no..."

"Soarin', dear, I'm afraid it's time." Mrs. Freefeather revealed.

"Oh, jeez!" Soarin' yelled. "How along ago was it?"

"Not long." Mrs Freefeather told him. "I got her to the hospital as fast as I could, then went to get you. You'll probably be able to get there in time if you hurry."

"Okay guys, practice is cancelled." Soarin' declared, as he rushed to the hospital. "I got me a birth to get to!"

"Good luck!" Fleetfoot called after him.

Soarin' reached the hospital in record time, and quickly found his way to the delivery room.

"Spitfire, I'm here!" He announced. "How's it going?"

"Did you seriously just say that?!" Spitfire glared at him, racked with pain.

"Sorry." Soarin' cringed. "Anyway, I'm here for you, all the way."

"Thanks, baby." Spitfire smiled gratefully, before cringing in pain. "Ahhh!"

"I got you." Soarin' stroked her hoof. "I got you. Just ride it out. You can do this..."

Almost an hour later, it was over, and Spitfire held the infant Blue in her arms. He was a tiny little thing, sleeping soundly against Spitfire's embrace. A shock of red, orange and yellow mane stood out against his blue coat.

"Oh, he's gorgeous..." Spitfire whispered. "Look at that beautiful blue coat."

"And that mane." Soarin' remarked. "All those colors, like a regular forest blaze."

"That gives me an idea for his name: Blue Blazes." Spitfire smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Soarin' embraced his wife and foal. "Welcome to the world, little Blue."

 _The present..._

"What a story..." Mist gasped.

"So you see, we weren't really that much prepared than you were." Spitfire admitted. "But we made it through, and so will you."

"You always were a little troublemaker, you know that?" Soarin' told Blue jokingly.

"Very funny, dad." Blue rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, you were the best thing that ever happened to us." Soarin' smiled warmly. "And trust me, you'll feel the same about your foal before long."

"You really think so?" Mist asked.

"Of course." Spitfire grinned. "Having a foal can only make things better. Take it from ponies who have been there."

"I guess if the two of you could handle an unexpected pregnancy, we can, too." Mist declared.

"Sure you can." Soarin' nodded. "If anything, I'll bet you handle it better than we did."

"If only we had your confidence." Blue smiled.

"As long as you trust and support each other, you'll do just fine." Spitfire smiled.

"You make it sound so easy." Mist noted.

"Maybe not _that_ easy, but once you're on the right track, it gets a lot less difficult." Soarin' assured her.

"Here's hoping." Blue remarked.

"That's it." Spitfire smiled. "Just stay positive. It's the best thing you can do right now."

"We'll keep that in mind." Mist smiled.

"Oh, jeez, look at the time!" Blue glanced at the wall clock. "I gotta get back to the bar!"

"And I have to get back to the castle." Mist nodded. "Thanks for the story, guys!"

The two rushed out of the room.

"You think they'll be okay?" Soarin' asked.

"Sure do." Soarin' nodded. "We were, remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." Spitfire grinned.

The married couple leaned over and kissed each over on the lips.

"Just like old times..." Soarin' sighed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Month Two: Brother Knows Best

**Stand By You**

 **Month Two: Brother Knows Best**

As they entered the second month of pregnancy, Blue and Mist were starting to ease into their situation. What had seemed so terrifying a few weeks ago was almost tame at the moment (though Mist's bizarre cravings tested Blue's resolve, as he was often called on to go out and buy the unusual foodstuffs). Even the morning sickness was being taken in stride.

The foal was starting to show, but Mist continued her studies at the castle, reasoning that they were hardly the most exhausting activity in the world, so she didn't need to lay off them just yet. Blue was just fine with this, figuring that Mist would prefer to be doing what she loved, rather than sitting around all day. For quite some time, he would occasionally take time off from the bar to come visit her, and the present was no different.

After being allowed through the main gates, Blue made his way to the castle library, knowing without a doubt that Mist would be there. Sure enough, she was seated at a table in the middle of the room, one hoof holding a book, and another stroking their ever-growing stomach. A cup of herbal tea and a plate of wheat biscuits with treacle and marmalade on top (another one of her cravings) sat on the table in front of her. Smirking widely, Blue snuck up on Mist, using his wife to lift him off the floor a few inches. He hovered across until he was just behind Mist, then gently placed his hooves over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm..." Mist said playfully. "Let's see... strong hooves, gorgeous voice... could it be... that dashing fellow, Trenderhoof?"

"Yeah, right." Blue snorted, as he removed his hooves. "That guy wishes he had moves like mine!"

"Hi, Blue." Mist hugged her coltfriend. "So glad you could visit."

"What can I say?" Blue chuckled. "You're not the only one with cravings. And right now, I've got a fierce craving for those tasty lips of yours."

"Then come and get 'em." Mist purred.

"With pleasure." Blue embraced her, and the couple indulged in a minute-long makeout session.

Eventually, they pulled apart slightly, still holding each other in their hooves.

"Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't be working at the bar?" Mist asked.

"Thought I'd take an early lunch today." Blue smiled. "One of the benefits of running your own business. Means I don't have to wait until the end of the working day to see you."

"Smart thinking." Mist beamed.

"Good book?" Blue asked, pointing out the tome Mist had been reading.

"Really good." Mist nodded. "'The Rise And Fall Of Griffonstone'. It's a fantastic record of Griffonstone's history."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Blue shrugged. "History books are a real yawner for me. Seriously, I've never been able to read more than two pages before passing out from boredom."

"Poor baby." Mist nudged him playfully. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Says you." Blue nudged her back. "But if that boring junk makes you happy, who am I to judge?"

"That's what I love about you." Mist beamed. "You're always so supportive."

"That's kind of in the coltfriend job description." Blue pointed out.

"True." Mist chuckled.

After spending the next twenty minutes together, Blue was forced to return to the bar.

"Gotta go, babe." He sighed. "Enjoy your books."

"I will." Mist planted one last kiss on him.

As Blue made his way through the castle corridors, he crossed paths with Shine.

"Hey, Blue." Shine smiled. "Nice to see you."

"You too, Shine." Blue grinned. "I just dropped in pay Mist a visit."

"Of course." Shine nodded. "How are things between you guys right now?"

"As good as you can expect." Blue shrugged.

"You handling your... situation okay?" Shine asked. "I know it can be tough, expecting a foal."

"We're hanging in there." Blue smiled. "Well, I gotta get going..."

"Can I have a quick chat with you?" Shine asked. "In private?"

"Ah, geez, I'm kinda in a rush." Blue frowned. "I've gotta get back to the bar..."

"It'll only take a minute or two." Shine promised. "Please? It's important."

"Okay, fine." Blue gave in. "Just make it quick."

"Will do." Shine looked around for a suitable place for their private talk, settling for an empty study. "In here."

Blue followed Shine into the study.

"So, what's the important thing you wanna talk to me about?" Blue asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think you're taking Mist's pregnancy seriously enough." Shine said bluntly.

"...Excuse me?" Blue raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You both seem to be acting like nothing's really changed." Shine declared. "You're only seeing each other as often as you did before the pregnancy."

"And your point would be?" Blue asked.

"My point is, neither of you seem to be taking this matter seriously enough." Shine declared. "Especially you."

"Me?" Blue frowned. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you're _not_ doing." Shine said sternly.

"Come again?" Blue asked.

"You're Mist's coltfriend, not to mention the father of her foal." Shine declared. "You're supposed to watch out for her, support her protect her..."

"That's just what I'm doing!" Blue protested.

"But you're not doing nearly as much of that as you should be." Shine countered. "I expected more from you, Blue. I thought you'd be a dutiful and unflinchingly protective carer for my little sister in this most trying of times. But I'm disappointed to say you've fallen short of my expectations. Instead of tending to Mist's every need, you've barely acknowledged her needs at all."

"Now wait a minute..." Blue growled.

"You're a sorry excuse for both a coltfriend, and a father to be." Shine shook his head. "For shame."

"Oh, yeah?" Blue said defensively. "And what exactly gives you the right to judge me?"

"The fact that Mist is my little sister." Shine retorted. "And no matter how old she gets, it's my duty as her big brother to look out for her."

"Look, I'm doing everything a supportive coltfriend can do." Blue declared. "I help her through her morning sickness, I pick up food when she has cravings, and I take time out of work to come visit her."

"That's all well and good." Shine admitted. "But it's not enough."

"Then what exactly am I missing?" Blue asked petulantly.

"You need to be more active regarding Mist." Shine declared. "You need to keep a close eye on her, just in case anything goes wrong."

"What makes you think something could go wrong?" Blue asked.

"Pregnancy can be unpredictable." Shine frowned. "Anything could happen."

"Did anything go wrong when Celestia had Miracle?" Blue asked.

"No. But we were lucky." Shine defended, as his expression turned dark. "But my mom wasn't. There were some... complications when she was carrying Mist."

"What kind of 'complications'?" Blue asked.

"Everything was okay for a good long while. Mom had very little in the way of mood swings, the morning sickness was tough at first, but eased off before long, and her cravings were for food we could easily get." Shine recalled. "Then, one month before it should have happened, mom's water broke, and Mist came early."

"Mist was a premature birth?" Blue gaped. "Nopony ever told me..."

"It's a sensitive subject." Shine declared. "In fact, it's because she came out prematurely that Mist's immune system is the way it is. Mom later told me that it was because of the number of times she got sick throughout her pregnancy due to her own bad immune system that Mist was born a month early. She herself had been born too early. If the same thing happened to her and Mist, it stands to reason that the same thing could happen to your foal."

"Okay, I get it..." Blue frowned.

"Do you really?" Shine asked with a frown. "Because I still remember the months after Mist was born. Mom and dad were both so tense and worried bout her, knowing that she was so frail and vulnerable. Whenever something went wrong, like Mist losing her appetite, or getting a fever, they both came close to tears. Dad took it the hardest. No matter what, he always thought he hadn't done enough to protect Mist, and keep her safe and well. Every time she fell ill, he'd spend his nights blaming himself, calling himself things like 'unfit father' and 'poor excuse for a parent', and nothing mom and I could say or do could convince him otherwise." His eyes grew misty for a moment, before he shook his head. "That is why you need to be keeping a closer eye on Mist. I don't want you or her to go through the same thing."

"Look, with all due respect, I think you're taking the 'protective brother' thing just a feather too far." Blue declared. "I know Mist, and the last thing she'd want is somepony hovering over her all the time, waiting for her to sneeze or something. Besides, Mist is tougher than you think."

"I know how tough Mist is. Out of anypony, I would know." Shine retorted. "But the foal might not be. Can you honestly say that you're sure nothing will happen to it? That some unforeseen event won't occur, causing damage to the foal, or worse?"

"Well, I..." Blue mumbled, shaken by Shine's words.

"Do you want that to happen?" Shine asked. "For you to lose the foal, or even Mist, because you didn't think you needed to watch out for them?"

"No, of course I don't!" Blue yelled.

"Then you think about what I said." Shine said sternly. "You think long and hard." He marched towards the door. As he reached it, he stopped and turned to Blue, as his stern expression softened. "I know you think I'm being overprotective, but I'm saying this for your benefit, too. I can't make you do the right thing here. I just have to point you in the right direction, and hope you come to the right conclusion. Good luck."

As he walked back to _Blazin' Blues_ , Blue couldn't help but focus on Shine's words. What if he was right? What if something terrible happened to Mist, or the foal, because he wasn't keeping a close enough watch on them?

Once Blue opened the tavern back up, he found that Luxury was his first customer of the afternoon.

"Hi, Blue." He smiled. "How are things?"

"Y'know... the usual." Blue declared.

"I saw you on your way to castle earlier." Luxury grinned. "Spending some alone time with the little lady, huh? Yeah, I was down there this morning, paying Constell a visit. So, how about some of that premium cider you've got in the back?"

"Coming right up." Blue smiled half-heartedly.

Blue fetched a bottle of the cider, and poured it into a tankard. Luxury gulped it down in seconds.

"Ah, that's good." He lipped some bits onto the counter. "Same again, please?"

"For you pal, anything." Blue refilled the tankard, less than enthusiastically.

"Something wrong, Blue?" Luxury asked. "You look a little... out of it."

"Ah, it's nothing." Blue shrugged. "Just feeling a little... overwhelmed at the moment."

"I don't blame you." Luxury admitted. "A surprise foal on the way is enough to overwhelm anypony. If you ask me, you're dealing with it better than I could."

"You're just saying that." Blue frowned.

"No, really." Luxury declared. "If Constell suddenly became pregnant, I honestly don't know what I'd do. I'd totally lose it. But you? You'll handling this really well."

"You think?" Blue said sarcastically. "Expecting a foal is no picnic, you know."

"I know, but..." Luxury started.

"And you're right." Blue scowled. "You don't know what you'd do. You don't have a clue. There's no way of knowing how you'll react to something like this until it's out in the open, when all the responsibility and worry is on your shoulders."

"...Did I come at a bad time?" Luxury winced.

"...No, it's cool." Blue sighed. "Sorry, pal. I just needed to vent."

"No worries." Luxury waved his hoof. "It's better than getting it all bottled up inside."

"How about another cider? On the house." Blue offered.

"Yes to the cider, no to the freebie." Luxury said firmly. "I may be your friend, but this is still a business you're running. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay my way like anypony else."

"Suit yourself." Blue shrugged, filling the tankard once.

Luxury downed the third serving.

"Well, I'd better get going." Luxury sighed. "Mom and dad are holding this charity garden party, and they're expecting me to help with the set up."

"Yowch." Blue chuckled. "Too bad for some, huh?"

"You said it." Luxury sniggered, as he headed for the door. "Catch you later, pal."

Once Luxury departed, Blue was once again alone with his thoughts. Without Luxury to help take his mind off things, what happened at the castle started to flood his mind again.

 _'Just when I thought I was getting it together.'_ He thought. _'Just when I thought I was easing into this expectant parent thing... bam! It's all turned topsy-turvy. I want to give Mist her space, but what if Shine's right? What if something goes wrong when I'm not around? What if Mist or the foal get hurt, because I wasn't there to watch over them?'_

Sighing deeply, Blue buried his face in his hooves, his confidence shattered.

Just as Blue was closing up the bar for the evening, he got a pleasant surprise; Mist had come by to meet him.

"Hi, Blue." Mist smiled. "Thought I'd drop by and surprise you, the way you did me."

"Hey, Mist." Blue said, forcing a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Mist asked, finding her usually upbeat coltfriend in low spirits.

"Everything's fine." Blue declared. "But what about you? Were there any... problems today?"

"Nope." Mist shook her head. "Not a problem."

"Great." Blue smiled with relief. "Say, do you want to stay over at my place tonight?"

"Okay, sure." Mist nodded. "Just let me go to the castle and let them know."

"I'll come with you." Blue offered, deciding to take Shine's advice to heart.

"Why?" Mist asked. "It's not exactly a two-pony job."

"I... just can't stand to be apart from you any longer." Blue stretched the truth, planting a kiss on his marefriend's cheek.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Mist blushed. "Okay, you're on."

Blue walked with Mist back to the castle. Outside the gates, Mist talked to one of the guards.

"Kindly let the others know that I'll be staying over at Blue's tonight." She declared.

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed.

Blue noticed Shine looking at him through the window, giving him a silent nod of approval.

Once they made their way to Blue's apartment, Blue rushed around, gathering up cushions and placing them on the couch.

"There you go." He smiled. "A nice, soft spot for you to relax on."

"Thanks, Blue." Mist smiled.

"Anything for you." Blue grinned. "How about a back rub?"

"Ooh, yes please..." Mist smiled. "My back's been killing me..."

"Not for much longer." Blue declared.

After delivering a back rub, Blue brushed Mist's mane.

"What's gotten into you?" Mist chuckled. "You're suddenly so attentive..."

"Nothing's gotten into me." Blue countered. "I'm just doing everything I can to make you comfortable."

"And I appreciate that," Mist smiled.

"How about some soup?" Blue offered.

"I'd love some." Mist beamed.

Blue rushed into the kitchen and prepared from leek and onion soup.

"Oh, that does look good..." Mist reached for it.

"No need to put yourself out, babe." Blue told her. "I've got this."

Blue dipped a spoon into the soup, blew on it, then fed it to Mist.

"That's really sweet of you." Mist told him. "But I can feed myself."

"Don't get up." Blue urged. "You just relax. That's the best thing you can do for the foal. Let dutiful dad-to-be Blue take care of everything."

"Okay..." Mist frowned, nonplussed, as Blue offered another spoonful of soup.

Blue only got worse from there. Everything time Mist tried to get up, he would stop her, offering to get it himself (and refusing to take "no" for an answer). As the time came for bed, he practically carried her into the bathroom, and even offered to brush her teeth for her.

"I can brush my own teeth, thanks." Mist said irritably.

"I know." Blue nodded. "Just offering to help."

"Well kindly don't." Mist growled.

As they got into bed, Blue let Mist get in first, then eased in himself.

"Good night." He smiled.

"Night." Mist kissed him.

After placing her head on the pillow, Mist found herself lacking in comfort, and eased herself to the side. Blue suddenly sat upright.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, his face ashen with worry.

"Nothing." Mist frowned. "Just trying to get comfortable."

"Oh. Okay." Blue said sheepishly.

As Mist lay back in bed, trying to get to sleep, she stretched out, making a groaning noise as her tired joints stretched. Barely a second later, she felt Blue's hoof on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Blue whispered.

"It's fine." Mist scowled.

"Alright." Blue stroked her side. "Night."

As Mist laid back down, her stomach growled slightly, the soup she had earlier settling.

"What was that?!" Blue yelped.

"Okay, that's it!" Mist groaned, turning on the bedside lamp. "What is going on with you? Ever since we got back, you've been treating me like I'm made out of glass or something!"

"I'm just making sure you're okay..." Blue said feebly.

"You didn't need to make sure so much yesterday." Mist growled. "So what happened between then and now?"

"Well, I..." Blue sighed. "Shine and me... we had a little talk."

"Oh no." Mist rolled her eyes. "Is he the one who put this in your head?"

"He just told me about what happened when your mom had you." Blue told her. "And that I should be keeping a closer eye on you."

"I'm going to kill him..." Mist snarled. "When is he going to realize that I'm not a helpless little filly anymore?"

"He has a point, though." Blue pointed out. "I mean, you do have that whole 'weak immune system' thing going on. If something went wrong with you or the foal, and I wasn't there to help, I'd never forgive myself."

"I understand that." Mist smiled. "But all this fussing and watching over me is just too much. It's starting to stress me out, and stress is bad for the foal, too."

"It is, isn't it?" Blue gulped.

"And if something did happen, I wouldn't be completely helpless." Mist continued. "And even if you're not with me, I have friends and family to watch out for my well-being. They care about me just as much as you do... even if some of them are a little overbearing."

Blue's worries started to fade, the light of Mist's reasoning clearing his clouded mind.

"You're right, babe." Blue said sheepishly. "Guess I let Shine's warnings get inside my head."

"He means well." Mist admitted. "But he's still gonna get an earful from me tomorrow."

"Sorry about all the coddling tonight, by the way." Blue apologised.

"Honestly, it wasn't all bad." Mist shrugged. "That back rub was heavenly..."

"Well in that case, I'll have more for you in future." Blue smirked.

"Goody." Mist grinned.

"But you know, Shine wasn't totally wrong." Blue declared. "I really should be watching out for you more, but not enough that you feel suffocated. Just enough to be sure you're okay."

"The middle ground." Mist summarised. "Sounds perfect to me."

"And me." Blue grinned.

"Now, let's get to sleep at last." Mist remarked, switching off the lamp. "This mess has totally worn me out."

"Me, too." Blue sighed. "All this concern has worn me out." He kissed Mist. "Night, babe."

"Goodnight, my noble protector." Mist joked, as she returned the kiss.

As they snuggled back under the covers, Blue wrapped his hooves protectively around Mist. Mist didn't complain, instead nuzzling deeper against him. She really couldn't ask for a better coltfriend, even if he had been briefly led astray by her brother's advice.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Month Three: Blazing Tempers

**Stand By You**

 **Month Three: Blazing Tempers, Misty Regrets**

As Mist entered her third month of pregnancy, she spent more or less every night at Blue's apartment. It wasn't entirely out of a need for her to be looked after; They just wanted to be together. It all seemed perfect, but every relationship has its ups and downs. And Blue and Mist were headed for a serious downer...

It all began on a lazy Saturday. It started out like an ordinary day, but ended up becoming far worse.

Blue and Mist were sitting in the living room, cuddling together. By this point, Mist was really starting to get big.

"Boy, I am huge." Mist grimaced. "Must not be so much fun for you, hugging a big blimp like me, huh?"

"You're kidding, right?" Blue smiled. "This just means there's more of you to cuddle with. And I love cuddling with you."

"Thanks, Blue." Mist blushed. "You always know just what to say." Her stomach suddenly started growling. "Ooop. Sounds like the little one's hungry."

"Want me to get you something from the kitchen?" Blue asked.

"No, it's okay." Mist declined. "I can handle it."

Mist got up, and walked to the kitchen. Half-way there, her hoof collided with something.

"Ow!" She yelped, almost losing her balance. "What the-?"

Mist bent over, picking up the object she had collided with. It was a small golden statue of a Pegasus, wings spread, on a black stand.

"Oh hey, that's my 'Junior Speedsters Most Improved Technique' award!" Blue realized. "I've been wondering where that went!"

"And it turns out it was on the floor." Mist growled. "Seriously Blue, you need to watch where you leave your things. I could've broken my neck."

"Okay... slight overreaction?" Blue frowned. "You only stubbed a hoof. It's not the end of the world, you know."

"Oh, that's a fine attitude to have." Mist growled, her temper (fuelled by hormones) starting to flare. "Your fiancée almost suffers a terrible accident and lose our baby, and you just wave it off."

"Hey, I'm sorry I left it out." Blue apologized. "But I doubt a little trip would have been so bad. Worse-case scenario, you would have gotten a skinned knee or two. And the foal wouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

"Now that I think about it, you're always leaving your things out." Mist snarled. "You never clean up after yourself. What are you, twelve?"

"I like my stuff where it is." Blue growled defensively. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we're going to be married someday." Mist countered. "And I don't exactly relish the thought of having to clean up your messes all the time. I'm starting to feel like I'll have two foals to look after when this is done."

"Well pardon me, little miss neat freak." Blue sneered, standing up. "In case you've forgotten, I do have a full-time job and a pregnant mare to contend with. Forgive me if I suddenly find myself lacking the time to clean up a few things off the floor."

"Excuses, excuses." Mist snarled. "I have a full-time job too, you know. But I've never had trouble keeping my living space clean and presentable."

"Well, some 'full-time' jobs aren't as hard as others." Blue shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mist stared daggers at Blue.

"How hard can it be, just sitting around, reading books all day?" Blue snorted. "When I'm at the bar, I spend most of my time on my hooves, serving the customers. That's a real job right there."

"So you're saying my job isn't real?" Mist growled.

"Yeah." Blue nodded fiercely. "Yeah, I am!"

"Just the kind the tripe I'd expect from a former jock like you." Mist sneered. "If it doesn't involve strenuous physical activity, it doesn't mean anything, right?"

"You said it, not me." Blue huffed. "Besides, I stand by my point. I'm too busy to clean a few bits and bobs off the floor. Maybe you should have been more careful. Unless of course, being pregnant has deflated that overblown brain of yours."

"Okay, that's it!" Mist yelled. "I don't have to stay here and take this! I'm outta here! Out of this unclean hovel, where you're content to wallow in your own filth."

"Yeah, that's it." Blue said stubbornly. "Go back to your fancy castle, your majesty. It must have been so hard, slumming with us regular ponies... except that's how you started out, remember? You were just some country bumpkin filly living on a dirt farm out in the middle of nowhere! So who are you to judge how I live?"

"Don't you dare…" Mist growled, her anger at its peak. "Don't you dare knock Dodge Junction."

"It's not me who's knocking it, your highness." Blue smirked. "With all that time living in the castle, you've forgotten how regular ponies live. So go on back there if you don't like it here. I'm sure it'll be better than slumming with a slob like me!"

"Finally, we agree on something!" Mist yelled, heading towards the front door. "Give me a call when you're ready to be civilized!"

"And why don't you give me a call when you're ready to get off your high horse?!" Blue roared.

"Fine!" Mist spat.

"Fine!" Blue retorted.

Mist left the apartment, slamming the door behind. Seconds later, Blue's anger started to fade. He sat back down, lay against the couch, and sighed heavily.

"What just happened?" He groaned.

As Mist marched over to the castle, she was still overcome with anger.

"Who does he think he is..." She muttered to herself. "Lazy slob... could have broke my neck..."

Mist continued her angry muttering all the way to the castle.

"Princess Mist." The guard bowed. "I was under the impression you were staying the night at Mr. Blazes?"

"There's been a change of plans." Mist said coldly. "Now kindly open the gate."

"Yes, your highness." The guard nodded, unnerved by Mist's dark mood.

Mist walked through the open gate, and into the castle. Stopping only to get a snack from the kitchen, she marched up to her room. Along the way, she crossed paths with Constell.

"Hey Mist, what's up?" Constell asked.

"Nothing." Mist frowned. "Absolutely nothing is up."

"What are you doing back here, anyway?" Constell asked. "I thought you and Blue-"

"Don't even say his name!" Mist yelled. "That buckin' jerk. That callous, uncaring... raaargh!"

"Okay, what happened?" Constell narrowed her eyes.

"None of your business!" Mist yelled. "I'm going to my room, so kindly leave me alone!"

Mist stomped down the corridor.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen..." Constell smirked. "Just thank your lucky stars Celestia and Shine are away on a diplomatic visit. Shine wouldn't be so nice about this."

Mist entered her room, and, heeding the call of her aching ankles, threw herself on to her bed. She started punching her pillow, imagining it to have Blue's face.

"Stupid! Lousy! Jerk!" She roared, striking it over and over again. Her anger suddenly gave way to tears, and she buried her face in the pillow.

The next morning, Constell knocked on the door.

"Mist?" She asked. "Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Mist yelled.

"I was just asking to be polite, you know." Constell deadpanned, as she used her magic to force open the door. "Now, what the heck is going on with you?"

"Leave me alone." Mist turned away petulantly.

"No can do." Constell shook her head. "We're family, remember? And this is what family does. I'm not leaving until you start talking."

"Okay, fine." Mist sighed. "It all started yesterday..."

It took Mist a minute or two to fully explain things.

"Seriously?" Constell frowned. "That's what this is all about?"

"You sound just like Blue." Mist growled. "That unfeeling louse. I'm never speaking to him again!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Constell waved her hooves. "Simmer down there. Don't do anything you might regret."

"He doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?" Mist pouted.

"Of course he cares about you." Constell countered. "He saved your life, remember?"

"Which only makes him not caring now even worse!" Mist spat.

"Easy now." Constell urged. "All this anger can't be good for the foal."

As if on cue, Mist's stomach started growling.

"I'm starving." She declared. "You wanna help? Then get me some food!"

"Consider it done." Constell nodded, acknowledging Mist's condition. "But we're not done talking about this."

"Oh, goody." Mist rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Blue (who was in a similarly dark mood) opened up the bar. He tried to put what happened the day before out of his mind by focusing on his work. After an hour or so, Luxury entered the bar.

"Hey, pal." Luxury said in greeting. "Why the long face?"

"What's it to you?" Blue sneered.

"I'm your friend, remember?" Luxury pointed out. "Friends look out for each other. So what's up?"

"You wanna know what's up?" Blue growled. "Then I'll tell ya."

After another quick explanation, Luxury was left gaping.

"Wow." He frowned. "That sure escalated quickly."

"I know, right?" Blue said indignantly. "The mare stubs her hoof on something, and she goes ballistic!"

"Well, you didn't exactly things, did you?" Luxury pointed out. "Dissing her job, and her old home..."

"She started it!" Blue said petulantly.

"But you kept it going." Luxury countered. "Maybe you should... y'know, apologise?"

"Why should I?" Blue yelled stubbornly. "I'm not the bad guy here! Sure, it was my trophy she walked into, but it's not like I left it there on purpose! She's the one who should apologise for losing it over a little thing like that!"

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is." Luxury declared. "What matters is that you love each other."

"Yeah, not really feeling the love right now." Blue growled.

"Of course you do." Luxury continued. "You fell in love at first sight. You've been dating for over a year. You're engaged, with a foal on the way. You're both crazy about each other. Do you really want to throw all that away because you're too stubborn to apologize?"

Blue looked back on all the good times he and Mist had together. Their first date, the first time she "slept over," their first Hearth's Warming Eve, their anniversary, and of course, the day he proposed to her... Every one of those moments was a wonderful, magical memory. The thought of tossing them all aside over such a minor disagreement suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Well... I guess not..." Blue frowned. "But-"

"No buts." Luxury interrupted. "I'm not going to watch you both throw this relationship away over a silly little argument, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Blue frowned. "But what if it's too late? What if Mist won't accept my apology?"

"I'm sure she will." Luxury smiled. "But we won't know unless you try."

Back at the castle, Mist was devouring a small banquet's worth of food. Constell watched awkwardly, trying not to look too disgusted.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Mist smiled after finishing the last of it.

"You know, I've been thinking." Constell declared. "Maybe you were right to ditch Blue. You don't need him."

"Exactly." Mist nodded.

"You're a smart mare." Constell continued. "You can handle this without him."

"That I can." Mist agreed.

"He'd just hold you back, anyway." Constell declared.

"Oh, you have no idea." Mist snarled contemptuously.

"You've got the brains and the heart to handle carrying and raising a foal yourself." Constell smiled. "In the grand scheme of things, Blue is superfluous."

"Without a doubt." Mist sneered.

"So what if you're going to end up an unwed single mother?" Constell shrugged. "So what if it'll bring shame to both sides of the family? So what if the foal is going to grow up without a father? No big deal, right?"

Mist's face fell, then hardened.

"I-I know what you're trying to do." She stuttered. "You're trying to use reverse psychology to trick me into getting back with Blue. It won't work. I know everything when it comes to that stuff."

"No tricks." Constell remarked. "Just the truth. Do you really want to be all by yourself in this? Raising the foal alone?"

"I won't be alone." Mist insisted. "I'll have all of you to help me."

"It won't be the same, though." Constell countered. "Some of the best times of my childhood involved just me and my dad. You really want to deprive your foal of that?"

"Well, I..." Mist frowned.

"And what about Blue?" Constell asked. "You guys were perfect together. You really want to throw all that away from some dumb little argument?"

Mist struggled to deny it, but she couldn't hold her feelings any more.

"...NO!" She wailed. "I don't want that! I miss the big jerk, I really do! I just can't help it! And the foal... I don't want it to grow up without a father. I may have lost my dad, but at least I met him, even if I don't remember him that well! But if Blue and I stay apart, the foal may never know him at all..." Mist started crying. "What was I thinking?! I should never have said those things to Blue! And now, because of me, our foal is doomed to never know its own father! I don't want that for the poor thing! It deserves the love of both its parents, not just one!"

"Then why don't you go and make up with Blue?" Constell suggested.

"You know how stubborn Blue is." Mist sniffed, wiping her eyes. "He probably won't even accept my apology."

"Sure he will." Constell smiled. "I'll bet you misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Then wasn't he come here, then?" Mist asked.

"Maybe you should go to him." Constell told her.

"I know I should." Mist sighed. "But I don't know if I can."

"Sure you can." Constell smiled.

"I just... need some time to think about what I could say." Mist sighed. "Would you...?"

"Sure thing." Constell nodded, as she left the room. "Good luck."

Mist lost herself in thought, trying to come up with the most heartfelt apology she could. At the same time, Blue was awash with regret. Not even his work could take his mind off things.

 _'What can I say that can possibly make up for yesterday?'_ He thought. _'What am I going to do if Mist never talks to me again? If I can never see our foal, all because of my stubborn pride?'_

At the end day, while closing up the bar, Blue decided to go for broke.

 _'Time to stallion up, Blazes.'_ He told himself. _'Swallow your pride, and get over to the castle. Apologize to Mist about yesterday. Even if she doesn't accept your apology, it's still the right thing to do.'_

Blue marched all the way to the castle. Just as he was about to announce himself to the guard, the gates opened. To his surprise, Mist was on the other side.

"Mist?" He gaped.

"Blue." Mist said flatly, her expression unreadable.

"I... I've got something I want to say to you..." Blue stuttered.

"As a matter of fact, so do I." Mist declared.

For a moment, the two gazed at each other. Then...

"I'm sorry." They both said at once, before reeling with confusion. "Wait, _you're_ sorry?"

"I'm the one who overreacted." Mist declared.

"But I'm the one who took it too far." Blue countered. "I should never have thrown in those digs about you. It was totally uncalled for."

"Neither was me calling you a slob and a foal." Mist sighed. "I was just so angry... luckily, I had somepony to help me see how wrong I was."

"Me too." Blue nodded. "I don't want to lose you, Mist. Not over something as petty as some misplaced trophy. And I want to be there when our foal is born. I want to help you raise it, too."

"I want that as well." Mist smiled. "So what do you say we forgive and forget?"

"Gladly." Blue grinned. "C'mere, you!"

Blue pulled Mist in for a kiss.

"Boy, I missed you." He sighed.

"I missed you too." Mist chuckled. "...So, is it okay if I stay over tonight?"

"You bet." Blue grinned. "I'll even clean up a little."

"You don't have to do that." Mist told him.

"I know." Blue smiled. "But I want to."

"Yeah?" Mist beamed. "Well, what I want is to snuggle with you on the couch, all night long."

"I think that can be arranged." Blue chuckled.

The once again happy couple walked back to Blue's apartment, side by side. Their relationship had only grown stronger from their disagreement, and they were more determined than ever to see Mist's pregnancy through to the end, together.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Month Four: A Teacher's Pride

**Stand By You**

 **Month Five: A Teacher's Pride**

Another morning came, and with it, another bout of morning sickness. Mist shrugged it off, though, as her mood was too elated to be brought down by a little involuntary stomach evacuation. It was a special day for her; Barely a week ago, Mist had received word from Twilight that her beloved teacher would be coming to Canterlot on this date to "discuss her academic future." Mist had been overjoyed to read that letter, and wasted no time wondering what it meant. Perhaps it would mean Twilight felt she was ready to take her studies to the next level, or she could possibly even give her a glorious research assignment. Mist was practically giddy over the possibilities, something Blue had noticed over the past week, and playfully joked about.

"You know, most mares don't smile after they're done throwing up." He pointed out as she emerged from the bathroom, grinning widely.

"This mare does." Mist chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait to hear what Twilight has in store for me! Whatever it is, I'll make her proud, just you wait and see!"

"That's something I've been wanting to ask you about." Blue frowned. "Twilight's gotta know how far along you're getting. Does she really think now is the best time to kick things up a notch?"

"Give Twilight a little credit." Mist frowned. "Don't forget, she was once Celestia's student, just as I'm hers. That gives her an insight into what it's like to be in my horseshoes. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"She'd better." Blue frowned. "If not, she and I are gonna have some words. I don't care if she is royalty, nopony messes with my gal."

"I love it when you act all chivalrous." Mist kissed him on the cheek. "But you don't need to worry. Whatever Twilight has in store for me, I'm sure I can handle it."

"I know you can." Blue smiled. "Can't blame me for worrying, though. It's part-and-parcel of being a devoted fiancé."

"It sure is." Mist smiled. "See you soon."

"You know it." Blue kissed her.

Misty made her way to the castle. As she entered the foyer, she saw Celestia speaking to a servant. Once the conversation was over, she approached.

"Good morning, Celestia." She grinned. "Has Twilight arrived yet?"

"Indeed, she has." Celestia smiled. "She's waiting for you in the library."

"Wish me luck." Mist grinned.

"I would, but I don't think you'll need it." Celestia declared.

"Me neither!" Mist squeed, barely able to contain her excitement. "It just seemed like the thing to say! Well, here I go..."

Celestia watched as her sister-in-law raced down the corridor.

"Somepony's in for a surprise." She chuckled, having been informed beforehoof by Twilight of the true purpose of her visit.

Mist headed to the library as fast as her current body shape would allow. As she reached the door, she took a moment to catch her breath before entering, wanting to look as professional and calm as possible for the big announcement. Once she was sure she was ready, Mist took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hello, Mist." Twilight smiled.

"Good morning, Twilight." Mist nodded respectfully. "It's always so good to see you."

"You too, my faithful student." Twilight declared, channeling her former mentor. "Now, I suppose you're wondering exactly why I called for this little meeting."

"Well, your letter did say something about discussing my academic future." Mist recalled. "So I'm assuming this has something to do with my studies."

"Indeed, it does." Twilight nodded.

"Well, I have been keeping up with my work, in spite of... you know..." Mist pointed out her swollen belly.

"Oh, I know." Twilight nodded, sitting down. "Speaking of which, how about you sit down, take the weight off your hooves?"

"With pleasure." Mist took the seat opposite Twilight's. "So, what is it you have in mind for me? A new project? A new kind of studying?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Twilight announced.

"Pardon?" Mist blinked.

"Mist, I think it might be best if we... suspend your studies for a while." Twilight declared.

"...What?" Mist gasped. "But... but why? Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I can make up for it. Please, give me another chance!"

"Relax, Mist." Twilight tried to calm her student. "You haven't done anything wrong. I was just thinking that maybe you should take some time off from your studies so you can focus on the foal."

"...Oh." Mist grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought... that you didn't want me as your student any more."

"That will never happen." Twilight smiled. "Having you for a student has been one of the best times of my life, and I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Then why-?" Mist started.

"Because I've been where you are." Twilight declared. "I've been pregnant twice. I know how tough and stressful it can be, and I don't think continuing your studies will help the situation."

"Well, I was planning to ask for a break at some point down the line." Mist admitted. "I didn't think it would be this soon..."

"I know how much you love being my student, Mist." Twilight smiled. "I loved being Celestia's student just as much. But things are different right now. You have a new life growing inside you. You have a responsibility to that foal, far greater than any responsibility you have towards me."

"You're right." Mist sighed. "I guess I just... couldn't bring myself to face the facts. I really do love being your student, and I couldn't bare the idea of giving it up."

"It'll be okay." Twilight smiled. "Once the foal is born, and you've settled into being a mother, you can go back to your studies... part-time of course."

"Of course." Mist nodded sadly.

"Hey, cheer up." Twilight urged. "Being a mother is an incredible experience. Take it from me, you'll learn more from raising that foal than you could from any book."

"If you say so." Mist declared. "I just hope Blue and I are up to the challenge. After all, this was all so unexpected..."

"Hey, you think Flash and I were ready when we found out Dusk was on the way?" Twilight chuckled. "Not a chance. We worried at first, but once Dusk came along, all those worries just vanished."

"You make it sound so easy." Mist frowned.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it can be hard at times." Twilight admitted. "Raising Dusk had its ups and downs, but it was the most rewarding experience of our lives. And we got to live through that experience a second time when Starlight came. Of course, after what we went through with Dusk, we were better prepared that time around... though it still wasn't exactly a breeze."

"Don't mention another foal." Mist shook her head. "Blue and I are having enough trouble handling just the one."

"Believe me, the trouble hasn't even started yet." Twilight joked. "But seriously, being a mother is an incredible experience. The simple joy of raising a foal, watching it grow, and being so proud of it all the while... Ah, I miss those times."

"It was really that great?" Mist asked.

"More than I can put into words." Twilight smiled. "Raising both Dusk and Starlight was the greatest project of my life. Taking care of them, providing for them, having fun with them, guiding them on their path to adulthood... it's indescribable."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Mist mused.

"I can't tell you how happy I was to hear you were pregnant." Twilight admitted. "Knowing that my beloved student was going to feel the joy that I felt, to experience the wonders I did, and see the gloriousness of motherhood for her own... I was totally ecstatic."

"Aww, you were?" Mist smiled, touched by her teacher's confession.

"Of course I was." Twilight nodded. "You're my student, remember? Every triumph of yours makes me so proud. Every time you finished an assignment, or completed a dissertation, I was amazed. Amazed that such a sharp and talented pony elected to be my student."

"Well, it wasn't all me." Mist said modestly. "I had a great teacher, remember?"

"There are no great teachers, only great students." Twilight countered. "I still remember the day you became my student."

"So do I." Mist smiled.

 _Ten years ago..._

The young Mist was sitting out in the garden, reading. She taken quite an interest in books lately, spending most of her time in the library. There were never many books back in Dodge Junction, and Mist had hardly ever travelled up until she joined her brother in Canterlot. One morning, shortly after her arrival, she had stumbled upon the library, and started reading a book regarding classical spell-casting at random. Once she started reading, she found she couldn't stop. She began reading more and more books, eagerly looking forward to the days when new tomes were delivered, all the while learning more and more, as her hunger for knowledge grew and grew. No topic seemed to be too complicated or overwhelming for her; History, culture, magic, she breezed through them all.

This didn't go unnoticed by Shine and Celestia, who agreed that they had to do something to nurture Mist's gift. As Mist continued engrossing herself in the book (a compendium of ancient Unicorn rites and rituals), they walked over to her.

"Mist?" Shine asked.

Mist didn't respond, as she was so thoroughly engrossed in the book.

"Mist?" Shine tapped Mist on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Oh!" Mist yelped. "...Sorry, big bro. Guess I got a little too wrapped up in my reading."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Celestia declared. "I find 'Unicorn Rites & Rituals' to be a quite compelling read, myself."

"Isn't it, though?" Mist smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Celestia and I have noticed what an interest you've taken in reading, lately." Shine declared. "I always know you were smart, but I didn't know you were such a little scholar."

"Neither did I." Mist blushed lightly. "Not a bad little hobby, though."

"Don't be so humble." Celestia declared. "for you to grasp such a variety of topics in such a short time is nothing short of remarkable."

"You've got a real gift, sis." Shine declared. "And you need to nurture that gift."

"That is why we are here." Celestia declared. "We have arranged for a way for you to learn even more. That is, if you believe you are up for the challenge."

"I guess." Mist shrugged. "What have you got for me?"

"Oh, it's not what we've got." Shine declared. "It's what _she's_ got."

Shine gestured through the open door, and Twilight emerged.

"Hello, Mist." Twilight smiled.

"Twilight?" Mist gasped, dumbfounded. She had met Twilight several times up until then, and they had gotten along fine, but she couldn't fathom what connection the Princess of Friendship had to nurturing her gift. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to make you an offer." Twilight announced.

"What kind of offer"? Mist asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, after talking with Shine and Celestia about your love of books and knowledge, I've decided to offer you my services in helping you expand that knowledge further." Twilight declared. "Basically, I'm asking if you, Mist Paladin, would like to become my personal student."

"I... you..." Mist stuttered. "You want me to be your student?!"

"I certainly would." Twilight nodded. "A bright young filly like you deserves only the best tutelage. What do you say?"

"I... I..." Mist quivered. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Terrific." Twilight smiled. "Just give me a day or two to write up a lesson plan, and we can get started."

"I can't believe this!" Mist squeed. "I'm going to be the personal student of a Princess!" She started hopping around in circles. "Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!"

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction when Celestia asked me to be her student." Twilight chuckled.

"Indeed it was." Celestia beamed. "I hold such fond memories of the time when you were my student. And now, here you are, taking on a student of your own. I couldn't be prouder, Twilight."

"Congrats, Mist." Shine grinned. "I knew you'd love our little idea."

"Thanks for this!" Mist squealed, still hopping. "All of you! This is so awesome!"

"You do understand that being my personal student is a big responsibility?" Twilight asked. "No pressure or anything, but I expect you to give total commitment to your studies. Can I count on you to do that?"

Mist stopped hopping. She turned to face Twilight, and bowed.

"Yes, ma'am." She said confidently. "Consider me 100% committed."

"That's all I need to hear." Twilight extended her hoof. "Student."

"Teacher." Mist placed her hoof on Twilight's. "I'm really looking forward to my first lesson, by the way."

"You should be." Twilight grinned. "I'm already putting together a real doozy. But I'm sure a filly with your brains can handle it. Right?"

"I won't let you down." Mist pledged. "This, I promise."

"Thatta girl." Twilight beamed. "Now, I've got to head home now, but don't worry. We'll be having that first lesson very soon."

The second Twilight left, Mist began hopping around again.

"Oh, this is so great!" Mist squealed again. "Wait'll I tell Big Red and Cherry about this! They're gonna flip!"

"Not unless you beat them to it." Shine joked.

"Very funny, Shine." Mist stopped and rolled her eyes, before returning to her hopping. "This is so amazing! Me, Twilight's personal student! I can't wait to get started! It's gonna be awesome!"

 _The present..._

"That was a great day." Mist sighed nostalgically.

"It sure was." Twilight agreed. "And it only got better from there. Teaching you, watching you learn and grow... it was like having a second daughter."

"Aw, shucks..." Mist gushed.

"Every time you rose to a challenge and conquered it, I was filled with pride." Twilight declared. "But now you have a new challenge: Being a parent. And I'm sure you'll rise to that challenge magnificently."

"As long as I have ponies like you to support me, I will." Mist agreed. "It was because of your support and belief in me that I got so far in my studies, after all."

"You've been an excellent student, Mist." Twilight declared.

"And you've been a terrific teacher." Mist replied. "I'm gonna miss this, you know..."

"Well, just because you're taking a break from your studies doesn't mean we can't still keep in touch." Twilight pointed out. "If you ever need help with the foal, you can send me a letter. Or even if you just want say 'hi', I'm not picky."

"I will." Mist nodded. "I'll write as often as I can."

"I know you will, my faithful student." Twilight hugged Mist. "But right now, you have a new lesson to learn: motherhood."

"I sure do." Mist grinned. "And this lesson doesn't come with grades."

"And at least you'll have a 'study partner' in Blue." Twilight smirked. "I'm sure he'll be happy to help you in this... and other matters."

"Twilight!" Mist cringed, blushing.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Twilight chuckled.

"Well, you're not exactly wrong..." Mist admitted. "Blue can be quite 'helpful' in certain areas."

"I'll bet." Twilight chuckled. "So can Flash."

"Good thing we found such great stallions." Mist smiled fondly.

"So true." Twilight nodded. "Now that we've got the important matters out of the way, what do you say we catch up? I'll get us some tea, and we can chat about current events."

"That sounds great." Mist beamed.

"I'll get the tea." Twilight declared, stepping out of the library.

"That was Twilight Sparkle." Mist told her bump. "The best teacher ever."

After spending the rest of the morning (and some of the afternoon) talking, Twilight and Mist bid each other goodbye, as Twilight had to return to Ponyville. Mist spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the gardens, reading an old favorite, then met Blue by the gates, as she often did.

"Hey, Blue." She smiled.

"Don't keep me in suspense." Blue told her. "What did Twilight have in store for you? Will I need to have some words with her?"

"I don't think so." Mist chuckled. "You see, Twilight knows how far along I'm getting. Which is why she's given me a break from my studies."

"She did?!" Blue gaped.

"Yep." Mist nodded.

"Good for her." Blue smiled. "I always did like that Princess. A real good egg, she is."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Mist asked. "It means I'll be spending more time at the apartment. With you."

"Ooh, goody." Blue smirked, as Mist nuzzled him. "Remind me to tell Twilight 'thanks' the next time I see her..."

"Somehow, I think she already knows." Mist beamed, as she pecked him on the cheek.

The betrothed pair returned to Blue's apartment together, Mist leaning against Blue, who lovingly wrapped a wing around her.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Month Five: A Father's Woes

**Stand By You**

 **Month Five: A Father's Woes**

Now officially on break from her studies, Mist spent a lot more time at Blue's apartment. But it tended to be quite lonely there during the day, while Blue was off at work, so Mist still went down to the castle often, so she could relax and spend time with the royal side of her family.

One morning, she was sitting in the garden with Constell, Miracle, Vito and Pureblood.

"No offense Mist, but you are really getting big." Constell declared.

"None taken." Mist shrugged. "I've almost forgotten what it was like to have a flat stomach."

"Ooh, the foal's growing so fast!" Miracle squeed. "I hope it's a filly."

"It better be a colt." Vito declared. "There's enough girls around here already..."

"I don't really care what it is." Pureblood shrugged. "Just so long as we get a new playmate."

"Whatever this little one turns out to be, I know it'll love you all." Mist smiled.

"I can't wait!" Miracle grinned. "I'm gonna be aunt Miracle! Got a nice ring to it, huh?"

"Sure does." Mist ruffled Miracle's mane.

"Can I foalsit it someday?" Miracle asked. "Please?"

"We'll see." Mist chuckled.

At that point, one of the castle servants, an Earth Pony, walked over to them.

"Lady Mist, you have a visitor." He declared.

"A visitor?" Mist mused. "Blue's still at work, so it can't be him..."

As Mist walked into the main hall, she was surprised and delighted to see Big Red standing before her.

"Big Red!" She cheered, rushing over and hugging him.

"How's mah girl?" Big Red hugged her back. "Hoo dawgies, look at you. Ah almost didn't recognize ya. Yer a reg'lar blimp!"

"Red!" Mist pouted.

"Cutest darn blimp Ah ever saw, though." Big Red chuckled.

"Thanks." Mist grinned. "So, what brings you here?"

"What, a stallion can't come an' visit his adoptive daughter?" Big Red shrugged.

"Well, it would have been nice if you sent a letter first." Mist declared.

"But then, Ah woulda spoiled the surprise." Big Red chuckled. "So, how are things goin'? Ya holdin' up okay?"

"I'm doing great, Red." Mist beamed. "And so is the foal. It's growing bigger and stronger every day."

"Now that's what Ah like ta hear." Big Red smiled. "But what are ya doin', still on yer hooves? Let's get ya sat down. A filly in yer condition oughta not overexert yerself."

"I'm fine, Red." Mist rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting overprotective on me. I've already had to deal with that from Blue."

"Glad ta hear it." Big Red declared. "That stallion's got his head on straight."

"I still had to set him straight, though." Mist frowned. "It was sweet of him to want to keep me safe, but he was practically suffocating me."

"He wuz only tryin' ta help, Ah'll bet." Big Red declared. "Ya picked a good one there, li'l lady."

"Don't I know it?" Mist smirked.

"Where is he now?" Big Red asked. "Lemme guess: tendin' ta that bar a' his?"

"Got it in one." Mist nodded. "But it's okay. I've got plenty of company here. I was just hanging out with Constell and the others in the garden."

"Mind if Ah join ya?" Big Red asked. "It's bin a while since Ah've seen our li'l extended family."

"Not at all." Mist smiled. "Let's go."

Big Red followed Mist back out into the garden.

"Howdy, everypony." He smiled.

"Grampa!" Miracle cheered, leaping into his arms.

"Hey, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "Nice ta see ya."

"Hey there, Big Red." Constell smiled. "Long time, no see."

"What can Ah say?" Big Red shrugged. "We had a decent harvest this year, so Ah've bin workin' overtime these past few weeks. Finally got sum spare time, so Ah figgered Ah'd come down an' surprise ya all."

"Well, consider us surprised." Vito declared.

"Good to see you, Mr. Red." Pureblood smiled.

"Well, look at the two a' you." Big Red smiled. "You kids are all sproutin' up like weeds! Why, Ah remember when Mist wuz yer age. Such a sweet li'l filly."

"Thanks, Red." Mist smiled.

"But she could be purty timid at times." Big Red continued. "Why, this one night, when a big ol' thunderstorm came in, the poor filly was so scared, she wet the bed!"

"Red!" Mist yelped, blushing.

Pureblood and Vito snickered. Even Miracle couldn't help smiling slightly.

"It's not funny!" Mist yelled, mortified.

"Of course not." Constell nodded, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Sorry, darlin'." Big Red apologized. "Didn't mean ta embarrass ya. Guess mah nostalgia kinda got away from me..."

"Just don't do it again." Mist cringed. "The last I thing I need right now is stories like that."

"Ah hear ya." Big Red nodded.

"So, how long are you staying, grampa?" Miracle asked.

"Oh, Ah'd say about a week." Big Red shrugged.

"A week?" Mist frowned. "What about Cherry?"

"She won't be lonely." Big Red declared. "She's entertainin' some cousins from Appleloosa. So we both get ta spend the week with family."

"Sounds good." Constell grinned. "Right, Mist?"

"Yeah, sure." Mist nodded.

Late in the afternoon, Blue came to the castle, ready to pick up Mist and escort her to his apartment. He stopped outside the gates, expecting Mist any second. After a few moments passed with no sign, he decide to investigate.

"Hey, pal." He called to the guard. "Where's Mist?"

"She is inside, Mr. Blazes." The guard declared.

"Okay..." Blue frowned. "Think I can come in?"

"Of course." The guard nodded, opening the gate.

Blue walked up the path to the castle, feeling a twinge of worry. Had something happened to Mist to prevent her from coming outside?

Once he entered the castle, Blue spotted Celestia.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." He bowed.

"Good afternoon." Celestia smiled.

"I, er, don't suppose you know where Mist is?" Blue asked.

"Oh, she's in the study." Celestia pointed.

"Thanks." Blue nodded, before heading down the corridor.

As Blue entered the study, he was greeted by the sight of Mist reading a book beside Big Red.

"There you are." He smiled, walking over and hugging her. "I was worried when you weren't at the gate."

"Sorry, Blue." Mist apologized. "Guess I kind of lost track of time."

"Howdy, stranger." Big Red greeted Blue.

"Hey, Mr. Red." Blue declared. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah'm gettin' a lot a' that today." Big Red chuckled.

"Big Red's staying for the week." Mist revealed.

"Good for him." Blue shrugged. "Now, what say we head on home? We can share those turf tacos in the fridge."

"Not so fast, pardner." Big Red said suddenly.

"...Is there a problem?" Blue asked.

"Ah wuz kinda hopin' Mist could stay at the castle." Big Red declared. "Ah've only got one week ta spare right now, an' Ah'd like to spend it with mah lovely adoptive daughter."

"Aw, thanks." Mist smiled. "You don't mind, do you, Blue?"

"I guess not." Blue shrugged. "As long as it makes you happy."

"Now that's what Ah like ta hear." Big Red smiled. "Yer one heck of a coltfriend, kiddo."

"Yeah, that's me." Blue grinned. "Mind if I stick around here for a while? It'll be pretty lonely in that apartment without you, Mist."

"Sure." Mist nodded. "Pull up a chair."

Blue sat beside Mist.

"This reminds me of when Ah used ta read ya bedtime stories." Big Red smiled fondly at Mist. "Yer favourite wuz always _Captain Cuddlycolt_. Remember how ya always wanted me ta read it ta ya in those funny voices?"

"Yeah, those were good times." Mist said flatly, a little embarrassed due to Blue's proximity.

" _Captain Cuddlycolt_ , huh?" Blue smirked.

"Zip it." Mist growled.

After an hour or so of reading, Blue prepared to head back to his apartment. Mist followed him all the way to the gate.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful." Blue kissed Mist goodnight. "I'll be counting the minutes."

"Me too." Mist grinned.

Blue walked out of the gate, and down the street, Mist waving him off every step of the way. Once he had vanished from view Mist returned to the castle. Big Red was waiting for here, grinning widely.

"You two are so dang cute, ya know that?" He smirked.

"So I've been told." Mist chuckled. "I'd better start getting ready for bed soon. I need my rest, after all."

"Ya sure do." Big Red nodded. "Want me ta tuck ya in?"

"Tuck me in?" Mist frowned. "Don't you think I'm a little old for that?"

"Ah mean, would you like me ta lend ya a hoof?" Big Red corrected himself.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." Mist turned him down.

"Suit yerself." Big Red shrugged. "But I'll be there if ya need me."

"Good to know." Mist deadpanned.

After partaking in her nightly bedtime ritual, which involved such things as brushing her teeth and undoing her braid, Mist went into her old room, which looked exactly how she'd left it.

"Home, sweet home." She yawned, as she prepared to get into bad.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mist called.

Big Red entered the room, carrying a glass of white liquid.

"Ah gotchya some warm milk." He smiled. "Ta help ya sleep, a'course."

"I haven't had warm milk since I was a filly." Mist frowned.

"What, now yer too good fer it?" Big Red retorted.

"No, but I don't really need much help falling asleep these days." Mist yawned again. "Believe me."

"Oh... okay." Big Red sighed. He placed the milk on the bedside table. "Still, I'll leave it there, iffin' ya change yer mind."

"Fair enough." Mist shrugged. "Night, Big Red."

"Night, darlin'." Big Red kissed Mist on the forehead, then left the room.

 _'Weird.'_ Mist thought. _'He hasn't kissed me good night in years. What's going on?'_

Mist was far too tired to ponder the matter further; The second her head touched the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mist awakened. She had ceased suffering from morning sickness a few days ago, leaving her mornings peaceful, or so she thought...

As Mist opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Big Red looking right at her.

"Ah!" She yelped, leaning backwards.

"Mornin', sleepyhead!" Big Red grinned. He held up a tray of food. "Ah brought ya some breakfast! All yer favorites: cherry jam toast, kale flakes, and some ice-cold OJ!"

"Um, thanks..." Mist frowned, as Big Red eased the tray onto her lap. "I could have gotten breakfast myself..."

"Well, Ah got it fer ya!" Big Red declared. "Ya don't haveta lift a hoof when Big Red is on the case!"

"Okay..." Mist frowned, reluctantly eating her breakfast. It was a little awkward for her, as Big Red was standing there the whole time, that same smile plastered on his face. Mist wanted to say something, but felt it would be rude, and a little ungrateful, considering he made her breakfast.

"Well, that was delicious." Mist said finally, as she pushed aside the empty tray. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do."

"Like what, darlin'?" Big Red asked.

"Like brushing my mane, for starters." Mist answered.

"Ah can do that fer ya." Big Red smiled. "Remember Ah used ta do it when you were a filly?"

"That was a long time ago." Mist said bluntly.

"Yeah, but ya never ferget it." Big Red smiled, picking up the manebrush.

Realising there was no arguing with him, Mist reluctantly let Big Red brush her mane, hoping that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, she couldn't be more wrong; Big Red continued doing things for her and reminiscing about her fillyhood years all morning. In the library, he got some books for her, recalling her first book report from grade school, and how he had hung it up on the fridge. In the garden, he offered her sunscreen, at the same time recalling the instance when she got sunburn on one of her legs. And when Mist tried to relax in the lounge, he brought her a blanket, and offered to sing her a lullaby, just like he did when she was little.

Around noon, Big Red offered to fetch Mist some lunch. Mist agreed, but only so she could have some time away from him. As she rushed off in the opposite direction from the kitchen, she bumped into Shine.

"Whoa, sis." Shine chuckled. "Where's the fire?"

"It's not a fire, but it's big and red, if you catch my drift." Mist frowned.

"Big Red?" Shine frowned. "He's the problem?"

"Not exactly." Mist admitted. "He's just been acting really weird around me since he got here."

"Weird how?" Shine asked. "Is he being overprotective?"

"Not exactly." Mist shrugged. "It's more he's... coddling me. Like I'm still a little filly."

"Now that _is_ weird." Shine admitted. "Maybe you should try talking to him?"

"I don't know." Mist frowned. "He really isn't causing any harm. And he's just trying to help..."

"If it's weirding you out, then it really isn't helping." Shine pointed out. "I know you don't want to hurt his feelings, but he should know how you really feel."

"Okay, I'll do it." Mist smiled. "Thanks, Shine."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Shine grinned.

"Being annoying." Mist joked.

"Funny." Shine rolled his eyes.

Mist headed back the way she came, looking for Big Red. She didn't have to search far, as Big Red came her way, carrying a plate of food."

"There ya are!" Big Red smiled. "I gotchya a nice, healthy lunch! Ah even cut up the carrots fer ya, jest like in the old days."

"...Big Red, can we talk for a second?" Mist asked.

"Sure, li'l lady." Big Red smiled. "What's on yer mind?"

"Look, I appreciate all the attention, but..." Mist paused for a moment. "But why are you babying me all of a sudden?"

"Well, Ah..." Big Red muttered.

"No offense, but it's a bit much for me." Mist continued. "Not to mention you haven't acted like that with me for years."

"Yeah, the thing about is..." Big Red faltered.

"What?" Mist asked. "Tell me, please."

Big Red sighed deeply.

"Here's the honest truth." He said solemnly. "After Ah heard you wuz pregnant, Ah finally realised that you're not gonna be a little filly much longer."

"I haven't been a little filly for the past ten years, Big Red." Mist frowned.

"Ah know." Big Red nodded. "But ya've always been mah li'l filly. But now yer carrying a foal a' yer own, and that really hit home fer me. Yer becomin' a mare, ready to start your own family. Ah figgered this here week wuz mah last chance to be with mah li'l filly one last time... before she's gone fer good."

"Oh, Red..." Mist sighed.

"Call me an old fool, but Ah really thought those times would last ferever." Big Red sighed. "Guess Ah wuz jest foolin' mahself."

"I know it's hard to accept that your little filly's all grown up." Mist sympathized. "But what's done is done. We can't go back, can we?"

"Nah." Big Red shook his head. "Ah jest... miss it, y'know? Having kids ta raise, play with, an' nurture. But both mah kids are all grown up now. Ah never realised how much Ah loved havin' a full house. Don't get me wrong, Ah love bein' with Cherry, but our house jest doesn't feel right without li'l ones in it."

"I never saw it like that." Mist comforted Big Red. "Never guessed how much raising us meant to you..."

"...Oh, Mist." Big Red sighed. "Listen ta me, prattlin' on about the past. What must ya think a' me?"

"I think you're the best dad I could have asked for." Mist smiled. "I know it wasn't easy, taking me and Shine in after mom and dad died, but you did a great job. And I'm proud to call you my dad."

"Aw, thanks, darlin'." Big Red sniffed, his eyes watering. "Ya know, Ah couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

"Thanks, Red." Mist beamed.

At that moment, Mist's stomach started to grumble.

"Whoops." Mist chuckled. "I was so busy with our little talk, I forgot about lunch."

"Ah suppose ya'll be wantin' ta rustle up yer own vittles, huh?" Big Red asked. "Guess Ah oughta get rid a' this stuff."

"No, it's okay." Mist smiled. "No sense in wasting good food, right?"

"That's mah clever, grown-up mare." Big Red chuckled.

That afternoon, Blue came in to see Mist.

"So, how are things with dear old dad?" He teased. "Did he say something embarrassing yet?"

"If he did, I wouldn't tell you." Mist nudged him playfully.

"Hey, do you think he'd mind if I... stayed the night?" Blue asked. "It's pretty lonely, over in the apartment, without you to snuggle with."

"Same here, handsome." Mist cooed.

At that moment, Big Red came around the corner.

"Howdy, Blue." He smiled.

"Hey there." Blue waved. "Listen, do you mind if I stay over with Mist tonight?"

"'Course not." Big Red declared. "Yer her fiance, right? Ya got every right ta be with her."

"Thanks, Red." Mist smiled.

"Now that's a great dad." Blue chuckled.

"An' it wouldn't be the first sleepover she's had." Big Red grinned. "Why, Ah remember this one time when a filly by the name a' Barley slept over..."

"Red!" Mist yelled. "I thought we promised never to mention that again!"

"Sorry, kiddo." Big Red chuckled.

"What's the problem?" Blue asked. "Who was this Barley filly? What happened that night?"

"You don't wanna know." Mist frowned.

"Yes, I do." Blue grinned.

"Well, too bad, because I'm not telling." Mist huffed.

"So grouchy." Blue tutted. "I think a little back rub is just what you need to ease that tension."

"Make it a lot." Mist declared. "It's been a busy day."

"Your wish is my command." Blue chuckled, as they headed for Mist's room.

"Yep, yer definitely not a filly anymore." Big Red grinned. "Have fun, you two..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Month Six: Rodeo Romance

**Stand By You**

 **Month Six: Rodeo Romance**

As Mist entered her sixth month of pregnancy, she and Blue took a trip down to Dodge Junction for the weekend, visiting Cherry Jubilee. Luxury had offered to look after Blue's bar, leaving some spare time for him to spend with Mist's family. Alas, Big Red was on a trip delivering cherries to Manehattan when they arrived, so they hadn't seen much of him yet. Cherry was pleased to see them, as she was feeling a little lonely in Red's absence, and gladly welcomed the company (Mist having written ahead and informed her of their arrival).

"Hello, you two!" She beamed as they entered the homestead. "Mist, look at you! You're practically glowing!"

"You really think so?" Mist grinned, her pregnant belly being bigger than ever.

"Of course I do!" Cherry chuckled. "Now Blue, I trust you've been taking care of her?"

"Sure have." Blue nodded.

"Wonderful." Cherry smiled. "Now, I'm sure you must be tired after your long trip. I've got the bed in the spare room all set up for you."

"So you don't mind us... y'know, sleeping together?" Blue asked.

"Of course not." Cherry grinned. "You're both adults. It's no business of mine what you do behind closed doors."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blue winked at Mist.

"Smooth, Casanova." Mist nudged him. "Real smooth."

The morning after their arrival, Cherry made them both breakfast.

"Here you are." She smiled. "A healthy, filling breakfast, just what you need. Especially you, Mist."

"Thanks, Cherry." Mist smiled.

"I still can't believe it, you know." Cherry smiled. "The sweet little filly I used to foalsit is having a foal of her own. I suddenly feel so old..."

"Don't say that." Mist declared. "You're still as spry and energetic as you were when I was a filly."

"Thank you for the compliment, dear." Cherry chuckled. "But I'm still set to become a grandmother once more."

"And I bet you'll be a great one." Blue smiled. "You're one of the kindest, sweetest mares I've ever met, Cherry."

"My, what a charmer." Cherry declared. "You got yourself a good one, Mist. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You deserve nothing but the best."

"Ain't that the truth?" Blue bragged.

"Easy, Cherry." Mist snickered. "Unlike you, Blue isn't always so humble."

"Sure I am." Blue chuckled. "In fact, I'm the most humble guy I know. So I win!"

"So, what are you doing today?" Cherry asked.

"I thought we'd check out that rodeo today." Mist announced. "It's been too long since I've been to one."

"I've never been to one myself." Blue shrugged. "But if Mist thinks it's worth seeing, I'll give it a shot."

"A decision you won't regret." Cherry smiled. "The rodeo's always been one of the best things about this town. You'll have the time of your life, just wait and see."

"Hey, I'll be with Mist." Blue smirked. "So that's pretty much a given."

"Cherry's right." Mist nuzzled him. "You really are a charmer."

"Yep." Blue nodded. "Good thing I'm way too humble to brag about it."

After finishing their breakfast, the two made their way to the rodeo. It was a particularly sunny day, the humidity palpable.

"Sheesh, it's hot." Blue mopped his brow.

"Actually, it's not too bad." Mist shrugged. "You should come by here in the summer. Now that's some real heat."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Blue frowned. "I hope this rodeo is air-conditioned."

"Not exactly." Mist admitted. "But it has plenty of shade."

"Works for me." Blue shrugged.

They managed to arrive mere moments before the show began.

"Oh good, we haven't missed the rodeo clowns." Mist grinned. "These guys are hilarious!"

Blue and Mist found some empty seats (Blue helping Mist into hers), and the show began.

The clowns performed all manner of slapstick tricks, earning the amusement of the crowd, but one in particular was a master at the craft. He was much bigger than the others, and much more energetic. He had refined pratfalls into an art form, performing flips and cartwheels with ease. As the performance neared its end, the large clown's dungarees fell down to his fetlocks. He tripped on them, sending him flying into a pile of hay bales. The clown emerged, and cracked a smile, hay sticking out of his mouth and ears. The crowd roared with laughter, Blue and Mist included.

"Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" Blue guffawed, tears streaming down his eyes. "That guy's incredible!"

"He always is." Mist giggled.

"'Always'?" Blue asked. "So you've seen him before?"

"He's been part of the show for years." Mist smiled. "Nopony does a pratfall like old Troubleshoes Clyde."

"I can believe it." Blue grinned. "Guy really knows his stuff..."

Troubleshoes took a bow, leaning so far forward that he ended up cartwheeling onto his back. He waved his hooves as the crowd laughed once more.

As Blue finished his chortling, he noticed that one member of the crowd wasn't laughing at Troubleshoes. A gray coated, blonde maned Pegasus mare with a Cutie Mark of some bubbles was standing at the foot of the bleachers, staring intently at Troubleshoes.

"What's with her?" Blue pointed out. "No funny bone?"

"I've never seen her around here before." Mist frowned. "And I've never seen anypony not laughing at Troubleshoes."

"Well, she seems pretty interested." Blue noted. "She just keeps staring at him."

"Maybe she's a fan?" Mist suggested.

"A fan who doesn't laugh?" Blue asked. "Weird..."

They had no more time to ponder the mare's mentality, as the show's main attractions began. All sorts of wild sporting events took place; barrel rolling, hay stacking, lasso tricks... all the classics. Blue, who was worried that he might not enjoy the event, quickly got into the swing of things, cheering each performer on. Mist was glad that her fiancé was enjoying things, having been a fan of the rodeo since she was little. It meant there was one more thing they could enjoy together.

All too soon, the rodeo came to an end. The spectators began filing out, while the performers cleaned up.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Blue cheered. "I've only ever been to Wonderbolts performances before. Never knew you could have this much excitement on the ground!"

"Yeah, the rodeo's always a crowdpleaser." Mist smiled.

As they turned for home, Blue spotted the Pegasus mare from earlier. She had barely moved from her spot, and was still watching intently as Troubleshoes helped with the clean-up.

"She's still there?" Blue frowned. "Maybe something's up. Should we ask?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check." Mist shrugged.

The two walked over to the mare.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Blue asked tentatively.

The mare jumped, and turned to face them, her slightly off-center eyes spiced with shock.

"Oh!" She yelped. "...Can I help you?"

"Sorry about that." Mist apologised. "I'm Mist, and this is Blue."

"I know who _you_ are, your highness." The mare smiled, bowing quickly. "I'm Derpy. Nice to meet you.

"And you." Mist smiled. "Sorry to intrude, but we... er... noticed that you've barely moved from this spot all day. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong." The mare declared.

"You sure about that?" Blue asked, pointing at Troubleshoes. "Because you keep staring at that big guy over there."

"Well, that's um... because... er..." The mare stuttered.

"Are you one of those crazy stalker fans?" Blue asked.

"Blue!" Mist elbowed him.

"What?" Blue frowned. "My folks get a couple of those every so often."

"I'm not a stalker." Derpy insisted. "I just... really admire Troubleshoes."

"Admire him?" Blue asked.

"Yes." Derpy nodded. "He goes out there and willingly makes a fool of himself. Ponies laugh at him, but it's all part of the show... I wish I had the courage to enjoy being laughed at."

"So you've been staring at him all day because you admire him?" Mist asked.

"Well, that, and he is kinda cute..." Derpy admitted, gazing at Troubleshoes as he wiped off his makeup. The years had been kind to the tall stallion. Finally achieving his dream had made him so happy, ensuring good mental health, and all the prancing and tumbling around had kept him in great shape. Aside from a few extra lines on his face, he looked quite good for his age.

"Well, why don't you go and tell him that?" Blue asked. "It'd be better than just standing around, staring at him."

"...No, I couldn't." Derpy cringed. "I'm just a stranger to him. Besides, I'm only staying in Dodge Junction for a week or two. Not to mention I haven't been on the dating scene in a long time. Not since I broke up with Doc. I really shouldn't bother..."

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" Mist frowned. "So what if you're not from here? If you like him, you like him. It wouldn't hurt to just go over there and talk to him."

"Yeah." Blue agreed. "Like they say: Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Well..." Derpy frowned.

"You don't even have to mention your feelings." Mist added. "Just go over there and say 'hi'."

"...I guess I could do that..." Derpy nodded.

"That's the spirit." Blue grinned.

Derpy walked over to Troubleshoes, who had just taken off the last remnants of his clown gear. She gulped loudly, then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Howdy." Troubleshoes smiled at Derpy. "Can I help you, miss?"

"H-hi..." Derpy said weakly, waving her hoof.

"Hello." Troubleshoes replied.

"...Hi..." Derpy repeated.

"...You said that already." Troubleshoes pointed out.

Derpy laughed awkwardly, then turned and ran.

"...Nice talking to you." Troubleshoes said, bewildered.

Mist and Blue watched in shock as Derpy ran by them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blue flew over, blocking her path. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know!" Derpy cringed. "It was like my brain froze up! I couldn't say anything to him! All I could think to do was run!"

"Oh, dear..." Mist sighed.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" Derpy yelled. "I'm better off just admiring him from afar!"

"Yeah, because pining after somepony is so much better..." Blue said sarcastically, earning another elbow from Mist. "Ow!"

"So maybe going up and talking to him wasn't the best idea." Mist admitted. "We'll just have to try something else."

"We?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, as in all of us." Mist nodded.

"But why are you so keen on helping me?" Derpy asked. "We barely know each other."

"True, but helping you is the right thing to do." Mist declared.

"Besides, we've got nothing better to do right now." Blue shrugged.

"My teacher, Twilight Sparkle, always took the time to help a pony in need." Mist declared. "I wouldn't be much of a student if I didn't follow her example."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were Twilight's student." Derpy smiled. "I made her acquaintance before she was a Princess, you know. She always was a nice mare. Guess she's taught you well."

"That she has." Mist smiled. "Now, let's go get some lunch and start planning your next move. I'm buying."

"...I guess I could give it one more try..." Derpy shrugged.

"Sure you can." Blue nodded. "A quitter never wins, and winners never quit. That's what my folks always told me."

The trio went over to the local diner, ordering some okra sandwiches and milk.

"So tell us about yourself, Derpy." Mist smiled. "What brings you to Dodge Junction?"

"I figured I could take some time to myself." Derpy sighed. "It's been kind of lonely at home since my daughter left the nest. I thought I'd come out here and relax."

"And how does the big fella fit into this?" Blue asked.

"Oh, I saw him a couple of days after I arrived." Derpy sighed nostalgically. "He was practicing his routine with the others, and... there was just something about the way he took a pratfall that made my heart flutter..."

"I know that feeling." Mist nuzzled against Blue.

"But what should I do about it?" Derpy asked. "I can't exactly try talking to him again..."

"Well, we might want to build up to that." Blue admitted. "For now, we need to think of a way for you to break the ice."

"Ice?" Derpy frowned. "Where am I going to get ice from around here?"

"He means you should find some way of sparking up a conversation." Mist corrected her. "Maybe get him to start talking to you."

At that moment, Troubleshoes entered the diner. He walked up to the counter, and ordered some lunch. Derpy kept her eyes on him the whole time

"Hey, this could be it." Blue declared. "Buy the guy a drink. That oughta get things going."

"I guess, maybe that could work..." Derpy pondered, as Troubleshoes sat down to eat.

"Then go for it." Mist smiled. "Just buy him a glass of juice, and bring it over to him."

"Okay..." Derpy took a deep breath. "Here goes..."

Derpy went over to the counter.

"One apple juice, please." She ordered.

"Coming right up." The server declared.

As the server prepared the drink, Derpy glanced over at Troubleshoes. He had only ordered a sandwich, so she didn't have much time before he left.

"Here the go." The server handed the glass of juice.

"Thanks." Derpy smiled, taking the glass. "Okay, here goes..."

Derpy walked across the diner, hoping to give Troubleshoes the drink. Suddenly, an orange coated, brown maned (and eyed) Earth Pony got out of his seat, and Derpy crashed into him, spilling the drink all over him.

"Do you mind?!" The stallion yelled.

"Sorry!" Derpy cringed. "It was an accident!"

"Well, try to be more careful next time!" The stallion huffed, walking away.

After glancing at the now-empty glass, Derpy realised that Troubleshoes' seat was empty. She shifted her gaze to the door, where Troubleshoes were exiting the diner. With the plan ruined, Derpy rejoined Blue and Mist.

"So much for that idea." She sighed.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Blue told her. "If that clod hadn't gotten up when he did..."

"What's done is done." Mist declared. "we just have to think of something else."

"But what else can I do?" Derpy asked.

"Maybe you should start playing to your strengths." Blue suggested.

"Exactly." Mist nodded. "What are you good at, Derpy?"

"Well, I am a pretty decent mailmare..." Derpy mused. "And I make a really mean batch of muffins..."

"Hey, that's worth a shot." Blue smiled.

"What, being a mailmare?" Derpy asked.

"No." Blue shook his head. "Bake the guys some muffins. That's a good icebreaker if I ever saw one."

"They do say the way to a stallion's heart is through his stomach." Mist agreed. "You should give it a try."

"Hey, yeah!" Derpy smiled. "It's worth a shot, at least!"

"And we know just where you can get to baking." Blue smiled.

Blue and Mist lead Derpy back to the homestead.

"Cherry, we're back!" Mist called. However, nopony answered.

On close inspection, they found a note on the living room table:

 _Dear Mist and Blue,_

 _Have gone to the cherry ranch to settle a delivery matter. Back soon._

 _Love, Cherry._

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves." Blue smiled.

"Then let's get to work." Derpy smiled.

In the kitchen, Blue and Mist stared, aghast, as Derpy moved like a dervish; Clearly, she knew her way around muffins.

"Whoa." Blue gaped. "This gal can bake!"

"Wonder how good she is at being a mailmare?" Mist mused.

Before long, a fresh batch of muffins were fully baked and ready to go.

"What do you think?" Derpy asked.

"Outstanding." Mist grinned, rising from her seat. "No stallion in his right mind could resist these."

"Well, yeah... but what happens after I give them to him?" Derpy asked. "I'll probably just make a fool of myself if I try talking to him again..."

"Then don't talk." Blue declared.

"Say again?" Mist frowned.

"If you're having trouble saying the words, why not just write them down?" Blue continued. "Put 'em on a piece of paper, and put the paper in with the muffins."

"...That might actually work." Mist admitted. "Good idea, Blue."

"What can I say?" Blue smirked. "When it comes to love, I'm pretty much a maestro."

"Whatever you say, dear..." Mist rolled her eyes.

"Give me a minute, and I'll get to writing." Derpy grabbed a quill and paper. "I just hope I can put what I'm feeling onto paper... Still, Doc did it once, so it can't be too hard..."

"Who's this 'Doc' guy you keep talking about?" Blue asked.

"Just somepony I used to date." Derpy shrugged, as she started writing.

"What happened with him?" Mist asked.

"Nothing too bad." Derpy admitted. "We started out as friends, then grew into something more. Things were good for a while, but he was always wandering around here and there. He loved to travel, but I preferred to stay in one place most of the time." She frowned deeply. "That really made things hard for us. In the end, we figured we were better off as friends."

"Good for you." Blue nodded. "Not every break-up can go that smoothly."

A few minutes later, Derpy finished writing.

"Done!" She smiled.

"Now, how do we get these to Troubleshoes?" Mist asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Derpy grinned. "He's usually down at the marketplace about now."

"And you know that why exactly?" Blue asked.

"No reason..." Derpy said shiftily.

"Okay, let's go." Mist grinned.

The muffins were placed in a basket, with the note on top, and the trio rushed over to the marketplace. After a few minutes of searching, Blue spotted Troubleshoes at the grocer's stand.

"There he is." He smiled.

"Okay Derpy, this is it." Mist nudged Derpy gently. "Go for it."

"I don't know..." Derpy frowned. "Do you really think this'll work?"

"Don't go getting cold hooves now." Blue told her. "Remember, it's better to try than do nothing."

"You can do this, Derpy." Mist smiled.

"Okay..." Derpy quivered. "Here goes nothing."

Derpy walked over to Troubleshoes, carrying the basket of muffins with one of her wings.

"Okay, Derpy, stay cool..." Derpy whispered to herself. "You've got this..."

Derpy was so engrossed in her self-peptalk that she failed to watch where she was going. She tripped on an empty can, falling to the ground and sending the muffins flying out of the basket. The world seemed to go into slow motion as Derpy saw the muffins splatter all over Troubleshoes.

"Arh!" Troubleshoes yelped.

"No..." Derpy squeaked, as she got up.

"Oh, jeez..." Blue cringed.

"Not good." Mist gulped.

As Troubleshoes wiped some of the muffin off his face, he saw Derpy, the basket still in her wing, and put two and two together.

"Just my luck." He frowned. "You alright, ma'am?"

Derpy tried to answer, but not a sound emerged from her mouth. She had just made a fool of herself, and right in front of Troubleshoes. It was too much for her. Her eyes started welling up with tears. Choking back a sob, she turned and ran once again.

"What in tarnation was that all about?" Troubleshoes shook his head, flummoxed.

Blue and Mist glanced at each, then silently agreed to step in.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mist asked, as she and Blue rushed over.

"Howdy, your majesty." Troubleshoes bowed. "Ain't every day I meet royalty. Too bad I'm in such a state..." He glanced at his muffin-covered self.

"Yeah, about that..." Blue frowned. "Our friend didn't mean any harm."

"It was an accident." Mist added. "She wanted to give those muffins to you."

"Yeah, well mission accomplished." Troubleshoes deadpanned. "...What is with that mare, anyway? She came up to me earlier, barely said two words, then ran now, and now this?"

Blue suddenly spotted Derpy's note, a little crumpled, but still intact.

"Maybe this should help clear things up." He smiled.

Troubleshoes took the paper and read it.

 _Dear Troubleshoes,_

 _I know we've never formally met, but I think you are the most wonderful stallion I've ever met. You bring joy to others without worrying about your own dignity. The fact that you're willing to let other ponies laugh at you to make them happy is so inspiring. And you're such a handsome stallion; I've never known somepony so tall and statuesque. I know you'll probably say 'no', but I'd really love to go out with you sometime._

 _Yours, Derpy Hooves_

Troubleshoes' expression changed from confusion to surprise, and then to sympathy.

"Oh, I see..." He sighed. "Huh, I didn't I was the kind of stallion somepony could admire, let alone fall for..."

"She was having a hard time talking to you, so we figured writing her feelings down would help." Mist declared.

"So... whattaya think?" Blue asked.

"Well, I... I guess she is kinda purty." Troubleshoes admitted. "But somethin' tells me she might not be in a talking mood right now..."

"Let's not give up hope just yet." Mist smiled.

Not too far away, Derpy was curled up behind a stall, sobbing.

"Way to go, Derpy..." She sniffed. "You messed up again, and now Troubleshoes probably thinks you're this muffin-throwing weirdo."

"Not quite."

Derpy turned around, and was surprised to see Troubleshoes standing alongside Blue and Mist.

"I read your note." Troubleshoes smiled. "And to be honest, I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me."

"You are?" Derpy wiped her eyes.

"Yep." Troubleshoes nodded. "And you're a pretty good-looking mare yourself. I wouldn't mind going out with you sometime."

"Really?!" Derpy beamed.

"Really." Troubleshoes nodded. "And er, no hard feelings about the muffin shower. Accidents happen..."

"To some of us more than others." Derpy sighed. "I'm so clumsy sometimes..."

"I feel your pain. I'm so clumsy, folks actually started treating me like an outlaw for a while, 'cause of all the messes I made." Troubleshoes smiled.

"Whoa, really?" Derpy chuckled lightly. "I've caused some disasters in my time, but not enough that ponies wanted me thrown in jail!"

"Guess I'm just a special case." Troubleshoes joked. "Say, if you're not busy right now, maybe we could grab a drink at the saloon?"

"I'd love to." Derpy smiled.

"Then let's go." Troubleshoes smiled.

"Have fun, you guys." Blue grinned.

"Thank you both so much." Derpy beamed. "I can't thank you enough."

"Your happiness is all the thanks we need." Mist declared.

Derpy walked off to the saloon with Troubleshoes, waving at Blue and Mist. Suddenly, they both stumbled in the dirt. In the ensuing tumble, Derpy ended up in Troubleshoes' front legs, the pair blushing madly.

"Y'know, they do make a perfect match." Blue admitted. "Remind you of anyponies we know?"

"They do put me in mind of one couple." Mist grinned.

Once they returned to the homestead, they found that Cherry had returned.

"There you two are." Cherry frowned. "What happened to all my batter and cherries."

"We need them for an, er... special project." Mist declared.

"We picked up some replacements, though." Blue held up a basket.

"Fair enough." Cherry shrugged. "What kind of 'special project', may I ask?"

"Let's just say we helped bring a couple of kindred spirits together." Mist grinned.

"Speaking of kindred spirits..." Blue embraced Mist. "C'mere, babe."

The two kissed each other deeply.

"Ah, young love..." Cherry sighed. "Sweeter than the sweetest of cherries..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Month Seven: Bar On The Rocks

**Stand By You**

 **Month Seven: Bar On The Rocks**

Mist entered into her seventh month of pregnancy with no problems. By this point, she had grown so used to her pregnancy, she was taking everything in her stride. Even her increased size and swollen ankles did little to put a dampener on things.

Unfortunately, Blue was experiencing some problems of his own. Blazin' Blue's wasn't making as much money as it used to. While the bar had its loyal customers, the fact remained that it was barely making enough money to stay afloat. But that wasn't all...

One afternoon, Blue was closing up. He opened the till, and extracted the day's takings, which was depressingly low.

"Oh, for Faust's sake..." He groaned. "What am I doing wrong here? Why isn't this place making more money? This is barely enough to cover the drinks, let alone-"

Just then the front door opened, and a dirty-yellow Unicorn stallion with a pale brown mane, deep green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an overflowing bag of Bits entered the bar.

"Sorry, we're closed." Blue barely looked up, still focused on the earnings.

Undeterred, the stallion made his way over to Blue.

"Can't you read?" Blue growled. "I said, we're clo-"

Blue froze as he finally got a look at the stallion. It was Mr. Frugal, the stallion Blue had rented the building from.

"Oh, Mr. Frugal!" Blue said nervously. "I, er, didn't recognize you. Did you get a manecut?"

"Please dispense with the flattery, Mr. Blazes." Frugal said bluntly. "This isn't a social visit."

"Then, um, what is it?" Blue asked.

"I'll get straight to the point." Frugal declared. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been falling behind in your rental payments over the last couple of months."

"Well, business has been kind of slow." Blue admitted. "I'm sure it'll pick up soon."

"'Soon' isn't good enough." Frugal frowned. "I'm a stallion who likes to keep his books balanced. And thanks to you, there is a severe imbalance in those books. I'm sure there are others I could lease this building out to. Others whom may actually pay their rent on time."

"With all due respect, what do you want from me?" Blue admonished his landlord. "I can't help if business is on the downswing!"

"And I can't help it if I require your payment for the use of this building." Frugal retorted. "Truth be told, Mr. Blazes, I did hold some admiration for you when you first came to me, asking to use this building as a bar. A young stallion like you, taking on a business of his own? Most impressive. But I'm afraid I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my business dealings. It's just not professional."

"But... but I have a foal on the way!" Blue protested. "I need to provide for it."

"Not to sound heartless, but I'm afraid that has little to do with things." Frugal retorted. "But I'm nothing if not fair. You have until the end of the month to settle your discrepancies."

"...I understand." Blue sighed.

"Best of luck to you." Frugal said curtly.

Frugal departed the bar, leaving Blue with the stark reality that he could lose his bar, the very thing he had dreamed about for years, if he couldn't find some way of pulling in enough money to pay the rent. With a melancholy air, he finished closing up, and made his way back to his apartment.

Mist was already there by the time he arrived; She was sitting on the couch, absent-mindedly munching on a cupcake.

"Hey, handsome." She waved a hoof in greeting.

"Hi, babe..." Blue sighed.

"Oh, no." Mist acknowledged Blue's mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's the bar." Blue frowned. "It's not bringing in enough money to pay the rent. Frugal says if I can't pay up by the end of the month, he'll take the place back."

"Seriously?" Mist gaped. "How can the bar not be making enough money?"

"I don't know." Blue groaned. "I really don't. We have steady customers, decent sales. I can't imagine what's wrong."

"That's a real shame." Mist said sympathetically. "That bar was your dream..."

"It's not over yet." Blue declared. "I'm going to earn the money I need, just you wait and see."

"But didn't you say the bar isn't bringing in enough money?" Mist asked.

"It's probably just a slump." Blue said confidently. "Things will pick up soon, just wait and see."

Despite those words, Mist could detect a touch of uncertainty in Blue's voice.

Over the coming week, Blue put his all into the bar. He put out flyers advertising it, and even offered group rates for the booths at the back. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough. The takings, minus the portion required to restock and keep the bar clean, were nowhere near enough to settle Blue's debts.

"I can't believe this is happening!" He wailed to Mist on Sunday. "I'm going to lose the bar!"

"Not necessarily." Mist declared. "Maybe you could ask somepony for money. I'd suggest asking Celestia, but she can't, because the royal family can't be seen 'playing favorites'. You could ask your parents for a loan."

"No way." Blue frowned. "Can you imagine what my mom will say if I come crawling to them for money? She never thought my dream of owning a bar would get off the ground. If I come asking them for cash, she'll just lay on the 'I told you so's'!"

"Okay, then." Mist said, a little unnerved by Blue's outburst. "How about Luxury? his family's rich. I'll bet he could lend you some money."

"I'm not angling for charity from anypony." Blue declared. "This is my bar, my dream, and I'm going to pay for it myself. Besides, the way business is going, it'd only be a temporary fix. I'd start falling behind on the rent again, and I'd have to ask Luxury for more money, which wouldn't be fair to him."

"Well, have you tried any ways of making more money?" Mist asked.

"I've tried everything I could think." Blue sighed. "I've tried lowering prices, two-for-ones, renting out for parties... I got a little extra cash, but not nearly enough."

"Okay..." Mist sighed. "There is only one other alternative then... maybe you should just... throw in the towel."

"...What?" Blue frowned.

"If you can't afford to keep the bar any more, maybe you should call it quits." Mist suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blue held up his hooves, "Are you serious? How can you seriously suggest such a thing?!"

"Blue..." Mist tried to sooth him.

"No way!" Blue shook his head. "I'm not quitting on the bar!"

"I know the place means a lot to you, but I'm thinking long-term here." Mist declared. "If the bar's barely making enough to pay the rent, how can you expect to provide for the foal?"

"I'll figure something out." Blue said testily.

"What, exactly?" Mist frowned. "It's not like Bits are going to magically drop from the sky."

"Business will pick up." Blue insisted. "Just gotta give it time..."

"Time is something you don't have." Mist retorted. "I'm sorry Blue, but considering the only other option is letting Frugal take it, you might as well give up the bar and cut your losses."

"Mist." Blue glared, "That bar is my dream. My life's ambition. And you are asking me to give it all up?! Just like that?!"

"I'm asking you to be realistic." Mist retorted angrily, "As of now, neither of us are in any position to be following our dreams here."

"Easy for you to say." Blue growled. "You already got your dream job as Twilight's student."

"Which I had to put aside for the foal." Mist shot back. "Maybe you should do the same. Instead of wasting time on a career that's barely paying the bills, maybe you should take up a profession that will actually pay enough to provide for a foal. Maybe you should go back to being a Wonderbolt."

"And go back to only being known as the son of Spitfire and Soarin'? Forever proving that my mom was right all along and that my dreams means nothing?" Blue snorted "Not a chance, Mist! I am not a quitter!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Mist groaned.

"Because owning a bar is all I've ever wanted!" Blue yelled. "And I'm going to keep it! I'll find a way, you'll see!"

"Because it's all about you, isn't it?" Mist sneered contemptuously. "Have you forgotten about me, about the foal? We have needs too, you know! Ever since you opened that bar, I haven't seen as much of you as I'd like. Most of the time, it barely even feels like I have a fiancé! And what about when the foal is born? The poor thing will barely see know its own father!"

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Blue frowned.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about just yourself, and start thinking about us." Mist declared.

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish…" Blue growled. "Let's think for a second about what would happen if I did become a Wonderbolt, like you suggested. It would mean moving away from Canterlot, where everypony we know is. Would that be fair to you and the foal, to be so far from your family?"

"It wouldn't be that far." Mist retorted. "Besides, we could still visit from time to time."

"Well, you just have an answer for everything, don't you?" Blue snorted.

"That makes one of us." Mist said coldly. "I'm trying to plan for the future. And that includes a future without you bar."

"Well, that isn't going to happen. I'm going to save _Blazin' Blues_!" Blue said angrily. "Just you wait and see."

"Oh, I'll see, alright." Mist snorted. "I'll see you crash and burn, and you'll end up trying to get another job! And what if you can't find a decent-paying job? An unemployed father isn't exactly the best example for a foal."

"How about a little support?" Blue growled. "You _are_ my fiancée, remember?"

"What, and that means I just blindly go along with every boneheaded decision you make?" Mist growled. "Not in this lifetime!"

"You don't know what you're talking about anyway." Blue huffed. "What does some bookworm from a hick town know about business?"

"What did you just say, you... jarheaded jock?" Mist growled.

"You heard me." Blue snarled. "Unless it involves reading or cherry picking, you should stay out of it!"

"Okay, that's it!" Mist stood up. "You can sleep on the couch tonight, mister!"

"Fine." Blue pouted. "I don't wanna share a bed with somepony who doesn't believe in me, anyway!"

"That suits me just fine." Mist snarled, as she headed to the bedroom. "Let me know when you've come to your senses!"

Once Mist left the room, Blue laid himself down on the couch, still fuming about their disagreement.

"She just doesn't get it..." He muttered. "Not even close..."

The next morning, Blue and Mist didn't even speak to each other as they prepared for the day, simply throwing scowls and glares each other's way. With unusual speed, Blue made his way to the bar, continuing his money-making crusade. But once again, business wasn't exactly booming. As the late evening rolled around, and the time neared to close up, Blue started to worry.

 _'What if Mist's right?'_ He thought. _'What if I'm really better off just giving up?'_ He sighed deeply. _'So this is it. My dream is about to die. All that effort, all that hope, for nothing...'_

At that moment, the door was flung open, breaking Blue out of his reverie. None other than Vandal "Vinny" Napoleon entered the bar.

"Good afternoon, sir." Blue smiled as Vinny approached the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Well, let's see." Vinny grinned. "What do you have here?"

Blue could tell by Vinny's breath that he was already on his way to getting steaming drunk.

"There's quite a selection." Blue smiled. "I have some Trottingham elderberry wine, some Manehatten schnapps, and even some cherry wine from down in-"

"Dodge Junction?" Vinny grinned. "I've had some of that before. How about pouring me a glass?"

"Coming right up." Blue nodded.

Blue filled a glass, which Vinny downed instantly.

"Again." Vinny urged.

"So, what brings you to Canterlot?" Blue asked.

"Just checking out the bar scene around here." Vinny shrugged. "For such a fancy-schmansy place, there are some real dives around here. But not this place. This place has got some charm to it."

"Thanks." Blue sighed, passing over the next glass. "Glad somepony thinks so..."

Vinny, despite his drunkenness, picked up on his sigh.

"What's eatin' ya, kid?" Vinny asked. "You look prettybummed for closing hour."

"You don't wanna know." Blue sighed.

"Sure I do." Vinny smiled with a drunk smug. "That's what a bar's for…aside drinking of course: to have others provide sympathetic ears to one's woes."

"Well, if you insist." Blue groaned. "I'm having trouble paying the rent on this place. The bar just isn't making enough money. If I can't settle my debts by the end of the month, my landlord's taking this place back."

"That's rough, kid." Vinny frowned. "Places like these... they're sacred. Folks from all walks of life can come in, drink, chat with each other, laugh it up... y'know, all that good stuff."

"Yep." Blue nodded sadly. "What hurts the most is even my fiancée want me to give up on the bar, and go back to being a cruddy Wonderbolt."

"A Wonderbolt?" Vinny perked up. "That doesn't sound so bad. They pay well and you get health and dental coverage."

"You're missing the point." Blue sighed, "Being a Wonderbolt is what my mom and dad did. If I just followed in their hoofsteps, I would be nothing more than 'the son of the two greatest Wonderbolts', the 'kid who had everything handed down to him from birth', the 'one who wouldn't make it nowhere if my parents weren't Spitfire and Soarin' Windsong.'"

"Hmm... I guess that is a big reason to not do it." Vinny cringed.

"Not only that." Blue groaned, as he slouched on the counter. "This bar... this place was my one chance on making a mark on the world that didn't involve me being a Wonderbolt like my parents. A testament that I didn't need my parents' fame and fortune to be somepony. It was my dream ever since I first got my Cutie Mark... now..." He let out another sigh, as a tear dropped from his eye. "It'll be gone."

For a moment, the two stallions fell into silence.

"Sorry." Blue said finally. "You shouldn't have to listen to me whine like this..."

Vinny appraised Blue.

"You know what you need?" He said finally. "You need a drink. And there's plenty of choice around here."

"No, I couldn't." Blue shook his head. "I can't afford to waste that stuff on myself."

"Look kid, you gotta get outta this slump." Vinny declared, laying back. "And nothing chases away depression like a stiff drink."

"But-" Blue started.

"You said yourself you're not making enough money." Vinny pointed out. "It's not one or two bottles are gonna make a difference, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blue gave in. "Couldn't hurt my chances, at least."

Blue poured himself some Manehatten martini, and started drinking.

"That's the spirit." Vinny grinned. "Feel better?"

"A little." Blue admitted.

"Don't stop now." Vinny urged. "Have another."

"I really shouldn't." Blue shrugged. "It's almost time to close up."

"Close up?" Vinny snorted. "Haven't you ever heard of a lock-in?"

"Say what?" Blue asked.

"Look kid, you obviously need to loosen up." Vinny crossed his hooves. "And I know how to get you loosened up. Stick with me, pal, and you'll be feeling better in no time."

Blue mulled it over for a moment. He was still mad at Mist, so he didn't feel like heading home. And it would be nice to put his worries aside for a while...

"Okay, you're on." He smiled. "A lock-in it is."

"Sweet." Vinny grinned. Using his horn, he shut the door and locked it. "By the way, I don't think we had been formerly introduced. I'm Vinny."

"Vinny…yeah, I remember you." Blue mused. "You were here opening night. Caboose's brother, right?"

"That's me." Vinny smirked, brushing his beard, "Vinny Napoleon, wine connoisseur and maker, at your *hic*" He suddenly hiccupped. "Service."

"I thought you looked familiar." Blue nodded with a small smile. "Caboose is a decent guy, but a little weird. Glad it doesn't run in the family."

"Me too." Vinny snorted. "One Caboose is enough for me, thanks."

"I think it's enough for everypony." Blue chuckled. "And yet, he wound up with Daring Do of all ponies."

"Don't even get me started on that." Vinny smirked. "A smokin' hot babe marrying my wacky little brother? I'll never understand how that happened..."

"Hurricane's a great little filly, though." Blue remarked. "You must be one proud uncle."

"Sure am." Vinny nodded. "She's a sweet kid."

"Now, let's get in some of the good stuff." Blue smirked. "I like to put aside some really fancy drinks for special occasions."

"Now we're talkin'." Vinny chuckled.

The two new friends spent all night drinking. Despite having a head start on Blue, Vinny was able to hold off total inebriation for much longer. Blue, however, wasn't so lucky.

"This stallion's tryin' to hit me." He slurred, eying the Prancing Patriot mascot, who had one hoof raised. "Well, I'm gonna hit him first!" He punched the bottle, knocking it out of his hoof.

"That's showin' 'im." Vinny hiccoughed. "Comin' in here, thinking he owns the place... This is your bar!"

"Yeah." Blue nodded. "Jerk."

As the night wore on, they grew drunker and drunker, to the point where they could barely speak.

"Blah-gah-flar-rih-sluh-buh!" Blue said. (Translation: "Y'know, my mom always hated this bar idea.")

"Gru-mup-fah-tig-bav." Vinny retorted "Huv-mag-suv-baf-lu-vun." (Translation: "I know what that's like. My family weren't always so supportive about my own wine-making dreams.")

"Flur-pha-wa-fi-xa." Blue mumbled. (Translation: But it's important to hold on your dreams, right? No matter what anypony says.")

Bla-sa-nu-tu." Vinny replied. (Translation: "You got that right.")

"Ghhhruuufrrrrsurrrr." Blue gurgled. (Translation: ?)

"Flerguhraaarooogh." Vinny nodded. (Translation: ?)

Even the lack of coherent speech did little to slow them down. They continued their drinking until far into the night.

The next morning, Blue awoke to a massive hangover.

"Ahh..." He groaned, rising from the table his head was on. "My aching head... I can barely remember a thing..."

Vinny was asleep on the opposite side of the booth, leaning against the seat, snoring heavily. Small snippets of Blue's memory came back, mostly involving Vinny's arrival, and the impromptu lock-up.

"What was I thinking..." Blue groaned. "Throwing all my profits down the drain..."

Knowing he was in no condition to run the bar, Blue decided to shake Vinny awake, so they could leave.

"Vinny... Vinny!" Blue yelled, nudging Vinny. Vinny didn't even budge.

"B-b-b-b-bird, bird, bird, bird is the word..." Vinny muttered in his sleep. "...Don't you know about the bird? Well, everypony knows that the bird is the word..."

"...Fine, be that way." Blue groaned. "I'll have to deal with you later."

Blue decided to leave Vinny there for the time being, reasoning that he would cause no harm, and headed back to the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Mist confronted him as he entered the apartment.

"Not so loud..." Blue cringed.

"Ugh, your breath!" Mist gagged. "...Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, I met this stallion, Vinny." Blue declared. "We got to talking, then before I knew it, we were drinking each other under the table...I think I lost."

"Wonderful." Mist said sarcastically. "It's bad enough that bar's dragging you down, but now you're drinking your nights away at it..."

"I'm sorry about leaving you alone like that." Blue sighed. "I wasn't thinking."

"I was so worried about you." Mist admitted, her expression softening. "I thought... maybe something terrible had happened to you."

"I shouldn't have made you worry." Blue apologised. "I'd never leave you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Mist smiled. "I just forgot for a while."

"Look, Mist, about what I said before..." Blue sighed. "You know why this bar is important to me, right?"

"Well, you made it quite clear." Mist snorted, "Because you don't want to be some trust-fund foal, right?"

"It's more than that." Blue shook his head, "Mist, when I was a kid, I had little to no friends. I always had to travel a lot because of my parents, so I hadn't time to make some. Even then, most of them only liked me because of my mom and dad."

"Seriously?" Mist gaped. "Those rotten kids..."

"The bar... it's just not a bar." Blue explained, "It's what allowed me the chance to finally connect with other ponies like I couldn't back then. A place where there are ponies who come and visit you everyday, and on occasions, ponies you never see before. If I just gave up on the bar... I would just be back to where I started as a kid..."

"Oh... I never thought of it like that…" Mist admitted, "And I certainly know the feeling. Growing up back in Dodge Junction, I never had many friends either. I was just some sickly, bookish kid who never really stood out. ...I guess I didn't realize just what the bar means to you."

"It didn't help that I never mentioned it." Blue shrugged. "I'm still sorry about yelling at you, though."

"I'm sorry, too." Mist smiled, before her face scrunched in shock. "Wait, Vinny? As in Vinny Napoleon?"

"That's the guy." Blue nodded.

"And where is he now?" Mist asked.

"Asleep at the bar." Blue answered.

"You just left him there?" Mist asked.

"Hey, he was out cold." Blue declared. "Besides, he won't get up to that much trouble."

"Nuh-uh." Mist shook her head. "Let's get over there and let him out."

"Can we get something for my head first?" Blue asked. "It is pounding."

"I've got something for that." Mist went into the kitchen, returning with a thick milkshake-like drink. "Big Red swears by this. Just don't ask what's in it."

Blue downed the drink. It was revolting, but he started feeling better almost instantly.

"Whoa, good stuff. What's in it?" He grinned.

"What did I just say?" Mist sighed.

"Tell me." Blue urged.

"Fine." Mist gave in. "There's pureed prunes, mashed cactus, dried garlic cloves, week-old chilli, and a cactus coyote's spi-"

"Okay, let's go!" Blue cut her off, not wanting to hear the last one.

When they returned to the bar, they were surprised to find it open for business.

"What the..." Blue frowned.

"Blue... did you hire somepony to run your bar?" Mist gaped.

"With the troubles I've been having?" Blue spluttered. "No way..."

As they entered, they discovered that the bar was full of customers, all drinking and making merry. To their shock, at the bar, was none other than Vinny, shaking up a drink.

"Hey, pal!" He waved at Blue, "You're just in time. I was about to break out the slammer shots."

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Blue asked.

"What does it look like?" Vinny grinned. "I'm tending the bar while you stave off that hangover of yours... partner."

"'Partner'?" Mist frowned.

"Hold on a second." Blue growled. "I don't remember making you my partner…or giving you permission to run my bar."

"But you did." Vinny chuckled, pulling out a legal-looking document with his and Vinny's signatures (his a little crooked) on it. "Mid-way through our little private lock-in, you were pretty out of it, you started going on about what a connoisseur I am..."

 _The night before..._

The word was in a grainy, black and white style.

"This bar is-hic! Gonna tank if I-hic! Don' get some help." Blue slurred.

"That's too bad..." Vinny said through a drunken haze. "Ya got yourself some primo drink here, kiddo..."

"You know what'd-hic! Be awesome?" Blue asked. "If I had somepony like you working with me. You really know your-hic! Stuff, and I bet you could handle tending-hic! Bar."

"Hey, why not?" Vinny smiled. "I'd be glad to help ya out!"

"Really?" Blue grinned.

"Sure." Vinny nodded. "I've always wanted to have a hoof in this kinda business. I could be your 'business advisor. In fact, I've even got a business contract with me that could make it official."

"Why do you-hic! Have a contract with you?" Blue asked.

"Long story." Vinny shrugged, pulling out the contract. "But the short answer is, I like to be prepared. So... are we doing this?"

"You-hic! Bet!" Blue grinned.

Grabbing a spare quill, they both signed the contract.

"Welcome aboard-hic! Partner." Blue smiled.

"Thanks, partner." Vinny smiled.

"Hold up." Blue said suddenly. "There's a mouse over-hic! There. He's... he's driving a boat!" He waved a hoof at the hallucinatory mouse. "Hey, you! No-hic! Boats in my bar!"

 _The present..._

"Oh, jeez..." Blue groaned. "That explains why that Steamboat Wally song was stuck in my head."

"What's with the long face, pal?" Vinny asked. "Face it, you need somepony's help in keeping this place afloat, and I'm just the pony."

"What makes you say that?" Blue frowned.

"Well, for one, I know a thing or two about business. Especially when it comes to the bar scene" Vinny smiled, pouring the shaker into a glass and sliding it to a customer. "And for two, I have this." He placed a thin book on the bar. "A collection of my own special cocktails. Unread and untouched by everypony except yours truly. You want this place to bring in the customers, you gotta make it stand among the other bars, and what better way than with unique drinks?" He started flipping through the pages. "You got 'The Bitalian Stallion', which mixes Bitalian gin and wine. There's the 'Don special', combining vodka and vermouth. "The Shetland Striker"... that's a great one. Mixes brandy and whisky for one heck of a buzz. Then there's my personal favourite; A mix of pernod, absinth, and a few shots of tequila. I call it 'The Marecarena', mostly because it leaves you feeling like your guts are dancing... oh, and the "Moneyguzzler," a drink so addictive that you want to pay for more shots. A great staple for getting money in a pinch."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse..." Blue groaned. "Now I've got a partner I never even wanted."

"Maybe you should let Vinny help." Mist declared. "I know you have your pride, but at this point, you really can't afford to be choosy. Give Vinny a chance. Maybe he'll help turn things around."

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" Blue shrugged, defeated. "Okay Vinny, what do you have in mind for boosting business around here?"

"I got a couple of ideas." Vinny grinned, "By the time we're done, you will be like Moe Szzylak!"

"Who?" Blue asked.

"What, you've never heard of him?" Vinny frowned. "Okay, how about Georgie Stablorelli?"

"No." Blue shook his head.

"Buddy Grassity?" Vinny continued.

"Nope." Blue declared.

"Harry Snowdrop?" Vinny asked.

"Nope." Blue shook his head.

"Quark?" Vinny inquired.

"Is that actually a name?" Blue frowned.

"Sam Marelone?" Vinny asked.

"Now him I've heard of." Blue declared.

"Well, one of out of six ain't bad." Vinny shrugged.

"You really think you can help turn this place around?" Blue asked.

"Of course I can." Vinny declared. "I've been all over, kid. I've seen some of the best bars in the world. I know how they pull in customers. And combining that knowledge with my own business know-how is bound to produce results."

"I guess it's worth a shot... partner." Blue admitted.

"Great." Vinny smiled. "Now, here's a couple of ideas just off the top of my head..."

It turned out that the customers loved the cocktails, with new patrons flowing in practically by the carriageload. As the week continued, Vinny put his plans into action, putting together such attractions as theme nights (dancing, costumes, and others), karaoke, and darts tournaments. Of course, buying the required paraphernalia cost a pretty penny.

"You sure about this?" Blue asked, as a brand new karaoke machine was being wheeled in. "This place is already low on funds as it is."

"First rule of business, Blue boy: You gotta spend money to make money." Vinny said confidently. "Trust me, you'll get all this back, and more."

It turned out Vinny's prediction was correct; All his suggestions turned out to be a hit with the populace of Canterlot. Over the next couple of weeks, the bar was raking in more money than ever. Blue found himself having to order more stock every few days, and would even have trouble fitting all the Bits into the cash register.

One day, Blue looked at his bar in awe at how well business was booming.

"This is amazing." He smiled. "I never thought this place could be so full."

"It's a thing of beauty, alright." Vinny agreed. "A bar full of ponies, all having fun and hanging out together. There really is nothing like it in the world."

"Hey, Blue!" Luxury called, as he and Constell entered. "What's the deal, here? I've never seen this place so packed!"

"Yeah, there's barely enough room to move." Constell added.

"It's all thanks to my new partner." Blue nodded to Vinny.

"You?" Constell gaped.

"The one and only." Vinny chuckled. "Like what I've done with the place?"

"Gotta say, I'm impressed." Constell smiled. "You and Blue make a great team."

"Hey, I'm just the idea stallion." Vinny said modestly. "Blue's the one who does all the heavy lifting. It's still his bar, you know."

"A bar that's better than ever." Blue smiled. "So, what'll it be?"

"How about a couple of those 'Slammer Shots'?" Luxury asked.

"Coming right up." Vinny grinned.

Ponies from all walks of life were enjoying their drinks. Captain Iron Hooves and Caboose led the Royal Guard in their imbibing.

"Nothing like a stiff drink when you're off duty, eh, Caboose?" Iron Hooves smiled.

"No, sir." Caboose nodded. "Especially if that drink's one of my brother best cocktails. The 'Shetland Striker' has always been one of my favorites"

"I'm somewhat partial to the 'Don Special' myself." Iron Hooves declared.

Even Jet Set and Upper Crust were coming back for more.

"Another two 'Moneyguzzlers', bartender." Jet Set told Vinny.

"We just can't enough of those." Upper Crust admitted.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Vinny chuckled, as he set up a couple more drinks.

For the next couple of weeks, business climbed ever higher. At the end of the month, Frugal returned.

"Well, I hope you're ready to put things in order." He told Blue.

"Sure am." Blue nodded, as he handed over a satchel containing all the back-rent. "That's everything I owe you, with a little interest thrown in."

"Well done, my boy." Frugal smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd get everything in order."

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself." Blue said humbly, as Vinny entered the room. "I had a little help."

"And there's no shame in that." Frugal declared. "Even I didn't get where I was relying solely on myself. Now if that's all, gentlecolts..."

"Actually, there was one thing we wanted to talk to you about." Vinny declared.

"Oh?" Frugal mused. "What might that be?"

"We were hoping we could... buy the place from you." Blue announced. "We've got more than enough, you know."

"You don't say..." Frugal weighed his options. "Very well then, you have a deal. I shall return in a day or so with the necessary papers. I trust you'll have the money ready?"

"No doubt." Vinny nodded.

"Excellent." Frugal declared. "I applaud your initiative, fellows. And I hope this charming establishment continues to serve the ponies of Canterlot for years to come."

"Thank you, Mr. Frugal." Blue smiled. "And if you ever want a drink, feel free to stop on by."

"I'll keep that in mind." Frugal chuckled.

After Frugal left, Blue turned to Vinny.

"Listen Vinny, I just wanna say... thanks. For everything." He told him. "If it weren't for you, this place would never have survived."

"Happy to help." Vinny chuckled. "We are partners, after all."

"We sure are." Blue nodded. "Maybe we should change the name of this place..."

"Nah." Vinny shook his head. " _Blazin' Blues_ is nice and catchy. And the only reason we're partners was because you were so drunk that you tried to kill Mickey Mouse."

"True." Blue shrugged. "How about a drink? On the house."

"Like you even have to ask." Vinny smirked.

That night, Blue slid into bed beside Mist, planting a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Everything go okay?" Mist beamed, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Better than okay." Blue grinned. "It went perfect."

"I was wrong to tell you to give up on your dream, you know." Mist admitted. "I just... I just didn't want to see you get your heart broken if you were unable to turn things around."

"And I didn't want to let my dream go." Blue countered. "I shouldn't have been so gung-ho to try and keep it alive. If Vinny hadn't come along when he did, it would have all gone down the tubes..."

"Nonetheless, I'm glad things worked out for you." Mist smiled. "When the foal comes, I'll tell it to always follow its dreams. No matter what"

"That's good parenting." Blue nuzzled her. "Night, babe."

"Good night, Blue." Mist kissed him.

The two fell asleep together. Thanks to an unlikely source, Blue's dream had been kept alive, and he was glad; Since he learned Mist was pregnant, he had made it a goal of his to show their foal his bar, to show it what a dream come true was. And now, that goal was back in sight. Blue couldn't wait for the foal to be born, so he could share the wonders of a fulfilled dream with it.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Month Eight: A Familiar Situation

**Stand By You**

 **Month Eight: A Familiar Situation**

As she reached her eight month of pregnancy, Mist found her increased weight was starting to get to here. It was getting so she could barely get to the castle by herself. But she did so anyway. As comforting as Blue's apartment was, the castle had been her home for many years, and she always enjoyed spending time with her family.

As she read in the study one day, Mist found her privacy interrupted by Constell, who suddenly rushed into the room, all dolled up in a slinky dress, her mane styled provocatively.

"Where is it, where is it..." Constell frowned, as she looked around the room frantically.

"What's up, Connie?" Mist asked.

"Have you seen that hoof bracelet of mine?" Constell asked. "The one shaped like a crescent moon? I'm sure I was in here when I wore it last..."

"Oh, you mean this?" Mist held up the bracelet.

"Yes, exactly!" Constell grinned. "Where did you find it?"

"Under the table." Mist declared. "I've been using it as a book mark."

"Thanks, Mist." Constell smiled. "This bracelet really throws this whole look together. Without it, I'm incomplete."

"Of course you are." Mist chuckled. "Let me guess: You're off on a date with Luxury? An important one, I'll bet..."

"Yeah." Constell grinned. "He's taking me to this new club his parents are endorsing. I want to look my absolute best."

"Well, mission accomplished." Mist declared. "You look stunning. Just wait until Luxury sees you. I wouldn't be surprised if his eyes popped right out of his head."

"Oh, go on." Constell chuckled. "I'd better get going. Luxury'll be waiting for me."

"Have a good night." Mist grinned.

"Oh, I will." Constell smirked, as she left the study.

Mist smiled as she returned to her book. Constell and Luxury seemed like the perfect match, almost as much as herself and Blue. Even though she had once held romantic feelings for Luxury, Mist couldn't be happier for Constell.

Meanwhile, Constell made her way to the foyer, where Luxury had just arrived.

"Hello, beautiful." Luxury grinned. "Wow, you look great."

"So glad you noticed." Constell said coquettishly. "Ready to go?"

"And just where are you going?" Gothic asked, as he walked by.

"Just to this new club in town." Constell smiled. "Lux is taking me."

"Oh, he is, is he?" Gothic frowned. "Maybe you should think about getting better company."

"Dad, please." Constell groaned. "This again?"

"Yes, this again." Gothic frowned. "I don't know why you're dating this guy when there are plenty of better candidates out there."

"Not to sound boastful, sir, but there are none better than I." Luxury declared. "Though I do appreciate your concern. A good father always thinks of the wellbeing of his offspring, after all, and you are-"

"Nopony likes a suck-up, kid." Gothic frowned, walking away.

"I think he's warming up to you." Constell joked.

"Oh, joy." Luxury sighed. "Now, shall we?"

"With pleasure." Constell smiled.

The two headed off to the club, where they danced and ate together. Afterwards, they made their way to their 'secret place'; A portion of the castle gardens unknown to any but the two of them.

"Well, that was quite a night." Luxury sighed, as they sat together in the gazebo.

"And it's not over yet." Constell purred, gently ruffling his mane.

"You know, you always look so beautiful in the moonlight." Luxury declared.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, mister." Constell started kissing Luxury all over his face.

"Ooh, Connie..." Luxury chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Why you, of course." Constell grinned. "You're so handsome, so sweet... I couldn't ask for a better coltfriend."

"And I couldn't dream of a better marefriend than you." Luxury smiled.

Constell suddenly pounced on Luxury, pinning him on his back.

"Um... Connie?" Luxury gulped. "What are you-?"

"Shh." Consell put a hoof to his lips. "No more talking. Just action."

Constell started kissing Luxury again. As her soft lips pressed against his skin again and again, Luxury wrapped his hooves around her, and delivered some kisses of his own.

"Mmm..." Constell sighed, nuzzlling against him. "More..."

"Coming right up." Luxury whispered in her ear.

They embraced each other more tightly, and ramped up the kissing. Suddenly, Constell grabbed Luxury.

"Bed. Now." She ordered.

"Yes, m'lady." Luxury grinned.

The pair snuck back into the castle, entering Constell's bedroom. Luxury slowly slid onto the bed, then joined her. It turned out Constell was right. The night was far from over..

A week or so later, Mist was in the dining room, enjoying a late breakfast, when Constell came in, her face completely ashen. Mist was surprised. She had stayed over at Luxury's the night before, and she didn't usually come back looking like that.

"What's wrong, Connie?" Mist asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Actually, I think it's the opposite." Constell, said, shell-shocked.

"What is it?" Mist asked.

"Mist... I..." Constell stuttered. "...I think I might be pregnant."

Silence ensued.

"…What?" Mist gaped. "You... you're...?! How can you be sure?"

"I'm not." Constell declared. "But I've got this weird feeling in my gut, a little like what you felt before you found out. That, and... other things."

"Other things?" Mist frowned.

"I just have this strange sensation." Constell frowned. "Well, that, and my... you-know-what is late this month."

"Oh..." Mist nodded in understanding. "So... what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Constell groaned. "I really don't!"

Mist put a hoof on Constell's shoulder, comforting her.

"Does Luxury know?" She asked.

"Yeah." Constell nodded. "I told him this morning."

"And what did he say?" Mist urged.

"Not much." Constell sighed. "He just... stood there. I think he's taking it harder than me."

Meanwhile, Blue and Vinny were tending bar at _Blazin' Blues_ , when Luxury walked in. After becoming the co-owner of the bar, Vinny often dropped in to help Blue. At the moment, he was taking a break from the family business, and using it to tend to his new venture.

"Hey, Lux." Blue waved. "Mist told me Constell stayed over at your place. You two... had fun?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Luxury said numbly.

"I'll bet." Vinny smirked. "Not just anypony winds up getting flank calls with a Princess." He sighed deeply. "Some stallions have all the luck..."

"I'm not feeling all that lucky right now..." Luxury admitted.

"Whoa, what's up?" Blue asked, concerned. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Not exactly." Luxury shook his head. "A fight wouldn't be so long-lasting..."

"'Long-lasting'?" Vinny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lux..." Blue urged, already having an inkling of what was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Well, Constell told me that she thinks..." Luxury swallowed. "...She thinks she might be... pregnant…"

"Whoa, really?" Vinny grinned. "Congrats!"

"It's not really something I want to be congratulated for." Luxury cringed.

"Pregnant?!" Blue gaped, "Seriously?"

"Probably." Blue nodded. "There's been a few... signs. It's not looking good."

"I thought me and Mist would be a reminder of to not get knocked up before marriage!" Blue groaned. "How could you be so careless?!"

"I don't know." Luxury shrugged. "I guess it started when we were in the hidden spot. She looked so beautiful. Yet... she had a wild side to her. Kinda like Mist."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blue asked, unnerved.

"I mean..." Luxury began.

Luxury's words were drowned out by Vinny blending a margarita, but Blue and Vinny were able to hear enough. They listened in shock as Luxury expressed how awesome Constell was in bed, complete with hoof gestures. Finally, the blender whirred to a stop.

"...And that's if I had a swing." Luxury finished. He wiped his brow. "Whoo, just thinking about it gets me all hot and bothered. Excuse me..."

Luxury left the tavern a bit to get some fresh air.

"...I really need to get out more." Blue remarked.

"You and me both." Vinny said flatly.

Luxury returned a minute later.

"Okay, so what do you think I should do?" He asked Blue.

"Pretty much what I did." Blue shrugged. "Keep the foal, and get ready to be a dad."

"But it's not that simple." Luxury groaned. "You said it yourself, I got Constell pregnant before we were married! Just imagine the scandal! And my parents... Oh, they're going to be so disappointed in me!"

"You don't know that." Blue countered. "Your dad is practically the mellowest guy around."

"Mellow? He lead an angry mob once!" Luxury snapped. "And all over some bad decisions one of the Princesses' assistants made!"

"Yeesh, rich ponies get mad over the stupidest things." Vinny grunted, as he quietly muttered. "Glad I pillage their bank accounts for a hobby..."

"And don't even get me started on Connie's parents." Luxury cringed. "Her mom's always been good to me, but her dad's always hated me! You lucked out, Blue. You got with a mare who has understanding family members."

"I'm sorry, did you miss the part where Big Red threatened to break me in two?" Blue said drily.

"That was a misunderstanding." Luxury pointed out. "Plus, he came around quickly enough. I doubt I'll be so lucky with Gothic. When he finds out I got his little girl pregnant, he'll probably tear me limb from limb, then feed the pieces to a hydra."

"Now you're just exaggerating." Vinny shook his head. "...Where's he going to get a hydra from around here?"

"And even if I survive Gothic's wrath, the worst is yet to come." Luxury sighed. "I don't have it in me to be a father. I've never been any good with foals. Never."

"I'm sure you'll do okay." Blue encouraged him.

"Well, I'm not." Luxury shook his head. "I'm totally out of my depth here!"

"No, you're not." Blue countered.

"Yes, I am!" Luxury yelled. "I have no idea how to take care of a foal! I'm going to terrible father!"

"You don't know that." Blue countered.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Luxury shook his head.

"You won't know until you try." Blue pointed out.

"Either way, I hope Constell will be more ready for this than I am..." Luxury sighed.

Back at the castle, Constell was unleashing her woes on Mist.

"I'm not ready for this." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Mist asked. "You're great with foals!"

"I'm great with _playing_ with them." Constell corrected her. "But caring for them? Raising them? That's a little out of my comfort zone."

"I know it sounds hard." Mist declared. "Trust me, I'm a little apprehensive myself... But raising a foal won't be that hard."

"How can you be sure?" Constell asked. "Yours hasn't even popped out yet!"

"True." Mist nodded. "And I was a wee bit freaked out when I first found out... But this is a fact. All I can do is prepare for things as best I can."

"I wish I had your confidence." Constell sighed. "Boy, what are mom and dad gonna say? Dad never liked Luxury. If he finds out I'm carrying his foal, he'll probably blow his stack..."

"Isn't that always the way?" Mist smirked, recalling Big Red's outburst.

"And mom..." Constell frowned. "What will she say if she finds out I got myself pregnant like this?"

"She'll be okay with it." Mist assured her.

"Will she?" Constell frowned. "What if she thinks I've made a big mistake? What if she disowns me?"

"Now you're just talking crazy." Mist shook her head. "It's not she's going to go Nightmare Moon on you."

"I can't help it!" Constell yelled. "This is all happening so fast!"

"Hold on." Mist urged. "You're not even sure if you're pregnant yet. Go and see a doctor, make sure."

"I've already made an appointment." Constell admitted. "It's in a couple of days."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Mist declared.

"Yeah." Constell sighed. "...I need some air..."

Constell turned and left the room. Mist looked on with worry.

Back at the bar, Luxury was informing Blue and Vinny of the appointment.

"Two days..." He sighed. "Two days of hoof-biting torture."

"Hey, maybe it won't be as bad as all that." Vinny suggested.

"Vinny's right." Blue agreed. "Even if it turns out Constell's pregnant, it won't be the end of the world. I bet you guys'll be great parents."

"That remains to be seen." Luxury sighed. "It's just... too soon for us. Maybe in another few years, we'd be ready, but now..."

"Cheer up, pal." Vinny smiled. "How about a nice, stiff drink to calm those nerves?"

"No offense, but I don't think even one of your best cocktails can help right now." Luxury sighed. "I just... need to think on this more. Alone..."

Luxury walked out of the bar.

"Poor guy." Vinny sighed.

Blue reflected on Luxury's predicament, acknowledging that he had felt similar things not too long ago.

Back at the castle, Constell was sitting out in the gardens, frazzled by her possible pregnancy. Gothic walked by, and immediately registered the worried look on Constell's face.

"What's the matter, dear?" He asked.

"It's... nothing." Constell lied.

"Don't even try lying to me." Gothic smirked. "I can always tell with you, young filly. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." Constell insisted.

"Is it something to do with Luxury?" Gothic grimaced. "I never liked that punk. Spoiled, entitled, little rich kid, taking my daughter for a ride..."

"Oh, shut up, dad!" Constell yelled. "You're always doing that! Insulting Luxury! Why? What has he ever done to make you hate him so much?!"

"You want to know why?" Gothic growled. "That punk's only with you because he settled for you. I know he started out crushing on Mist, and when she chose Blue over him, he decided to go for you instead. Well, nopony makes my little girl his second choice."

"That's it?" Constell frowned. "That's the reason you don't like him? Because you think he 'settled' for me?"

"Isn't that what happened?" Gothic huffed.

"No, it wasn't." Constell snarled. "Luxury loves me, dad. And he loves me for me. Sure, we started dating after he stopped crushing on Mist, but that doesn't make a lick of difference. It doesn't to me, and it shouldn't to you!"

Gothic fell silent for a moment.

"Mist, I..." He started. "I was just-"

"Save it, dad." Constell got up and left the garden. "I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry..." Gothic sighed.

Meanwhile, Luxury returned home, joining his parents for dinner.

"Everything all right, son?" Fancypants asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"It's... nothing, dad." Luxury sighed. "Just a private matter."

"Really, Luxy?" Fleur frowned. "We're your parents. It's our job to help you."

"It's just... you guys are proud of me, right?" Luxury asked. "No matter what?"

"Of course." Fancypants nodded.

"Even if I make... mistakes?" Luxury continued.

"We all make mistakes, son." Fleur smiled. "It's how we learn."

"But some lessons are harder than others..." Luxury sighed, as he picked at his food.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Fancypants asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Luxury nodded. "...May I be excused?"

"Okay, if you want to." Fleur nodded.

Luxury left the table, and went up to his room. He laid on his bed, burying his head in a pillow.

"What a mess..." He groaned.

That evening, Blue returned to the apartment, where Mist was waiting.

"Hey." Blue nodded.

"Hey." Mist said flatly.

"I heard something crazy today." Blue declared.

"Me too." Mist returned.

"Constell might be pregnant!" Mist and Blue said at the same time. The two stepped back in shock.

"Luxury told you, right?" Mist asked.

"Yep." Blue nodded. "He's a little torn up about it."

"So's Constell." Mist declared. "They're taking things worse than we did."

"We've gotta help 'em." Blue declared. "We need to snap them out of this funk."

"And I think I know just how to do it..." Mist smiled.

"Ooh, I love it when you smile like that." Blue chuckled. "Means that big brain of yours has got an idea."

"Oh, yeah." Mist grinned.

The next afternoon, Constell came into the study, having been called there by Mist.

"No offense, but this had better be important." Constell frowned. "I've got a major problem of my own to deal with, you know..."

"Oh, it's important, all right." Mist nodded.

Seconds later, Luxury entered the room, escorted by Blue. Luxury froze as he saw Constell.

"Oh." He gulped. "...Hi."

"Hey." Constell said awkwardly. "Mist, what's going on?"

"I'm curious about that, myself." Luxury frowned. "Blue knocked on my door and told me to come with him. He never said why..."

"Here's why." Blue declared. "Mist and I are here to help you two clear your heads."

"Really?" Constell remarked.

"Yes, really." Mist nodded. "We know this possible pregnancy thing has hit you hard, and we're giving you some much-needed support."

"What kind of support?" Constell asked.

"The experienced kind." Blue retorted. "Don't forget, we've been where you are."

"It wasn't so long ago that we were surprised by a sudden new arrival." Mist recalled. "And yes, while it was hard at first, we managed to pull things together."

"Yippee for you." Luxury said sourly.

"Look, we know you're feeling a little shocked and scared." Blue continued. "And that you're feeling like you might not be the best parents. That stuff's perfectly normal."

"Great pep talk, guys." Constell frowned.

"But trust us when we say a foal will only make your lives better." Mist smiled. "It'll give you another pony to love, and strengthen the love between you both. You do both love each other, don't you?"

Constell and Luxury looked at each other, and smiled.

"Yeah." Constell declared.

"With all my heart." Luxury admitted.

"And isn't a foal nothing more than an expression of that love?" Blue asked. "A living example of how much you two adore each other."

"And you'll be able to share that love with the foal, as you raise and care for it." Mist grinned. "That doesn't sound so terrible, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Constell smiled.

"I bet you'd make a great mother." Luxury told Constell.

"And you'd be one heck of a father." Constell grinned.

"I guess we were so focused on the implications, we never stopped to consider the good side of having a foal." Luxury admitted.

"I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if I turned out to be pregnant." Constell mused.

"And your dad probably wouldn't be that angry." Luxury reflected. "Or at least, not so angry that he wouldn't rip me in half..."

"That remains to be seen..." Constell joked.

"So, you guys feel better?" Blue smiled.

"Much." Luxury nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Constell beamed. "We really needed this."

"Any time." Mist smiled.

"And if that trip to the doctors ends up with you guys in the 'upcoming parents' category, I say welcome to the club." Blue grinned. "Hey, maybe our foals could play together!"

"That does sound great." Luxury admitted. "You know, if Constell turns out to be pregnant."

"And at least we'll have both of you to help us along the way." Constell added.

"You know it, Connie." Mist nodded.

After spending a while with his possibly-pregnant Luxury prepared to leave. along the way, he walked into Gothic.

"Oh, hello, sir." He gulped.

"Ah, just the stallion I've been wanting to see." Gothic said curtly. "I'd like a word with you."

"W-what about?" Luxury quivered.

"I'd like to apologise, Luxury." Gothic declared. "I haven't been fair to you since you started dating Constell. I thought because you had designs on courting Mist first, that you saw my daughter as a second choice."

"Well, I would never-" Luxury started.

"I know that now." Gothic nodded. "But I had no right to think that way before. I've been a fool. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course, sir." Luxury smiled. "I understand completely."

"I was wrong about you." Gothic smiled. "You really are the best stallion for my daughter."

"With all due respect, I knew that already." Luxury joked.

"Just keep taking good care of her, okay?" Gothic asked.

"You can count on me, sir." Luxury nodded.

"Glad to hear it." Gothic smiled. "Come back soon."

"I will, sir." Luxury nodded.

As he headed home, Luxury couldn't quite understand what had just happened, but he was happy about it all the same. Finally having Gothic accepted made things even better for him.

 _'Maybe now, when I tell him about the foal, he'll only slightly wound me...'_ He mused.

The next morning, Constell went off to the doctor's for her appointment, Luxury opting to join her. Mist, unable to stand the uncertainty, joined Blue in his bar, discussing the upcoming results with her fiancée and Vinny.

"It won't be long now." Blue noted. "One way or other, we'll find out what's going on in Constell's belly."

"Whatever happens, we can at least be proud that we supported our friends in their time of need." Mist declared.

"Boy, the suspense is killing me." Vinny slugged back some cider. "How long is this gonna take, anyway?"

"As long as it needs to." Blue declared.

"It didn't take nearly as long for Sandy to find out that Grim got her pregnant..." Vinny muttered. "Happened in a flash..."

After a while, Constell and Luxury entered the bar. Their expressions were vague, impassive.

"So?" Mist asked. "What's the verdict?"

"Don't leave us hanging!" Blue added.

"Well, you see..." Luxury said hesitantly. "What happened was..."

"Come on, out with it!" Vinny urged.

"I'm... not pregnant." Constell announced.

"Aw, really?" Mist frowned.

"Yeah..." Constell sighed. "Turns out, it was just a stomach bug."

"Funny, I was hoping that was what Mist had when we were getting started." Blue smiled. "Good thing that wasn't the case, huh?"

"It sure was." Mist nuzzled Blue.

"Congrats on the non-foal." Vinny told Constell and Luxury. "Must be a weight off your minds, huh?"

"Yeah, sure..." Constell sighed.

"I guess..." Luxury muttered.

"What's with the long faces, guys?" Blue asked.

"Don't look so down." Mist added.

"You know, I was actually starting to look forward to being a parent." Luxury sighed.

"Me too." Constell nodded. "I was even starting to think up foal names..."

"Hey, cheer up." Mist smiled. "It's not like you're never going to have foals."

"Yeah." Blue nodded. "One day, when you're ready, I'll bet you'll have a beautiful, bouncing foal of your very own."

"Yeah." Constell smiled. "One day..."

"And what a day that would be." Luxury embraced Constell. "But for now, I say we enjoy our relationship as it is."

"Sounds good to me." Constell planted a kiss on Luxury. "We've got all the time in the world to have a foal. But right now, we can just sit back, and enjoy life."

"Speaking of enjoying life, how about a couple of Manehattans?" Vinny prepared some glasses.

"You read my mind." Luxury chuckled.

"Love those things." Constell proclaimed.

"I'll take one of those." Blue grinned.

"Just apple juice for me." Mist added.

"Comin' right up." Vinny declared.

After all their glasses had been filled, the friends raised their glasses in a toast.

"To the present." Mist smiled, before stroking her belly. "And the future..."

"Hear, hear!" Constell beamed.

They all downed their drinks. Both couples were blissfully happy with what they had. Blue and Mist felt particularly proud of themselves. Though Constell and Luxury weren't expecting any time soon, they had helped to guide their friends onto the path of acceptance, so they would be ready on the day Constell truly was with child. And all that talk they had made about how a foal would only strengthen a couple's love? They meant every word of it. Their own love was stronger than ever, and they were eagerly awaiting the day when the foal arrived, so they could share that love with it.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Month Nine: A Glimpse Of The Sun

**Stand By You**

 **Month Nine: A Glimpse Of The Sun**

 _(It is highly recommended that you read "House Of The Crystal Sun" before this chapter.)_

The ninth month came, and Mist grew ever larger, greatly reducing her physical activities. She would spend most of her days relaxing at the castle, taking naps and gleefully eating for two. Blue would come and join her as often as he could, cuddling her heavily pregnant frame, and assuring her that he still thought she looked beautiful.

One morning, Blue came to the castle to find most of the royals rushing around, packing and preparing for something.

"Did you remember to pack the travel shampoo?" Blueblood asked Dusty.

"For the fifth time, yes!" Dusty groaned.

"Let's try not to be late this time." Luna frowned. "Remember the last time that happened?"

"Do I." Celestia sighed. "So many dirty looks from the other delegates..."

Mist was in the study, reading her favorite book, and helping herself to a plate full of biscuits.

"Hey, babe." Blue smiled.

"Hi." Mist looked up from her book.

"What's with all the action around here?" Blue asked. "Everypony's rushing around like they're tails are on fire."

"Oh, they're just getting ready to go to this big conference up in the Crystal Empire." Mist smiled.

"Another conference, huh?" Blue chuckled. "You royals sure love those things... So, how many of 'em are going?"

"Just about everypony." Mist declared. "Since I'm in no state to do much traveling, Celestia suggested I stay behind and keep an eye on Canterlot while they're away."

"Wait, they're leaving you in charge?" Blue gaped.

"Yes." Mist nodded.

"But... but you're pregnant!" Blue splut

"Am I really?" Mist said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"I meant, do you really think you're up to this?" Blue asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mist frowned.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure being in charge of a kingdom is a hard job." Blue declared. "And in your... condition, maybe this isn't the best time to try it."

"What, you think I can't handle it?" Mist asked.

"...I didn't say that." Blue muttered.

"You were thinking it, though." Mist noted.

"Well... can you blame me?" Blue retorted. "This isn't exactly the best time for you to be taking on such a big responsibility. What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen." Mist sighed. "Besides, the others will only be gone for a couple of days, max. Everything will be just fine."

"Promise?" Blue asked.

"Promise." Mist pecked him on the cheek. "Trust me. This'll be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Blue admitted, though still a little worried. "It's only a couple of days. What could happen?"

"Exactly." Mist nodded.

Before long, the other royals were ready to go. Blue and Mist came out to see them off.

"Enjoy the conference, guys." Mist smiled.

"We will." Celestia declared.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Shine asked, echoing Blue's own worries.

"Relax, Shine." Mist frowned. "I won't be by myself. I'll have the Guards and the servants to help if anything goes wrong, remember?"

"Yeah, Shine." Blue smirked. "Don't you have any faith in your sister?"

Mist nudged Blue, silently reminding him of his own worries.

"What?" Blue pouted.

"If you ask me, you're coming out on top here." Constell sighed at Mist. "Don't get me wrong, I love visiting Shining and Cadance, but going to another boring conference? You, on the other hoof, get to hang out here, and relax."

"Luck of the draw, I guess." Mist shrugged. "Bring me back a souvenir?"

"Sure thing." Constell grinned.

"Talk, talk, talk." Vito groaned. "Are we going, or aren't we?"

"Somepony's impatient." Pureblood snarked.

"He's not the only one." Miracle declared. "I can't wait to see everypony!"

"We'd better get going." Gothic chuckled.

"Agreed." Luna nodded. "No time like the present."

The royals climbed into their carriages, which took off into the sky.

"Bye, everypony!" Mist waved. "Come back soon!"

In a matter of moments, the carriages disappeared from view.

"...So, now that they're gone, does that make you the 'top Princess' around here?" Blue chuckled.

"Guess so." Mist shrugged.

"That's kinda hot." Blue teased.

"Oh, really?" Mist chuckled. "Care to join the top Princess in a royal lunch?"

"With pleasure, your majesty." Blue bowed as exaggeratedly as he could.

"Come on." Mist chuckled. "I'm in the mood for some dandelion soup..."

"Me too." Blue nodded.

After enjoying lunch with Mist, Blue returned to Blazin' Blue's. Though he did choose to come back to the castle after closing time and spend the night with Mist, figuring she'd be lonely.

For the next couple of days, everything was normal. Blue opened up the bar, and served his customers, while Mist oversaw the castle's running, which thankfully didn't amount to much; it seemed like she had chosen the perfect time to look after things in Canterlot, as there appeared to be nothing happening.

But as the third day passed... things started to seem... iffy.

At the bar, Blue noticed that Vinny hadn't come in recently. The stallion tended to come and go as he pleased, but he had mentioned the week before that he would be coming down to help out. And yet... nothing. Wanting to make sure everything was okay, Blue picked up the phone Vinny had paid to be installed, and rang the number for his family's mansion.

"The number you have dialled has been disconnected." The voice on the other end announced. "We apologise for any inconvenience."

"Disconnected?" Blue frowned. "What's going on down there?"

Back at the castle, Mist, acknowledging that the others had been gone longer than she had thought, decided to send a letter to the Crystal Empire.

'No harm in making sure everything's okay, right?' She thought.

The next day, the others still hadn't returned, and there had been no reply to the letter. Mist was starting to worry.

"I don't get it." She told Blue at lunch. "Why are they taking so long? It's a conference, not a vacation!"

"It is kinda weird how long they've been for." Blue admitted.

"Maybe something's gone wrong." Mist mused. "Very wrong."

"It's probably nothing." Blue shrugged "Maybe one of the Pegasi pulled a wing, or there's some big blizzard up north."

"That might be what's happened..." Mist mused. "But I can't shake this weird feeling that something's not quite right."

"Boy, and you thought I was a worrier." Blue smiled, as he stroked her mane. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." Mist said halfheartedly.

It turned out Mist's feelings of foreboding were correct.

Far away, in the Crystal Empire, the entire city was overrun by shadow ponies. Ponies were getting terrorized, buildings were being ransacked, and most of the royals were imprisoned. Those who weren't, being Shine, Miracle, and Sleight, were out on the lam. At the center of it all was none other than Earth Pony made Unicorn Black Knight Paladin, who was currently acting under the pseudonym "Red Eclipse", an old childhood nickname he devised for himself back in the days.

With the horn of Sombra now attached to his head, he had single-handily blew up the mansion of the Napoleon Brothers, attacked the conference, and captured almost all the royals. It was a part of a big plan he had to gain the power of the legendary Crystal Sun.

After imprisoning their captives, Black spoke with his minion, Twitch, instructing him on the next phase of his plan.

"I will send the shadow ponies to Canterlot." Black declared. "They will lay siege to the castle, and take the Crystal Sun shard."

"Th-that'll be all too easy, boss." Twitch grinned. "I have it on g-good authority that the only royal left at the castle is Mist Paladin."

Black froze up, instantly remembering the name.

"Mist?" He said quietly, "As in Prince Shine's younger sister?"

"Y-yep." Twitch nodded. "Maybe those sh-shadow ponies of yours could rip her limb from limb. That'd be quite a sight, huh? Especially given how she's p-preggo and all."

"No." Black shook his head. "There will be no tearing limb from limb."

"Huh?" Twitch frowned. "B-but boss-"

"But nothing." Black growled. "I'm sending the shadow ponies to do a specific job, not indulge in wanton murder. Besides, having another Princess out there might work to our advantage."

"H-how?" Twitch asked.

"None of your business." Black snarled.

"Uh... n-no offense boss, but that doesn't sound like you." Twitch admitted. "P-ponies say you're a stone-cold monster, who doesn't care about collateral damage. What's with the big swerve?"

"It's none of your business." Black repeated.

"It just seems pretty weird to me." Twitch declared, a defiant sneer on his face. "Why would you care about some pregnant mare you've never even met before? Maybe the big, bad Red Eclipse has a soft spot..."

"My reasons are my own." Black declared. "And you will not question them, or else I'll rip out your tongue. Understand?"

"Y-yes, boss." Twitch nodded.

"Good." Black snorted. "Now leave me. I've had enough of your whiny voice for one day."

"A-anything you say." Twitch nodded, leaving the room.

Black walked over to a balcony, gazing into the horizon.

"Little Mist, all grown up…" He said whimsically. "Hope you're ready to see your dear old uncle again..."

The next day, Mist was pacing erratically through the main hall, more worried than ever. She had attempted to contact the Empire the day before, but had received no response

"Mist, would you please calm down?" Blue tried to sooth her.

"How can I, Blue? Shine and the others should had been back by now! We hadn't heard anything back at the empire for days! Something is wrong, I just know it!" Mist fretted.

"Please, Mist, all this worrying isn't good for the foal." Blue got up to stop her pacing, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Don't give me that." Mist glared. "Everything isn't fine."

"Well, you stressing about it isn't going to help." Blue countered.

"...I guess you're right." Mist sighed. "I just hate not knowing."

Suddenly, a loud horn blared throughout the castle.

"What the-? What's going on?!" Mist asked.

"Um, Mist…" Blue looked out the windows. "You might want to look at this."

Mist joined Blue at the windows, and her jaw dropped as a cloud of darkness approached the city of Canterlot quickly. Shadow ponies surged across the street, attacking random ponies. Luxury was one of the unlucky ones, thrown against a café table by one of the aggressors.

"What in Equestria are those?" Mist gaped.

"I don't know." Blue gulped. "But something tells me they're not friendly."

Iron Hooves walked into the room.

"Your highness, please stay back!" He called. "Canterlot is facing a possible invasion. The last thing we need is for those... things to spot you! Take cover, and I and the Royal Guard will deal with this."

"Deal with it?" Blue frowned. "How do you 'deal' with living shadows?"

"Any way we can." Iron Hooves declared. "Just go and hide in the castle's rear."

As Iron Hooves raced outside, Blue picked up on the determined look on Mist's face.

"You're not going to hide, are you?" He sighed.

"Nope." Mist declared. "As the only Princess here, it's my duty to stand firm against any threats."

"...I had a feeling you'd say that." Blue shook his head. "Guess I have no choice but to stand with you."

"Thanks, Blue." Mist kissed him on the cheek.

From their vantage point, Blue and Mist watched as the shadows breached the castle walls. Iron and the guards fought bravely, but the shadows were relentless, breaking through their every defense.

"Keep back, you vile monsters!" Iron swung his spear at a shadow pony, which passed right through. "...Well, that's not good."

The shadow pony lashed out with a hoof swing, sending Iron flying. The Captain landed hard on the ground.

"And I always thought shadow boxing was easy..." He groaned.

The battle continued, with the Royal Guard being outmatched by the nigh-invulnerable shadows. The Unicorn's magic was able to slow them down, but not by much, and the Earth Ponies and Pegasi's attacks were mostly ineffectual. Blue and Mist continued to watch, their horror mounting as the shadows grew closer and closer.

"Oh, boy." Blue cringed. "First the silence at the Empire, and now this."

"Something tells me it's no coincidence." Mist said grimly.

"Your highness." Iron Hooves, badly bruised from battle, entered the room. "The shadow ponies are breaking through our ranks. As the only member of the royal family here, you are in charge. What should we do?"

"We should fight." Mist declared.

"Mist, no!" Blue gasped. "You're nine months pregnant! We should leave, now!"

"But it's like Iron Hooves said: I'm the only one of the royal family here." Mist reminded him. "If I ran, what kind of message would that send to my subjects?"

"Well said, your highness." Iron nodded. "Celestia herself couldn't have put it better."

"That was the idea." Mist smiled. "If she were here, she'd do the same thing, right?"

"Without a doubt." Iron grinned.

The doors to the hall began shuddering like crazy.

"Here they come..." Blue gulped.

The doors were blasted open, and the shadow ponies came storming in, surrounding the three ponies. Iron Hooves stood ready to fight, while Blue was ready to protect Mist.

The shadow ponies charged up their horns, and fired... at each other. The beams intersected, and formed an image of Black.

"Hello?" Black glanced around, tapping his horn. "Is this thing on?" He glanced down at the three with a devilish glee. "Ah, good. I'm still trying to figure out this thing."

"Who are you?" Mist asked. "And why are your forces attacking us?"

Black looked at Mist, eyes narrowing. Mist didn't like that look. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why, I've simply sent them on a little errand." He said simply. "I'm Red Eclipse, and my employees are here for the shard of the Crystal Sun located in your vault."

"Crystal what?" Blue frowned.

 _'What would Celestia say if she were here?'_ Mist thought. _'Maybe something like...'_

"I'm afraid I do not know what it is you speak of." Mist glared. "But if you think we are just going to give it to some guy talking through a projection, then you are sorely mistaken!"

 _'Whoa.'_ Blue thought, impressed. _'You go, babe!'_

"Wow, you've got spunk, kid." Black smirked. "I like that... but my shadow ponies might not share that sentiment. In fact, they might lash out on this here city and it's people... heck, I bet they would love to play tug-o-war with that captain of yours."

"Just try it." Iron snarled.

"And I'm sure your family here at the Empire will want you to do as I say... not just for your sake but theirs... and what of your foal?" Black asked.

Mist stifled a growl as she felt her distended belly.

 _'If he tries anything...'_ She thought.

"What do you mean?! What have you done to Mist's family?!" Blue roared.

"Oh, I've done nothing… yet." Black chuckled darkly. "But the choice is yours, princess." Red declared. "Either give me what I want, or everypony else will suffer for it... what do you do?"

 _'What indeed?'_ Mist thought. _'Standing up to a threat is one thing, but this is something much bigger.'_

'I can't believe this is happening.' Blue frowned. 'If I'd known something like this would happen, I would never have let Mist be in this position...'

Mist shared unsure glances with both Iron and Blue, and then looked at her unborn foal, before she let out a sigh.

"...Fine." Mist sighed.

"Mist! I don't know what this 'Crystal Sun' is, but you can't just give it to him!" Blue protested.

"I have no choice." Mist declared. "As princess, I must put my subjects first."

"Well said, kid." Black smiled.

"Just so long as your shadow ponies leave the ponies of Canterlot alone once I give it to you." Mist snarled.

"Of course." Black nodded. "You have my word."

"Iron." Mist gestured.

Iron gave a grunt as he quickly went to the vault and retrieved the shard, which looked like a quarter of a sphere, sky blue in color, shining in the light. With hesitance, Iron gave the shard to the head shadow pony.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Black smiled.

"Now, all of you leave." Mist ordered.

"Actually... I think I'll have my shadow ponies stay here for a while..." Black chuckled darkly.

"What?!" Mist gasped. "But you promised-"

"That the shadow ponies would leave your ponies alone. I didn't say that they would leave Canterlot." Black elaborated. "As of now, Canterlot is now occupied and a part of the new world order for the foreseeable future."

"You son of a-GAH!" Blue was about to attack, before being knocked down by a blast of dark magic from a shadow pony.

"Blue!" Mist gasped.

"I wouldn't do that." Black smirked. "I promised that they would leave you alone... but if you happen to get in their way, I can't guarantee your safety. Good day."

The screen vanished, as the shadow ponies left.

"Are you alright, Blue?!" Mist fretted.

"Yeah, that freak got you good." Iron helped Blue up to his hooves.

"I'll be fine." Blue grunted, as he glared at where Red's projection stood. "But just who is that guy?!"

"I don't know." Mist frowned. "But I got the strangest feeling that he... knew me."

"Know you?" Blue frowned. "That whackjob?"

"And I don't know why, but it feels like I should know him too." Mist frowned.

"With respect, I think you'd recall seeing a pony like that before." Iron declared.

"And yet, there's something... familiar about him." Mist frowned. "And his voice... I feel like I've heard it before... a long time ago..."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Blue frowned. "Whoever that lunatic is, he's holding all the cards. We're pretty much done for."

"Don't say that, Blue." Mist urged. "Celestia once told me whenever there is evil, good will rise to defeat it. We just have to hang on until then."

"Yeah, well, I'm not holding my breath." Blue shrugged.

"If I may say, you're taking this quite well, your majesty." Iron declared.

"Thank you, Captain." Mist nodded. "For now, let's sure up the castle walls, and have the Guards spread word to the citizens to stay in their homes and off the street."

"Yes, your highness." Iron bowed.

The second Iron left, Mist turned to Blue for comfort.

"Oh Blue, I'm so worried!" She cried.

"Wait, what's all this?" Blue asked. "A second ago-"

"A second ago, Iron was in the room." Mist declared. "I had to put up a tough front for his sake. But now..."

Mist held Blue tightly, weeping unashamedly into his mane.

"There, there." Blue stroked her mane. "Just let it all out."

"What if Red Eclipse does win?" Mist sniffed. "What if we have to raise the foal under his rule? I can't imagine what the poor thing would have to suffer through..."

"Just try not to think about it." Blue told her. "Maybe somepony will manage to take down Red Eclipse, and things will go back to normal. We can always hope, right?"

"...Right." Mist nodded. "Celestia once said that as long as hope exists, evil can never truly win."

"Pretty smart mare, isn't she?" Blue chuckled.

That night, Blue slept in the castle with Mist. They held each other tightly as they lay in bed, the door locked and barricaded (just in case). Neither one of them got much sleep, though. The events of the day and their implications nagging at their minds.

The next morning, they awoke to find the shadow ponies were still running roughshod over Canterlot, victimizing any pony foolish enough to come outside.

"This is just terrible..." Mist sighed. "There must be something we can do."

"If there is, I can't see it." Blue frowned.

At that moment, they heard a strange grunting sound over by the wall. As they watched, a hoof reached over it, and Luxury pulled himself up.

"Luxury?!" Blue and Mist frowned.

"Hey guys." Luxury said breathlessly. "A little help?"

Blue flew over and helped Luxury into the castle.

"What the buck were you doing out there?!" Blue yelled. "Did you miss the shadow ponies floating around?"

"I had to come." Luxury declared. "I needed to know what was going on. ...Where are the others? Where's Constell?"

"Captured." Mist declared. "This stallion named Black Knight had attacked the conference in the Empire and taken all the royals imprisoners."

"No..." Luxury gasped.

"And that isn't even the worst of it." Blue added. "He's gathering the pieces of some uber-magic trinket, and planning to take over Equestria."

"I don't understand." Luxury shook his head. "How did all this happen?"

"We just don't know." Mist sighed.

"Let's get you some food, pal." Blue sighed. "You look starved."

After eating, Luxury chose to stay at the castle, hoping for news regarding Constell. Alas, none of them were expecting anything. Things were really looking bad.

Iron had wasted no time in gathering his family and taking them to the Guard's barracks, where they would be safer (he hoped).

"This is awful." Gusty sighed. "What can we do?"

"I don't know." Iron sighed. "But it's not just us we should be worried about. Red Eclipse has most of the royal family trapped in the Crystal Empire. Not to mention Caboose... I can't imagine what he's done to the poor guy..."

"What about Hurricane?" Gauntlet frowned. "If that jerk's hurt her, I'll-"

"An admirable sentiment, my boy." Iron sighed. "But I've seen what Red Eclipse is capable of. I doubt anypony can stand up to him..."

"Is there really no hope?" Gusty asked.

"There's always hope." Iron declared. "We still have one Princess left. Hopefully, it'll be enough..."

One day, while Blue, Mist and Luxury waited in the castle, something strange occurred. Suddenly, a beacon, flashing from the north, lit up the sky.

"What is that?" Blue peered. "It looks like it's coming from the Crystal Empire."

"It is!" Mist smiled. "Don't you see? The others must've sent it, to give us hope!" She turned to Iron Hooves. "Captain, round up the Royal Guard who are able to fight! We're taking our home back!"

"Yes, your highness!" Iron saluted.

"Count me in!" Luxury, who had joined them earlier, smiled. "I'm coming, Constell!"

The Royal Guard renewed their fight against the shadow ponies. The citizens of Canterlot, inspired by their second wind, joined in the fight, driving the shadows away. As powerful as the shadows were, they found themselves overwhelmed by the united front. Blasts of magic and thrown objects dissipated them faster than they could reform.

Iron rammed one of them as hard as he could, knocking it into its fellows.

"Swallow that, you sons of mules!" Iron yelled.

"This is our city!" Donut Joe roared, knocking some of them down with a donut cart. "And you're not welcome here!"

"Go back to where you came from, monsters!" Fancypants added.

Realising they had lost their advantage, the shadow ponies retreated. The Guards and citizens cheered as one, celebrating their victory.

 _'Its not over yet.'_ Mist thought, as she stood upon the balcony, addressing the crowd.

"Attention, everypony!" She called. "You have all fought well, but this fight is not done yet. The true enemy lies in the Crystal Empire. His name is Red Eclipse, and he must be stopped. Those of you who feel up to the challenge may join us as we march to save Equestria. Who is with us!"

Half the citizens (including Joe and Fancypants) yelled in the affirmative.

 _'Wow.'_ Blue smiled, impressed by Mist's leadership skills. _'You are incredible, babe.'_

"Now, on to the Crystal Empire!" Mist declared.

"Wait, are you sure you should come?" Blue asked. "I mean, you're-"

"Don't even think about it." Mist glared at him. "Red Eclipse held my family prisoner, and I want to help bring him down. So don't even try to stop me. Got it?"

"...Yes, dear." Blue said, defeated.

"Good." Mist smiled. "Now, let's head out. There's no time to lose!"

"Count me in on that action!" Luxury smiled.

As they made their way to the Crystal Empire, the Canterlot forces were joined by others from Ponyville, the Changeling territory, and more.

"Well, well." Mist smiled as they intersected. "Would I be right in thinking we're all heading in the same direction?"

"Yes you would, my dear." Wizel nodded.

"We're going to take the fight to Red Eclipse." Sazh grinned. "He'll pay for kidnapping our King and Queen. We're gonna go over there and punch him right in the face!"

"Sounds like a plan." Blue smiled.

"Let's go kick some flank!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Yeah!" Big Guns cheered.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rarity asked.

"We're just... some concerned citizens." Gregory declared. "We have friends up north that we want to help, the same as you."

"Well, the more, the merrier, Ah say." Applejack nodded.

"And the more of us there are, the better chance we have." Carapace added.

"We sure are." Mist nodded.

As they marched toward the Crystal Empire, Mist felt like she was ready for anything. But then...

The battle was frenzied, the united forces against the shadow ponies. Due to her pregnant frame, Mist didn't do much actual fighting, choosing to stay close to Blue. Things took a turn for the worst when Twitch was transformed into a towering monster. When he injured Blue, Mist's heart sank. For one terrible moment, it seemed like she had lost her fiancé, and she was overwhelmed with guilt, having been the one who led him there in the first place.

"Blue, are you okay?!" She rushed to his side, as the others continued fighting Twitch.

"I'm fine..." Blue groaned. "Just a scratch..."

"I'm sorry, Blue." Mist sniffed. "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have brought you with me..."

"It's okay." Blue smiled. "You did what you had to do. You did your duty as a Princess. I'm proud of you."

"Oh, Blue..." Mist smiled, embracing him. "What would I do without you?"

"Don't even think like that." Blue admonished her. "I'll always be there for you. Nothing's going to change that. Especially not some twenty-foot tall monster pony..."

"You really do say the sweetest things." Mist smiled.

It seemed like the battle would never end, but fortunately, it did, when all the shadow ponies disappeared and Twitch (who was eventually taken down and bounded) reverted back to normal and was chased by the Napoleons. It seemed like everything was going to be okay... until when she reunited with her family and Black (or to her, Red Eclipse) had tried to attack Shine and the others one last time, only to get put down by Caboose.

It was then that Mist was faced with the awful truth, as Black laid there dying... that "Red Eclipse" was really her unknown uncle, Black Knight Paladin. As the reunited royal family made their way back to Canterlot, Mist was silent.

"What a terrible experience." Blueblood sighed.

Celestia was patching up Shine.

"I'm surprised you were able to take such a beating." She remarked. "Even with my magic..."

"I'd endure any amount of pain to protect my family." Shine smiled, before frowning. "Even from other members of my family..."

"Nice family tree, by the way." Blue joked. "Right, Mist?"

Mist didn't answer. She was staring off into the distance.

 _'This can't be good...'_ Blue frowned.

After they returned to Canterlot, Blue made to check on the bar, ensuring that it wasn't too badly damaged, while still worried about Mist.

The following evening, Blue walked into Mist's room, finding her laying on her bed, rubbing her bump fretfully.

"Hey, Mist." Blue smiled, joining her on the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Mist said dully.

"You don't sound fine." Blue frowned. "...Look, the others told me about who Red Eclipse really was."

"You mean that he was my uncle?" Mist said angrily. "An uncle nopony told me or Shine about? An uncle who tried to take over Equestria?"

"...Yes." Blue nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mist declared.

"But you need to." Blue smiled. "And whenever you're ready, I'll be up for listening."

For a few moments, Mist was silent. Then...

"I knew there was something familiar about him." She declared. "I thought maybe he was just somepony I'd met a long time ago. I never imagined he'd be family..."

"And a black sheep of the family at that." Blue noted.

"That's putting it mildly." Mist remarked. "I heard Shine and Big Red talk about burying him back home, right next to dad. It just... doesn't feel right. After everything he did, just putting him in the same plot as dad just feels... wrong. The fact that my brother is actually sad about him being dead is what astounds me. That stallion almost killed his daughter, and my niece! And Big Red seems to act like he was the same stallion he knew back as a kid. They both act like he was some old friend who died…." Mist sighs heavily, "I just don't understand why they are bothering with giving him a proper burial."

"I am not sure." Blue admitted, "But maybe Shine is doing it because it would be what your father wanted."

"Yeah, I guess..." Mist sighed, "I don't know if I even want to go to the burial."

"I would understand that." Blue nodded. "If it were me, I wouldn't go."

"I know." Mist sighed. "But... Black was still family, even if he was a monster. And I feel like there was something good about him. Some decency that got burned away over the years yet still had something in him that was still... pure. I can't explain it."

"Whatever you choose to do, I'll be right there with you." Blue kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Blue." Mist smiled. "I'll really need to think on this..."

"'Course you do." Blue snuggled with her. "You take all the time you need..."

That night, while sleeping, Mist began to have a peculiar dream...

It was back when she was but a baby foal. It was shortly after their parents had passed and they were living with Big Red. She was just laying there in her crib…when she heard a window open. Her currently 'foal-like' mind was beginning to grow afraid, and she began whimpering. However, two red hooves suddenly reached in and picked her upi.

At first, she thought it was Big Red, but then she noticed how different it felt. It was hard to describe, but it seemed like his hooves were different, and when she looked up, instead of Big Red's green eyes... she only saw one golden eye. She felt frightened again... only for the owner of the golden eye to shush in her ears.

"There, there, little one." The voice whispered. "I am not going to hurt you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you…"

Mist's fears seem to dissipated for the moment, the voice appearing to be gentle.

"You probably don't know me…and after what I did to your papa, I wouldn't blame you." The voice leaned closer, to reveal his red muzzle. "But I know you…because I happen to be someone very close to your papa... I'm your uncle... Black Knight."

The foal Mist only looked at him oddly.

"Yeah…I bet by tomorrow, you probably won't remember me." Black sighed... before giving a small smile. "But I had to see you and Shine. See what beautiful children that my brother had made... and I was not disappointed..."

The foal Mist shifted slightly in his hooves.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, kiddo." Black sighed. "I've done some bad things, and one day, you're probably going to find out what those bad things are. You're probably gonna end up thinking I'm some kind of monster, and I won't blame you. Just remember that I never stopped caring about you or her brother or Big Red or anyone else... In fact, you're the reason I did all that, so you could have a better future."

The foal Mist had a confused look on her face.

"Just relax, little lady." Black gently rocked her. "You just get some nice sleepytime..."

The gentle swaying motion quickly lulled Mist off to sleep. Moments later, Big Red entered the room.

"Holy bu-" He started to curse, only to get his mouth covered by a hoof.

"Shh... you'll wake her..." Black whispered...

Things started to fade out after that. But the memory had laid in the back of Mist's subconscious for years, being stirred when she had heard his voice. It made her feel like there was more to him than the xenophobic, power-hungry monster he had become. The next morning, Mist decided that she would indeed go to see Black's grave.

"I'm going to do it." She told Blue.

"If that's what you want." Blue nodded. "And I'll be right there with you."

"You don't have to-" Mist started.

"Sure I do." Blue nodded. "I'm your fiancé, right? Your family is my family."

"I guess you're right." Mist smiled. "You really are the best, Blue."

"Don't I know it?" Blue joked.

Well over a week later, over in the homestead, she stood alongside Blue, talking to Black's headstone.

"I'm not sure what to say." She admitted. "You were a monster, but from what I've heard, you had the best interests of Equestria in mind. If only you hadn't been so extreme in your views, things might have turned out differently. Maybe I could have known my uncle, and you your niece. But at least now, you're at peace." She sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. "Goodbye... uncle."

"Nice speech, Mist." Blue declared.

"Thanks." Mist wiped her eyes.

As Mist and Blue walked away from Black's grave, Mist caught a glimpse of a brief flash of light out of the corner of her eye.

"What the-?" She turned to look back, but everything around the place was the same.

"What's up, Mist?" Blue asked.

"It's... nothing." Mist admitted. "Darn watery eyes got me seeing things..."

"Come on." Blue put a hoof around her. "Let's go home."

"Gladly." Mist nuzzled against her fiancé.

"You're one heck of a mare, you know." Blue admitted. "Not just any pony could make peace with a pony like that."

"I could hate him, but what would that accomplish?" Mist declared. "Besides, it's over. Black Knight Paladin has left this world, and all that's left are memories, few as they are."

"I just hope you don't have any other long-lost relatives." Blue declared. "Our own foal's gonna have a hard enough time with the family tree as it is..."

"I'm sure it will." Mist nodded, leaning against Blue. "But at least we'll be there to help it."

"We sure will." Blue smiled. "Because that's what family does."

The two soon-to-be parents headed for the train station, looking to put the whole harrowing experience behind them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Month Ten: Two Showers And A Wedding

**Stand By You**

 **Month Ten: Two Showers And A Wedding**

 _(Once again, it is best that you read Home On The Range before this chapter.)_

As Mist entered her tenth month of pregnancy, tensions were beginning to mount. Knowing that her own birth had been a premature one, Mist was worried that her foal would be coming early. She and her Blue were on tetherhooks most of the time, worried that the slightest growl or twinge in her stomach would herald the foal's arrival. They tried to focus their thoughts on the final preparations of their wedding, but it turned out to be almost as bad; Even with Big Red providing the venue, there was still a lot of work to be done. There was the cake to order, invites to hand out, and all kinds of minor tasks to go through. They were painfully aware that even the slightest misstep could ruin their big day. All that anxiety was starting to slowly have an effect on them, making them tired and jumpy.

"Ohhh, I cannot wait for all this to be said and done." Mist sighed one evening, rubbing her belly and looking over the wedding plans at the same time.

"Me too." Blue groaned. "Who knew weddings were such hard work?"

"Let's just try and get some rest." Mist yawned.

"Sounds like a plan." Blue said drowsily.

The couple got into bed together.

"You know what?" Blue asked.

"What?" Mist retorted.

"As rough as all this is, it'll be worth it just to be able to call you my wife, and raise that foal with you." Blue smiled.

"Thanks, Blue." Mist beamed. "I feel the same way."

The happy couple shared a kiss before cuddling each other to sleep.

The following morning, while she was in the castle study, Mist was joined in the room by Celestia.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading, Mist." Celestia apologized. "But could you join us in the lounge? There is an urgent matter that requires all us to attend to."

"Okay." Mist said grudgingly, having just gotten comfortable.

Mist struggled to her hooves, and followed Celestia to the lounge.

"After you." Celestia urged.

"If you say so..." Mist shrugged.

As Mist entered the room, she realized it was pitch black. The curtains had been drawn over the windows for some reason.

"Why is it so dark in-?" She started.

The curtains were suddenly drawn back, flooding the room with light.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the-?" Mist gasped. As her eyes adjusted the light, she saw that not only her fellow Princesses, but Twilight, Cherry, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot, were all gathered around her, each carrying a present (Miracle and Hurricane had gone to the beach with Vito and Pureblood). "What's going on?"

"It's a foal shower, silly!" Constell grinned.

"It just occurred to me that we never had one for you." Twilight smiled. "Still, better late than never, right?"

"Right." Mist smiled.

"Forgive the deceit, dear sister-in-law." Celestia chuckled. "We didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"You're forgiven." Mist chuckled, looking around the room, before stopping at Fleetfoot. "Fleetfoot, why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fleetfoot smiled. "Blue's practically my nephew. Which makes you honorary family."

"Aw, thanks." Mist grinned. "I'm certainly feeling honored."

"Now, let's get down to business." Luna smiled. "Presents, everypony!"

Meanwhile, Blue was coming back to Blazin' Blue's after having gone on a run to the bank to deposit some profits. Vinny had offered to watch the place until he came back. The moment he walked through the door, he was greeted the yelling of "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa!" He yelped.

Vinny, along with Caboose (who had taken the day off), Soarin', Luxury, Blueblood, Big Red, Shine, Sleight, Gothic, and even the Changelings Sazh and Char were all there, big smiles on their faces... well except for Char, who had a stone-like expression.

"What's this?" Blue frowned.

"It's a foal shower!" Caboose cheered.

"Aren't those just for mares?" Blue asked.

"Yeah." Vinny shrugged. "But think of this as an early bachelor party instead. Every guy is about to get hitched deserves one, don't they?"

"...Fair enough." Blue smiled. "Let's party!"

"Hear, hear!" Soarin' cheered.

"Break out the finest drinks you have!" Blueblood declared.

"Comin' right up." Vinny nodded.

"It's almost time, pal." Luxury grinned, as Vinny passed out some drinks. "In less than two months, you'll be married, and raising a foal. A little nervous?"

"Yeah." Blue admitted. "But I'm also excited. Raising a foal of my own... it'll be a heck of an experience."

"No joke." Soarin' smiled. "Raising you was the best time of my life, kiddo."

"Thanks, dad." Blue grinned.

"I hope you won't forget about Mist." Shine declared. "She'll be needing a lot of support, and I wouldn't like to hear that you've been neglecting her."

"Of course not." Blue smiled. "I'll always have time for her."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Shine nodded in approval.

"Um... quick question." Blue said suddenly, pointing to Sleight and Sazh. "Why are they here? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind them being here, but it's not like we had much interactions..."

"I invited them." Shine confessed. "I figured since Sleight was there the night you and Mist finally got together, it'd be fitting to have him and his pals here for this celebration of your relationship."

"You know, you ponies continue to astound me." Sazh admitted, "I always knew that a pony's reproductive system was very different from a Changeling, but to only be able to have up to two foals? I gotta say, it is odd next to our queen laying hundreds eggs every breeding season."

"Whaddaya mean?" Big Red frowned. "Don't Changelings breed on their own too?"

"Yeah, but even then, it's rare." Sazh shrugged. "Especially given how almost every other changeling you meet is like your sister or cousin..." Then he smiled at Blue, "Either way, I wish you and Princess Mist nothing but the best."

"Well, thank you, Sazh." Blue nodded. "Even though you and Sleight coming here is a surprise, you are all welcome to enjoy the-" He glanced at Char. "...And just what are you doing here?!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I wazzz invited?" Char frowned.

"Invited?!" Blue gaped. "Who the buck would invite you of all ponies to my party?!"

"Your 'aunt' Fleetfoot." Char admitted.

"What?!" Blue spluttered. "How could she?!"

"Because they're dating." Soarin' announced. "Char even came to watch at one of our shows. Caused quite a stir, it did."

"That doesn't explain why you had to come here!" Blue frowned.

"Thezzze two practically coerced me into going." Char glared at Sazh and Sleight.

"We figured it would help his rehabilitation if he got out a little more." Sleight declared. "See a little of the pony world."

"And you thought you'd start by bringing to the bar of the guy whose fiancée he once tried to kidnap?!" Blue spluttered.

"Ah gotta second that emotion." Big Red agreed, glaring at Char.

"As somepony who's seen that guy on a bad day, I'm with you guys." Luxury added.

"I'm not over the moon about this myself." Shine admitted. "But Char did help us against Black Knight, and from what Sleight has told me, he seems genuinely willing to put his past behind him."

"Whatever." Blue growled at Char. "Just don't try anything, bug boy."

"Azzz if you could stop me." Char snorted. "If you may recall, the trickzzzt- I mean, hizzz majezzzty wazzz the one that zzzaved you and the zzzpoiled brat from my wrath. I practically had you both whipped!"

"You got lucky then." Blue growled. "I could probably take you by myself right now!"

"If you ever care to put that to the tezzzt, I'd be happy to help prove otherwise." Char sneered.

"Some other time, maybe." Blue snorted. "When I'm in the mood."

"Anything you zzzay..." Char snickered.

"Ooookay..." Vinny cringed. "Who's up for more drinks?"

Back at the castle, Mist was unwrapping some of the gifts. Twilight had gotten her a foal's picture book.

"Thanks, Twilight." Mist smiled. "I'm sure the foal will love it."

"If it's anything like you, I'll bet it will." Twilight chuckled.

Luna and Constell had worked together to create a stunning stellar-themed mobile for the crib.

"Wow." Mist gasped. "That's incredible!"

"Only the best for your little bundle of joy." Constell grinned.

Celestia had gotten the foal a beautiful sun-shaped rattle.

"Thank you so much." Mist smiled.

"You're welcome, Mist." Celestia beamed.

Dusty had gotten a top of the line foal walker.

"For when the foal starts getting... active." She explained. "If Vito and Pureblood are anything to go by, this'll really come in useful."

"Thanks, Dusty." Mist grinned.

Spitfire's present came next. It was foal-sized Wonderbolts uniform.

"Oh, that is so adorable!" Mist squeaked. "The foal will look absolutely darling in it!"

"Of course it will." Fleetfoot chuckled. "I can't wait to see the little cutie wear it. It'll be such a cute sight..."

"Considering its bloodline, there's no doubt there." Spitfire chuckled. "And he or she will do just great in Cloudsdale..."

"No argument there, Spits." Fleetfoot smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cherry asked.

"Well, the foal's obviously going to grow up to become a Wonderbolt, isn't it?" Spitfire smirked, "It would be in his or her blood."

"Not necessarily." Cherry said tersely. "I mean, sure, the foal might pick up on his father's acrobatic prowess, but that doesn't mean he or she is destined to become one."

"Of course not." Spitfire nodded, "He will have to work hard for it like everypony else had to. But with somepony like his or her 'grandma' helping him or her out, the foal will surely become one."

"But what if the foal doesn't want to become a Wonderbolt?" Cherry challenged, "What if it want to become something else, like say, cherry farming, or flower growing."

"Why would it want to waste it's time with jobs like that when it could become something more?" Spitfire frowned, "It would not only be a waste of potential, but of the wings that were meant to fly."

"Um, Spitfire, if I may..." Celestia interjected, "But isn't your son, a pegasus, currently running a bar down in Canterlot?"

"That was... a special case." Spitfire said indignantly.

"Okay, you two, it's nothing to get hostile over." Mist tries to defuse the situation, "The foal will have plenty of time-"

"Mist is a 'special case too." Cherry declared. "She's always preferred the ground over the sky, and I wouldn't be surprised if the foal feels the same way."

"No grandfoal of mine will be choosing the land over the sky." Spitfire growled. "Not if I can help it..."

"So that how it is? You weren't happy that your son chose to not be a Wonderbolt, so you are going to try to groom your son's child to be a Wonderbolt to make up for your son not wanting to follow in your hoofsteps?" Cherry growled.

"Buck no." Spitfire seethed. "I realized I was wrong in discouraging my son from trying to leave the family's tradition, but I know I am not wrong for wanting to teach my grandchild it's family's legacy."

"Uh-huh, and what if the foal is not a Pegasus?" Cherry challenged, "Mist's mother was a Earth Pony. Chances are that the foal might be a Earth Pony too."

"Um, actually, by rule of the Punnett Square..." Twilight chimed in. "Mist has a recessive Earth Pony gene. But since Blue is all pegasus, the foal is practically guaranteed a pegasus, but might be a carrier for the Earth Pony gene as well."

"...Meaning?" Fleetfoot asked.

"That my grandbaby is going to be a flier no matter what." Spitfire smirked.

"Even so, what if it was a Earth Pony?" Cherry asked, "Would you even give the foal the time of day, especially if it can't become a Wonderbolt?"

That immediately wiped the smirk off Spitfire's face.

"You would assume that I would not love the foal if it wasn't a pegasus?" Spitfire glared, "I don't know what I did to ever give you such an impression, but I am not that kind of pony!"

"Well, I don't want my grandchild to be raised being pressured by somepony to become something it might not even want to be." Cherry seethed.

"And I don't want my grandchild to live some lackadaisal life, knowing it could be doing more!" Spitfire snarled.

"Come on, girls." Dusty urged. "Let's not argue."

"Dusty's right." Luna agreed. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion..."

"Then tell the bumpkin here to back off!" Spitfire yelled.

"How dare you, you... airheaded thrillseeker!" Cherry shot back.

"Dirt fancier!" Spitfire yelled.

"Cloud lover!" Cherry spat.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mist suddenly yelled, "Seriously, the foal is not even born yet and you two are fighting over it's future?"

"Well, I am trying to be a grandmother who teaches her grandchild to aim to be the best it can be!" Spitfire defended.

"And I am trying to be the grandmother who would love her grandbaby no matter what it does in life." Cherry retorted.

"Look, I understand your intentions, you two, but seriously..." Mist sighed in frustration. "My foal will be whatever it wants to be. I am not going to pressure it to become somepony. If my foal wants to be something, it's up to it to decide what that thing is. I want nopony to decide for it."

"Yes, but still..." Spitfire stammered.

"Spitfire." Mist turned to her. "I want the foal to live up to it's potential, make no mistake about that. And I know you won't love it any less if it's not what she expected. I've come to appreciate you for being willing to be a grandmother, but you don't want to make the same mistakes you made with Blue. You need to accept the foal for what he or she wants to do, and support its choice. Surely you can wing that, can't you?"

"Yes, Mist." Spitfire nodded, head bowed in shame.

"And Cherry..." Mist faced Cherry, "After my parents passed, I came to see you as a mother figure. You've always helped when I needed it, and never steered me wrong. But the foal might want more in its life than a career as a flower or botanist. You don't want it to settle for something if it feels it can't achieve those things, now do you?"

"I guess you're right." Cherry sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Same here." Spitfire agreed.

"I know you didn't." Mist smiled. "And I'm touched you care so much about the foal's future. But it will be his or her future, and nopony else's. None of us have the right to decide that."

"Well put, Mist." Celestia smiled.

"Destiny's a funny thing, you know." Twilight declared. "You never know where it'll take you. And I'm sure this foal's destiny will be something quite wonderful."

"So do I." Mist grinned. "And no matter what that destiny, I'll be proud of it."

"Me too." Cherry nodded.

"And me." Spitfire admitted. "Though if it just happens to want to become a Wonderbolt, I won't stop it..."

Over at the bar, the stallions were continuing their own celebration, downing several drinks each.

"Like Ah wuz saying, the weddin's gonna be you an' Mist's chance ta finally meet Eclipse, Huck and Globe." Big Red told Shine. "They're a great bunch a' kids, ya mark mah words."

"I'm sure they are." Shine grinned. "And I can't wait to meet them."

"So this is 'alcohol'?" Sazh frowned.

"Yep." Sleight slugged back a shot, "While increased intake does affect your mental faculties, and can really set off the old temper..." he paused for a moment, bitterly recalling his father's own drunken rages. "...It does help take the edge off a hard day. Trust me, I know."

Sazh took a sip.

"Hmm, not bad." Sazh grinned. "Not exactly the sweetest feelings of love, but enjoyable, nonetheless."

"No kidding." Sleight drank more.

"I 'member when Daring was about to have Hurricane." Caboose slurred to Blue, already wasted. "I wash sho shcared, I thought I'd poop myshelf! Sho by thoshe standards, you're doin' pretty well."

"Thanks..." Blue cringed.

"Are you okay, Caboose?" Vinny frowned, "You look like you had one too many already."

"I am fine." Caboose mumbled, before glancing to his right. "Right, magic cactus pony?"

"Maybe I shouldn't had let him have that entire bottle of super-strength vodkolt." Vinny whispered.

"It's a magical moment, Blue." Shine declared. "You never forget it. The moment that foal comes out of the mare you love, you just want to keep it close to your heart and protect it forever. It's easily the greatest moment you will ever experience in your life."

"Yeah, that's how it was for me." Gothic agreed.

"And me." Blueblood nodded.

"Ah felt the same way when Shine and Mist were born." Big Red admitted. "Even though Ah wuzn't even their father figger at the time..."

"And I wanted to be a great dad!" Caboose announced. "Better than Bing Crosbuck and Martin Shawn combined!"

"What utter nonsense." Char snarled. "You ponies positively coddle your offspring."

"Char..." Sleight said warningly.

"It'zzz true." Char sneered. "You care for them over clozzze to two decades. I was barely two yearzzz old when I was cut loozzze from the nurzzzery, placed into the warrior caste, and made to fend for myself!"

"That's not true." Sazh pointed out, "You had Wizel."

"Even then, I was forced to do thingzzz no 'foal' would have to do. I was never bottlefed, or had a diaper change. Instead, I was learning how to cripple and maim opponantzzz. But in zzzzpite of all that, I was made zzztronger for it!" Char said proudly. "I carry the honor of the Changelingzzzz with pride and look at how am I today!"

"You mean like going crazy and holding an innocent mare hostage?" Blue snarled.

"Oh, you juzzzt won't let that go, will you?" Char snarled back as he chugged down a bottle of chery wine. He had been drinking a lot since he arrived, hoping to make the time go by faster. Though Changelings had a higher tolerance for the inebriating effects of alcohol than ponies did, he was starting to succumb. "I make one mizzztake, and you hold it againzzzt me forever!"

"Technically, it was a whole bunch of mistakes..." Sazh declared. "There was the whole 'violent' towards ponies schtick, you berating Sleight at every turn during the whole 'Red Eclipse' thing, you going batcrud crazy when Chrysalis told us he was going to be our king, you swearing vengeance, and the whole Mist kidnapping thing..." Char glared at him. "What? You really were a stinker back then."

"Whatever!" Char yelled. "I don't have to take thizzz from him!"

"What are ya gonna do, buzz breath?" Blue sneered. "Kidnap some other defenceless mare?"

"You had better watch your tone, boy." Char spat. "I am a changed fellow, but not that changed!"

"And suddenly, this party is becoming a major downer..." Blueblood frowned.

"Char, don't go doing something you might regret..." Sleight warned him.

"Why not?" Char asked. "No matter what happenzzz, the poniezzz will alwayzzz hold my pazzzt againzzzt me! The reazzzon I didn't want to come to thizzz party was becauzzze zzzo many here dezzzpizzze me!" He pointed at Blue. "And not juzzzt this one!" He points at Luxury, "The rich kid also hatezzz me, azzz he too had dezzzignzzz on the girl!" He pointed to Big Red. "And thizzz one is the girl'zzz father!" He points to Shine, "Then there'zzz the brother! Now can you zzzee why I didn't want to come?!"

"Easy, Char." Sazh tried to comfort him. "I'm sure they don't hate you."

"Says who?" Blue frowned, drunkenness affecting his mind too. "You can say you've changed as much as you want, Char. But you'll always be that mad Changeling who tried to kidnap my fiancé. You'll always be that poor angry bug who hate all ponies...I don't see what Fleetfoot sees or even bothers with you."

"That'zzz it!" Char yelled.

Char charged at Blue, throwing him to the ground.

"I'll kill you! I will buckin' murderizzze you!" Char spat.

"Bring it on, ya overgrown dung beetle!" Blue mocked him.

The others moved in to separate them.

"That's enough!" Soarin' yelled.

"But dad-" Blue started.

"No buts." Soarin' declared. "I know you two have had your differences in the past, but there's no call for that kind of behaviour."

"That goes for you too, Char." Sleight growled, "Seriously, what would Wizel and Chrysalis think?"

"If he zzzayzzz I'm zzztill an angry bug pony who hate all ponies, who am I to argue?" Char said petulantly.

"It doesn't matter what you were before." Sleight told Char. "It's what you are now that counts."

"Sleight has a point." Gothic admitted. "Char helped us against Black Knight. He fought alongside those he once hated. Shouldn't that be enough for us to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Luxury frowned.

"Maybe?" Big Red snarled. "He tried tah hurt mah little girl."

"And I apologizzze for that." Char declared, his eyes showing... sadness. "I will not lie, I alwayzzz had it out for the poniezzz. But can you really blame me? Our kind had spent forever zzzuffering becauzzze of the poniezzz' hate for uzzz, and ever zzzince that treaty, it's like when zzzlavery wazzz abolizzzhed and all the zebrazzz and other zzzpeciezzz just forget all the Tartaruzzz that their opprezzzors had put them through. I didn't want to forgive the poniezzz just because they zzzuddenly felt bad for all the pain they cauzzzed uzzz and act like that it made everything alright." He glanced at the others. "To me, it didn't. Not one bit."

"I think I see where you're getting at Gothic admitted.

"Even zzzo, it got worzzze when..." Char glanced at Sleight. "The 'wizzard' came into our life and took the queen'zzz hoof in marriage. I felt it zzzpat in the face of everything I zzztood for and... I lazzzhed out. I am not proud of what I did after that, but I know it wazzz wrong. Can any of you honezzztly zzzay you have never felt the thrall of blind fury?"

"...Well, Ah've blown mah stack pretty bad once or twice." Big Red admitted. "An' Ah guess an apology's a good start..."

"Now I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the guy..." Vinny admitted.

"Maybe we've been a little too hard on the Beaver..." Caboose muttered.

"Guess we can give him the benefit of the doubt." Gothic shrugged. "After he helped us against Black Knight, it's the least we can do..."

"Forgive and forget, that's what I say." Shine declared.

"You too, Shine?" Blue groaned. "I don't believe this..."

"Look Blue, I'm not asking for you guys to magically become best friends." Sleight declared. "Just try and put aside your differences for the day. This is supposed to be a party, right?"

"Foal shower!" Caboose whooped.

"...I guess so." Blue sighed, before turning to Char. "I'm up for a truce if you are."

"Agreed." Char nodded. "Juzzzt for today. I zzztill can't bear to be around poniezzz for too long."

"Really? Because you seem to not mind being around Fleetfoot for hours on end." Sazh smirked.

"Quiet!" Char hissed

"Faust, I still remember that episode of Stable Date." Blueblood chuckled. "I don't think I ever enjoyed that show so much as I did in that episode."

"Tell me about it." Sleight smiled. "I still remember Wizel threatening the two to do this or buck it out so they get along."

"Boy, was that wild." Vinny chuckled. "Char really chewed the scenery."

"Well, I wazzzn't exactly pleazzzed at the decor..." Char muttered.

"And how about Sazh?" Blue smiled, "It was funny how you tried to get a rise out of that one girl who was stoic as a rock."

"Trust me, it was no fun for me." Sazh shook his head, but still smiling. "It was like talking to a board."

"You wanna know about boards?" Caboose piped up, still drunk off his rocks. "My ex was like one when I made love to her. I was suprised I didn't get splinters on my ding-dong."

"And yeah, in spite of all this craziness, Char and you managed to get with those two." Sleight smiled. "Especially Char..."

"What can I zzzay?" Char shrugged, though a bit bashful. "That mare got some zzzpirit to her. I admire that in a mate."

"Well, guess we learned something about you today, huh, lovebug?" Luxury chuckled.

"And now that drama is over with, how about a few more drinks?" Vinny offered.

"With pleazzzure." Char smiled. "All that yelling hazzz left me quite parched."

"On that, we agree." Blue nodded. "Another round!"

Back at the castle, the mares were chatting over tea and biscuits.

"Oh, I can't wait for the wedding." Twilight smiled.

"It'll be wonderful, I just know it." Spitfire grinned.

"And you and Shine will finally get to meet those three darling boys Red and I took in." Cherry declared. "They're going to love you."

"And I'm sure I'll love them." Mist smiled.

"Taking in kids, huh?" Dusty asked. "You guys really doing the adopting thing, don't you?"

"We surely do." Cherry nodded. "There's nothing we like more than giving poor, downtrodded kids a chance to lead a better life."

"Admirable sentiments, dear Cherry." Celestia declared.

"Thank you kindly, Celestia." Cherry smiled.

"So, Fleetfoot, are the rumors I've heard true?" Spitfire asked. "Have you really hooked up with a Changeling?"

"Yep." Fleetfoot nodded.

"Whoa, seriously?" Constell gaped. "You go, girl!"

"We met on a dating show." Fleetfoot explained. "His name's Char."

"That guy?" Mist asked. She had gotten over his attempt to kidnap her, but still found it strange that he would be with a pony.

"I know it sounds weird." Fleetfoot admitted. "I was a little creeped out at first, but he's not such a bad guy once you get past the hard shell. And he's a great kisser. The things he can do with those mancibles..."

"Ugh, too much information..." Constell gagged.

"Oh, don't be such a prude." Fleetfoot smirked.

"Well, I for one, congratulate you, Fleetfoot." Celestia smiled. "Love is always beautiful, no matter the pairing."

"Thank you, Princess." Fleetfoot smiled.

"Yeah, to each her own." Mist admitted.

Over at the bar, the group had drank ever more, and in a full-on state of inebriation.

"Don't ya jest love cherry pies...?" Big Red slurred.

"I love all kinds of pie." Soarin' hiccupped. "But cherry pie is the best. It's like... dozens of cherries, all at once."

"It is, isn't it?" Big Red gasped. "Lots a' cherries, in a big, round, crusty container!"

"And under that brown cover... lots an' lots of red!" Soarin' cheered.

"Like me!" Big Red chuckled. "Ah'm red like a cherry!"

"Yeah..." Soarin' grinned. "If you were a cherry, I'd eat you..."

"Thank ya kindly..." Big Red sniggered.

"I love this alcohol..." Sazh said drunkenly. "It's like... liquid happiness."

"Easy, Sazh." Sleight declared, just as drunk as he was. "Don't wanna overdone it! ...Overdown... Over-under... You know what I mean!"

"I haven't gotten this smashed since that benefit my parents held to save the Breezies..." Luxury admitted.

"I remember that." Blueblood gurgled. "For a charity event, it had some decent booze..."

"I'd like to make a toast to all of you." Blue smiled. "Yeah, even Char..."

"This oughta be good." Char swayed.

"Thanks for coming, everypony." Blue smiled. "This party was just what I needed after how stressed things have been lately."

"No problem, Blue." Shine smiled, still semi-lucid. "Most of us have been where you are, and we knew just how to help."

"And I can't think you enough." Blue smiled, raising a glass. "This drink's for all of you!"

Blue slugged back the drink... then collapsed, unconscious.

"Anypony got an okra sandwich?" Caboose muttered. "I'll trade you my armor for an okra sandwich!"

"Trading isn't exactly your strong suit, bro." Vinny chuckled.

Back at the castle, the shower was ending. Twilight and Cherry were heading back home.

"See you at the wedding." Twilight smiled.

"Take care until then, Mist." Cherry beamed.

"I will." Mist smiled.

As Twilight and Cherry left, Mist turned to Celestia.

"Boy, that was fun." She declared. "I hope Blue's day wasn't too boring in comparison."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Celestia smiled, knowing of the boy's surprise.

Over at the bar, the stallions awake to a raging mutual hangover.

"Oh, my head..." Sazh cringed. "Is this what alcohol does to you?"

"Pretty much." Sleight shrugged.

"I'll never touch a drop again." Sazh pledged.

"I think this our cue to leave." Soarin' sighed.

"Darn tootin' Big Red groaned. "See y'all at the weddin'."

"Can't wait." Shine nodded.

"Me neither." Sleight smiled.

The stallions mumbled their goodbyes, Blue, Luxury and Vinny (and a near-comatose Caboose) remaining.

"Some party, huh?" Luxury asked.

"Not so loud, kid..." Vinny winced.

"Times like these make me wish I was Mist." Blue groaned. "She'll have had a nice, quiet day, at the castle..."

"Caboose?" Vinny nudged his brother, who was still asleep. "Wake up!"

"I don't wanna pet the bunny!" Caboose snorted. "Its twitchy nose is freaking me out!"

That night, Blue and Mist shared their stories of the day. They were both surprised at the realization that they had both had parties thrown for them.

"Boy, what are the odds?" Blue smiled.

"And now we have all this stuff for the foal." Mist grinned. "And all that pre-wedding stress has gone down a little."

"Speaking of which, it won't be long now." Blue grinned. "Soon, you'll be Mrs. Blue Blazes Windsong."

"And you'll be Mr. Mist Paladin." Mist teased.

"We'll see." Blue chuckled.

In a week's time, Blue and Mist took a carriage down to Dodge Junction, where Big Red was waiting to greet them.

"Howdy!" Big Red ran out to Mist, who was the first to disembark.

"Hi, Big Red!" Mist hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Right back atchya, kiddo." Big Red chuckled. "It's been way too long, Mist!"

A lanky tan, brown-maned teenage Earth Pony with green eyes and a hat-and-wheat-stalk Cutie Mark with a green bandana suddenly burst out of the front door.

"Did somepony say 'Mist'?" He smirked. "Better let her know today's her lucky da-"

The colt stopped cold as he laid eyes on the heavily pregnant mare right in front of him. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

'This must be one of those kids Cherry was talking about.' Mist thought.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." She joked. "Hi there."

The colt pulled a small white square (which looked to Mist like a picture), rapidly glancing between it and her.

"You, er, look a little different than I've been told." He admitted.

"Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant." Mist shrugged.

"P-p-p-pregnant?!" The colt wheezed.

'Okay, that's a little weird...' Mist thought.

At that point, Blue emerged from the carriage, carrying all the luggage.

"Everything's accounted for, babe." He told Mist, giving her a small nuzzle on the cheek.

"Babe?" Huckleberry deflated further.

"Yeah, didn't Ah mention?" Big Red smirked. "Mist an' Blue here are the ones gettin' married."

"That would've been some good information to have... about five minutes ago!" The colt yelled.

'Oh, I get it...' Mist thought. 'He had a crush on me. That's kind of cute. Nice to know I've still got it...'

"Hello, sir." Blue smiled.

"What are ya doin' over there? Get in here!" Big Red pulled him into the hug.

"Nice to see you too." Blue choked, his air supply cut off by Big Red's hoof around his neck.

At that point, Cherry exited the house, accompanied by Eclipse and Globe.

"Welcome back, Mist!" Cherry smiled. "Oh, look at you! You're practically glowing!"

"Thanks, Cherry." Mist beamed.

Not long after that, Mist, Blue and the others had been formally introduced to Eclipse, Huckleberry and Globe. Mist thought Globe was sweet, Huckleberry chivalrous, and Eclipse quiet, but noble. At one point, she had overheard Huckleberry talking to Blue about her, confirming her suspicions. She couldn't help but feel flattered at Huckleberry calling her a "jackpot," and touched that he felt the need to congratulate Blue. After that, she went to change into her wedding dress.

Just before the ceremony, Big Red stood beside Mist, ready to lead her up the aisle.

"Mah li'l girl's big day." He sniffed. "Ah'm so proud..."

"Easy, Big Red." Mist chuckled. "There'll be plenty of time for crying once the ceremony's actually begun."

"Shoot, ya prob'ly think Ah'm makin' a fool a' myself." Big Red wiped his eyes.

"Never." Mist hugged Big Red.

"Ah jest can't believe this is really happenin'." Big Red sobbed. "That sweet li'l filly Ah took in is about ta become a married mare. Mah job is done."

"That may be, but I'll always need you." Mist declared. "You're the best dad I ever knew."

"And yer the best daughter." Big Red smiled. Suddenly, the wedding march started to play. "Aw, boy. This is it..."

"Hang in there, Red." Mist smiled.

Big Red led Mist up the aisle to the waiting Blue. For a split-second, he held on to her, but let go in the end, knowing that she was about to have a new top stallion in her life.

In the crowd, Char was seated beside Fleetfoot. As he glanced to the side, he noticed another Changeling.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"The food, of courzzze." The Changeling smiled. "Pony weddings are always so filling. I even went to a donkey wedding once, that was especially delicious..."

Celestia took her position, having volunteered to officiate.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to join these two ponies in holy matrimony." She announced. "Their love is pure, strong and true. That much cannot be denied."

Blue and Mist smiled lovingly at each other.

"The rings, please." Celestia urged.

Soarin' provided the ring for Mist, while Cherry, as best mare, gave Mist the ring for Blue. The two slipped the rings upon each other.

"Do you, Blue Blazes, take Mist to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Celestia inquired.

"I do." Blue grinned.

"Do you, Mist, take Blue Blazes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, 'til death do you part?" Celestia asked.

"I do." Mist nodded.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you stallion and wife." Celestia smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

The guests cheered as the newlyweds did just that. Not just Big Red was weeping, but Blue's parents, Constell and Luxury... even the stoic Eclipse let a tear roll down his cheek, Mist catching the light glancing off it.

"Finally." Blue whispered. "We're Mr and Mrs Blazes."

"Or Paladin." Mist joked.

"Either way, I couldn't be happier." Blue grinned.

"Me neither." Mist sighed.

During the receptionist, Blue and Mist were greeted by Spitfire and Soarin'.

"It's official now." Spitfire grinned. "Welcome to the family, Mist."

"Thanks... mom." Mist chuckled.

"My boy's all married off." Soarin' wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud..."

"Be strong, dad." Blue smiled.

"Geez, if you're like this now, I hate to think what'll happen when the foal's born." Fleetfoot joked. "You'll probably flood the whole maternity wing..."

"Very funny." Soarin' pouted.

"Hey, there's no harm in being sensitive." Spitfire hugged him. "I love it when you show your emotions..."

"I know." Soarin' beamed.

Char approached Blue and Mist.

"I... congratulate you on thizzz zzzpecial day." He said awkwardly. "The love between izzz quite palpable. I'm practically drowning in it..."

"Um... thanks, I guess." Blue shrugged.

"You know, we really should be thanking you." Mist smiled.

"You zzzhould/We should?" Char and Blue said together.

"Yeah." Mist nodded. "If it weren't for Char trying to kidnap me, I might not have realised that Blue was the one for me, and this day would have never come."

"I guess you're right." Blue shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of it like that..." Char admitted. "It would zzzeem zzzome good came out of my mizzzguided actionzzz after all."

"They sure did." Mist suddenly hugged Char. "Thank you."

"You're... welcome." Char blushed lightly.

"That's enough mushy stuff." Fleetfoot grabbed Char. "Let's see how well Changelings can dance."

"Yezzz, let'zzz." Char grinned.

Blue and Mist watched as Char and Fleetfoot hit the dancefloor.

"Call me crazy, but I think that guy's starting to grow on me." Blue admitted.

"You're crazy." Mist teased. "Anyway, I'm happy they found each other. Today is a day for love, after all."

"You got that right." Blue embraced his wife.

After a fun and exciting reception, which also involved a photo of their extended family, Blue and Mist took the carriage back to Canterlot for their "honeymoon." Since Mist wasn't in much of state to travel, the newlyweds settled for a night at the Canterlot Hillton.

"I know this isn't exactly an exotic getaway..." Blue apologised, as they looked around their room. It was the fanciest suite the hotel had (paid for by Luxury's wedding present), but the locale was hardly exciting. The view from the window was similar to the view from the castle.

"I don't care." Mist nuzzled him. "As long as I'm with you."

"Still, I owe you a real honeymoon." Blue declared. "And once the foal's here, I intend to give you just that."

"You're the best, Blue." Mist chuckled. "I feel so lucky to be Mrs. Windsong."

"Or Paladin." Blue joked.

"Whatever." Mist chuckled. "Now, how about we celebrate our first night as husband and wife."

"You read my mind." Blue chuckled. "I ordered some dandelion sandwiches and ice-cold OJ from room service. And that's just the start of my surprises..."

"Ooh, I can't wait to get started." Mist giggled.

"We already have started, babe." Blue pointed out. "This is the beginning of our new life together, and I see to it we hit the ground running."

"C'mere, you." Mist purred.

The two newlyweds kissed passionately. They had finally tied the knot, but there was one last experience waiting to happen. Parenthood was almost upon them, and they were ready to take it head-on, together...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Month Twelve: Old Guests, New Arrival

**Stand By You**

 **Month Twelve: Special Guests, New Arrival**

Even the happiness of married life couldn't shake Blue and Mist's worries as the final month of pregnancy rolled around. They knew the foal could arrive at any time, and tried their best to be ready. They had prepared emergency travel kits and overnight bags, ready for getting to hospital at a moment's notice, at any time, day or night. While Blue desperately wanted to be with Mist at all times, he needed to tend the bar (Vinny was unable to, due to spending time with his marefriend Berry Punch in Ponyville).

"Boy, I hope the foal doesn't come while I'm at work." Blue fretted as he prepared to go down to the tavern. "If I miss the birth, I'll never forgive myself."

"That won't happen." Mist declared. "If you're not there when it happens, I'll send word through a Guard or something. Trust me, I want you there just as much as you do."

"Thanks, babe." Blue kissed her. "I just can't wait for the little fella to finally show up."

"You and me both." Mist sighed. "I'm starting to forget what it was like to have a flat stomach..."

"You still look gorgeous to me." Blue chuckled.

"So you say." Mist said playfully. "Either way, the foal will be with us soon."

"And what a day that will be." Blue smiled, stroking Mist's stomach lovingly.

The next morning, Mist was in the castle, walking across the foyer on her way to the study, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She wondered. Despite her pregnant state, she opened the door herself.

On the steps of the castle were Eclipse, Huckleberry, and Globe, each one carrying a travel case. Mist was surprised to see them so far from Dodge Junction.

"Howdy." Huckleberry grinned.

"Hi." Globe waved.

"Morning." Eclipse said curtly.

"Oh, hi..." Mist gaped, trying to hide her surprise.

"Wow, look at you!" Huckleberry grinned. "You're so big... yet somehow, still so foxy!"

"Thanks... I think." Mist said awkwardly. "What, um, what brings you guys here?"

"It was Big Red's idea." Eclipse declared. "He figured since we're all family now, it'd do us some good to come and visit you and Shine. 'Sibling bonding' was what he called it."

"Didn't Shine tell you?" Huckleberry asked. "Big Red sent a letter a couple of days ago. Shine should have gotten it by now."

Right on cue, Shine walked by.

"Hey, fellas!" He smiled. "Glad you finally made it!"

"Hey, Shine." Globe beamed.

"What's up, big guy?" Huckleberry grinned.

"Nice to see you again." Eclipse admitted.

"It's good to see you guys too." Shine declared.

"Shine, why didn't you tell me they were coming?" Mist asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Shine shrugged.

"Do I really look like I'm fit for surprises right now?" Mist scowled.

"Heh, I like this gal's moxie." Eclipse smirked.

"Come on in, guys." Shine declared.

"Sorry about that, sis." Globe apologized to Mist. "I, er... can call you 'sis', right? I don't want to presume-"

"Of course you can." Mist smiled. "We're family now, remember?"

"Speaking of which, I'm afraid that means this won't work out." Huckleberry said suddenly.

"What won't work out?" Mist asked.

"You know, us." Huckleberry declared.

"...Us?" Mist frowned.

"I know I'm a handsome guy, and every filly would love to be with me." Huckleberry boasted. "But since we're technically related, it wouldn't be proper for us to try anything. That, and I've met somepony new."

"I see..." Mist remarked.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a great gal." Huckleberry declared. "But it never would've worked out. Please don't be too heartbroken."

"I think I'll be able to cope." Mist rolled her eyes.

"That's it." Huckleberry smiled supportively. "Be strong."

"Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?" Eclipse snorted.

"Of course." Huckleberry chuckled. "It's the sweetest sound there is..."

"Okay guys, we've got a spare room all made up for you." Shine declared. "It's just this way..."

"This place is incredible." Globe gaped, trying to look everywhere at once. "I've never even seen a picture of a castle before, and now I'm in one!"

"It's a pretty swanky place, alright." Huckleberry smiled.

"Eh, whatever." Eclipse shrugged. "Still, these high ceilings are giving me some ideas..."

Exactly what ideas Eclipse was getting was undivulged, as they walked into Celestia's path, and the trio quickly bowed out of instinct.

"That's enough of that, now." Celestia chuckled. "You three are our honoured guests, and may I remind you, family. There will be no need for bowing."

"I wasn't bowing." Eclipse lied. "I just... dropped something, that's all..."

"Sorry." Globe apologized. "Guess we haven't gotten used to that yet."

"Well, this visit of yours should prove the perfect opportunity for you to get it out of your systems." Celestia smiled. "Once ponies start seeing me all day, the urge to bow starts to fade."

"I hope so." Huckleberry groaned. "It'd be murder on my knees otherwise."

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Celestia smiled as she walked away. "See you at lunch."

"It's rather funny... I sorta expected royalty to be all stuck-up and smug." Eclipse admitted. "But she's pretty cool."

"And kinda hot." Huckleberry smirked, as he smirked at Shine and held up a hoof, "Props, big bro."

"Don't I know it." Shine chuckled, hoof-bumping him.

Shine led the boys to the guest room, which had been lavishly prepared.

"Wow." Globe gasped, taking in the top-rate furnishing.

"I'll have to second that." Eclipse remarked. "Suddenly, I'm starting to like this place."

"I'm wishing Big Red and Cherry sent us down here sooner!" Huckleberry leapt onto one of the three bed. "Check it out! These beds are like fluffy clouds!"

"Awesome!" Globe leapt onto his bed.

"Why do I always have to be the mature one?" Eclipse rolled his eyes. He suddenly grabbed a pillow, and tossed it at Huckleberry. "Pillow fight!"

"Oh, it's on!" Huckleberry chuckled, returning fire.

The boys' stay proved to be less eventful than they could have thought. Despite their former lives as troublemakers, they settled into castle life quite well. Although Globe had a bad habit of sneaking food from the kitchens...

As Mist walked along the castle grounds, she saw Globe standing by one of the kitchen windows. His horn was lit up, and several rolls were being floated out. She walked behind him, as quietly as she could, then loudly cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

"Ah!" Globe yelped. The rolls dropped as his magic shut off. "Mist... I, I was just..."

"Sharpening your levitation skills?" Mist played along.

"Yeah, that's right." Globe nodded. "Gotta keep the ol' skills sharp."

"And rolls are a good way to test them, right?" Mist asked.

"Right." Globe laughed awkwardly.

"You do know I'm just kidding, right?" Mist smirked.

"...Right." Globe hung his head.

"You know, Globe, you don't have to 'steal' the food." Mist explained, "The food is free. Heck, if you asked nicely, they would make you a five-course meal."

"Heh, sorry..." Globe chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I am still not used to the idea of being able to ask for food and get some just like that. I mean, just a month or so ago, we were still scrounging for food while... our old pa was off doing who knows what..." Globe's expression seem to darken. "Old habits die hard, you know..."

Mist was briefly cowed by Globe's words. She had heard of the boys' hardships from Big Red, especially of the small skirmish between him and Eclipse's biological father, Lunard. She was relieved that Big Red was okay, but after overhearing about it from Fletcher (who had went down there to bring him in), she knew that life was not easy for the boys... but that didn't compare to seeing the memories of those times written on Globe's face.

"Well, that was then, and this is now." She regained her composure with a smile. "And right now, if you want any food, just ask. The kitchen staff will be more than happy to make something for you."

"Okay... sis." Globe smiled.

"That's the way, bro." Mist tousled his mane.

Eclipse had taken advantage of the high ceilings and wide corridors to do some indoor flying. He narrowly avoiding colliding with anypony, save for one time when he crashed into a guard.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" The Guard yelled. "This is a castle, not an indoor flying course!"

"Well, sorry." Eclipse snorted, his rebellious nature still intact. "Just having a little fun, shiny-pants."

"Watch your mouth, kid." The Guard glared, "I have half a mind to report you for this."

"What, flying in these big ol' halls is illegal or something?" Eclipse smirked.

"Well... no." The Guard admitted. "But is frowned upon."

"By who?" Eclipse asked. "Uptight prudes like you?"

"Watch your tone, kid." The Guard growled. "Flying in the halls may not be illegal, but talking back to a Royal Guard just might have some bad consequences for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Eclipse sneered. "Just try it. I'm sure Prince Shine, my older brother, would love to hear about you antagonizing me over a little accident."

The Guard blanched slightly, slightly stepping away.

"I... I don't have time for this." He spluttered. "I have important duties to perform. Far more important than arguing with a petulant Griffon..."

"That's what I thought." Eclipse said triumphantly, as the Guard walked away.

Huckleberry was, for the most part, the least troublesome of the three, save for a tendency to give condescending compliments to the female staff.

"Wow, those are some lovely legs." He told a maid. "Guess maiding really agrees with you."

The maid didn't answer, though she gave Huckleberry a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

That evening, everpony was gathered for dinner in the dining room.

"I trust everything is to your liking?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, yeah." Globe salivated over the food.

"Glad to hear it." Shine smiled.

"It's not exactly fish." Eclipse shrugged, as he ate the berry salad. "But it'll do."

"Been a while since I've shared a meal with a Griffon." Pureblood admitted.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Eclipse scowled.

"Nothing." Pureblood shrugged. "Sorry if it sounded racist or something."

"Don't mind him." Vito told Eclipse. "He has a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"I know somepony like that..." Eclipse glanced at Huckleberry

"Say, how are you pulling off that gold-wing tips thing?" Huckleberry asked Shine. "It's awesome."

"It's... a long story." Shine declared.

"I'd like to hear it sometime." Huckleberry smiled. "Maybe even pass on the style to some friends."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Gothic stated.

"That's too bad." Huckleberry shrugged. "It'd be a real moneymaker."

As usual, Globe was the one to finish first.

"Ohh, that was good." He sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"Hope you saved some room for dessert." Mist smiled. "We're having some dark chocolate soufflé."

"...Is this heaven?" Globe asked.

"It's as close as we can get." Huckleberry chuckled.

"We're also having caramel wafers on the side." Constell smiled.

"Ooohhh..." Globe drooled.

"Careful, now." Eclipse joked. "You keep this up, Globe might not want to go home."

"And that would be just awful..." Shine joked.

One afternoon, Mist was in the gardens, lying in the shade. She soon found herself joined by the boys.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Enjoying your visit?"

"You bet." Globe grinned. "I thought Big Red and Cherry had a nice place. But this... this is something else."

"Yeah, it's okay." Mist shrugged.

"Still, the homestead has its charm." Huckleberry admitted.

"Not to mention you don't have to worry about getting lost there." Eclipse added. "Seriously, this place is like a maze sometimes."

"Oh, I know." Mist chuckled. "The first week I was here, I got lost all the time!"

"So, how long before you finally pop?" Eclipse asked bluntly. "Big Red told us it should be happening any day now."

"That's the plan." Mist shrugged. "I just hope Blue will be there with me when it happens..."

"Where is that husband of yours, anyway?" Huckleberry asked, a spike of accusation in his speech. "I hadn't seen him at all during our stay."

"At work." Mist replied, catching the tone of his voice. "Bringing in money to provide for his family."

"Good for him." Huckleberry muttered. "A fine mare like you needs taking care of."

"True." Mist agreed. "So, are you guys looking forward to being uncles?"

"You bet!" Globe beamed.

"Sounds like fun." Huckleberry nodded. "I'm gonna be a fun uncle to that little guy."

"I'm up for it." Eclipse shrugged. "Just don't ask me to change its diaper."

At that moment, Caboose entered the garden.

"Everything okay out here, Princess Mist?" He asked. "Need anything?"

"I'm fine, Caboose." Mist smiled.

"You sure?" Caboose asked. "I know you're getting close to the old due date."

"Tell us about it." Eclipse declared.

"Yeah, we're all getting a little anxious, waiting for that foal to come out of her butt." Caboose remarked. "...That's where foals come out from, right? The butt?"

"Caboose, you have two kids." Mist pointed out. "How can you not know where foals come out?"

"...I had my eyes closed at both births. The first, I fainted, the second, I wanted to see, but I tripped on a dropped glove." Caboose shrugged. "Quick question, what's the umbilical cord? I heard that term a lot, yet I've never really seen a picture of it."

"Is he serious?" Eclipse frowned.

"The bigger question is 'Is he sane?'" Huckleberry snorted.

"Come on, guys." Globe declared, chuckling lightly. "I'm sure he's just kidding. He is a Royal Guard, after all. They don't give the job to just anypony..."

"That you may be surprised." Mist muttered.

"You sure I can't get you anything?" Caboose asked.

"No, Caboose." Mist shook her head. "I'm..." She felt a slight twinge in her stomach. "...Fine."

"Fair enough." Caboose shrugged. "Call if you need me! Or even if you don't. I like our talks... It's better than a day at the amusement park with a drunk minotaur. All the yelling, and hugs... Ah, good times."

Eclipse watched as Caboose left.

"How did that guy become a Guardspony?" He frowned.

"Let's be fair." Huckleberry declared. "Maybe he got hit on the head after he joined up, and that's why he's so nutty."

"No, he's always like that." Mist admitted. "I met his brothers and his niece. He's been that way for a while."

"I don't see the problem." Globe shrugged. "I thought he was pretty funny."

"He kinda is." Mist smiled. "He's just... an acquired taste."

"Suddenly, going home doesn't seem so bad..." Eclipse muttered.

"Ooh..." Mist felt a sudden, stronger pain in her stomach.

"Um, what's going on?" Eclipse asked, his feathers tensing with worry.

"Ah!" Mist gasped, as warm fluid suddenly gushed out from between her back legs, gushed over the ground.

"Ewwww!" Huckleberry gagged. "What the heck is that stuff?"

"What do you think it is?" Eclipse growled. "She's going into labor, dummy!"

"What, now?!" Globe gasped, as he started running in circles. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez... What are we gonna do?!"

"I can't take this." Huckleberry grimaced. "If she drops that foal right in front of us, I'm gonna heave!"

"As usual, the Griffon manages to keep his head." Eclipse sighed. he rushed over to the door and yelled "Help! Princess Mist is in labor!"

To Eclipse's dismay, Caboose answered.

"Oh, no." Huckleberry groaned. "Anypony else?"

"It's time?" Caboose asked. "Good! Time for that little foal to go firing out of your butt, Mist!"

"Can't we wait for some other Guard?" Eclipse asked.

"Hospital..." Mist groaned. "Now!"

"You got it." Caboose nodded. "Here, I'll carry you."

"I'll carry her." Eclipse insisted, not trusting Caboose with such a precious task.

"You?" Caboose frowned. "No offense, but isn't she a little..." He made a balloon gesture with his hoof.

"I got this." Eclipse nodded as he helped the writhing Mist onto his back, "I carried Globe and Huck around a lot when I was little."

"Suit yourself." Caboose shrugged. "Just try not to get any of that wet stuff on you."

"...Too late." Eclipse groaned, his back already damp, trying to ignore the icky feeling.

"Oh, gross!" Huckleberry cringed.

"I'll still provide a Guard's escort." Caboose smiled. "Let's go!"

"Come on, you two." Eclipse told Huckleberry and Globe.

"Us?" Globe asked. "but-"

"No 'buts'!" Eclipse snarled. "Mist is family, remember? That means we stick with her. She'll need all the support she can get! Understood?"

"...Okay." Globe sighed.

"Ugh, I just know I'm gonna end up losing my lunch..." Huckleberry groaned as he reluctantly followed his brothers.

As they rushed down the corridors, Caboose spotted Captain Fletcher Ulysses.

"What's the rush, Lieutenant?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm afraid Princess Mist has gone into labor, Captain." Caboose declared. "As such, I'm escorting her and these boys to Canterlot General."

"And abandoning your duties?" Fletcher frowned. "Princess or not, escorting a pregnant mare to the hospital could be done by any Royal Guardspony. You have duties to perform here, Lieutenant. Simply have one of the other Guards handle this."

"With respect, sir, I can't do that." Caboose said firmly. "I'm the nearest Guard at hoof... and besides, I'm emotionally invested."

"Less talking, more walking!" Mist wailed.

"You heard the mare!" Eclipse told Fletcher. "Either make a decision, or get out of the way!"

"Sir, please." Caboose pleaded.

"...Very well." Fletcher sighed, realizing how determined Caboose was. "Just remember that you'll be making up for lost time later on."

"Yes, sir." Caboose saluted, stifling a groan. "Thank you, sir! And, er, if you could send a Guard to inform Mist's husband, I would really appreciate that."

"Consider it done." Fletcher nodded.

"Thanks, Cap." Caboose smiled.

Caboose and the others raced down the corridor.

"Good luck, Lieutenant." Fletcher gave another nod. "Try not to mess things up."

Once they exited the castle, Caboose led them to a carriage.

"Get in, quick!" He urged.

Eclipse gently settled Mist onto the carriage.

"There." He smiled. "It's gonna be okay, Mist..."

"I know." Mist said through gritted teeth.

"What are you waiting for?" Caboose asked the Pegasi at the front of the carriage. "Canterlot General, on the double!"

"Yes, sir!" The Pegasi nodded, taking off in seconds.

"Hang in there, sis." Globe declared.

"Yeah." Huckleberry nodded. "Try not to let the foal pop out right here. In front of us..."

Eclipse cuffed Huckleberry across the back of his head.

"Not. Helping." He growled.

"Well excuse me for being a little squeamish!" Huckleberry pouted.

"Just try not to puke when the foal comes." Eclipse ordered.

"Boy, we're really high up." Globe muttered, as they soared through the clouds. "I think I might be getting airsick."

"You know what? That goes for you too." Eclipse growled. "No puking, period."

Meanwhile, down at the _Blazin' Blue's_ tavern...

"So, how are things?" Luxury asked. "I heard there's some guests at the castle."

"Yeah, those three kids Big Red and Cherry adopted." Blue shrugged. "Decent bunch. But a couple of them are on the rambunctious side."

"Constell mentioned them last night." Luxury grinned. "She said they've livened things up over there."

"That's what Mist says too." Blue chuckled. "I just hope it's not too lively over there. You never know, too much action might get Mist to pop early..."

Suddenly, a royal guard kicked the door down.

"Whoa!" Blue gaped, "What the buck-"

"Mr. Blazes, your wife is in labor!" He said breathlessly. "She is on her way to the hospital as we speak!"

"Oh no..." Blue groaned. "I knew this would happen..." He rang a bell by the bar. "Sorry, folks! Early closing today! I've got a birth to get to!"

"Look, we understand, Blue." Luxury smiled. "You go see that foal of yours being born."

The rest of the customers cheered in the affirmative as they filed out of the bar.

"Okay." Blue locked the bar up tight. "Fatherhood, here I come..."

Blue took flight, heading to the hospital as fast as he could. As he arrived, he rushed to reception.

"Princess Mist." He gulped back some air. "Where is she?"

"Third floor, room ten." The receptionist said curtly.

"Thanks." Blue nodded, as he raced upwards.

As he reached the room, he found Caboose and the others waiting outside.

"Is the foal-" He started.

"Not yet." Eclipse answered.

"Thank Faust." Huckleberry gagged.

"Okay, I'm going in." Blue declared.

"You're a braver stallion than me." Globe declared.

Blue rushed inside. Mist was in a great deal of pain, the foal struggling to get out.

"I'm here, babe." Blue smiled.

"I knew you'd come..." Mist whispered.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Blue chuckled, holding her hoof.

"Ah!" Mist suddenly screeched.

"That's it, babe." Blue urged. "Go with the pain. I'll be right here with you."

"Okay, let's get started. I'll just put some gloves on." The doctor, a beige, black-maned (and moustached) stallion by the name of Hart, reached into a box. "Huh. I could've sworn this was the box where I keep the gloves. It feels like the box where we keep the used needles. Maybe if I dig a little deeper. ...No, it just feels like more needles." He pulled his hoof out, revealing it to be speared with needles. "Yeah, this isn't the glove box..."

Dr Hart collapsed.

"Oh buck, now what?" Blue yelped. "Who's going to deliver the foal?"

"What's going on?" Caboose rushed. "I heard the sound of somepony collapsing."

"That was the doctor." "Mist groaned.

"And now there's nopony to help deliver the foal." Blue groaned.

"I'll do it." Caboose offered.

"What?" Blue frowned.

"Yeah, why not?" Caboose shrugged. "I was there at the birth of both my kids. True, I didn't see everything, but I think I got the gist of it."

"Ahhh!" Mist yelled.

"Okay, fine." Blue gave in. "Do it!"

"Okey-dokey." Caboose kneeled down to inspect matters. "Huh, no foal, but it looks like Mist is blowing a bubble."

"That's the foal's head." Blue pointed out. "Push! Push!"

"I am! It won't go back in!" Caboose yelped.

"No, Mist has to push!" Blue retorted. "Caboose, you pull!"

Before long, Mist's screeches of pain were replaced by another sound: The cries of a newborn foal. The foal had a dark blue coat with a light blue mane, and striking orange eyes. Alerted by the cries, the boys rushed in.

"What's wrong?" Eclipse asked.

"Is it over?" Huckleberry cringed, trying to guard himself from any "gross" stuff.

"I hope everything's okay." Globe fretted, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Well, congratulations, you two..." Caboose smiled, as he held the newborn foal in his hooves, as he looked at it, "It's a beautiful baby filly!"

"Oh, a baby filly?" Mist sighed happily, eyes filled with tears, "I'm so happy."

"Alright!" Blue whooped.

"Yeah!" Globe whooped.

"Yee-haaa!" Huckleberry cheered.

"Nice." Eclipse grinned.

"Wait..." Caboose squinted at the foal's lower part. "She has a ding-dong... well, we'll have to something about that!"

"It's a colt, buckethead!" Eclipse yelled, as he took the foal away from him.

"There's no need to be rude." Caboose glared at Eclipse. "It's a mistake anypony could make."

"Anypony with half a brain, maybe..." Huckleberry scowled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm an uncle!" Globe cheered... before fainting.

"We're all uncles now." Eclipse shrugged. "Try and get some perspective, Globe."

"Yeah, it's not all about you, bro." Huckleberry added.

"Well... here you go..." Eclipse smiled warmly as he passed the colt to Mist. "Here's your son..."

"Oh, he's beautiful." Mist whispered.

"What do you want to call him?" Blue asked.

"I like... Tempest." Mist smiled.

"Tempest?" Huckleberry frowned.

"Any particular reason?" Blue asked.

"Because his arrival was like a storm." Mist smiled. "It really made our lives crazy, and now, we've got this little storm in our hooves."

"Alright, then." Blue smiled. "'Tempest' it is."

"Okay, he's your foal..." Eclipse shrugged.

"I like it." Globe grinned, having regained consciousness.

"Suck-up." Huckleberry muttered.

"Aw, isn't that beautiful..." Caboose sighed, as Blue and Mist held each other and Tempest.

Dr. Hart suddenly stood up, his hoof still covered in needles.

"Why haven't you sent for help?!" He wailed.

"Shh." Caboose shushed him. "You're ruining the moment."

A short while later, Shine, Celestia, Spitfire and Soarin' were gathered alongside the boys to meet the new addition.

"Oh, he's gorgeous." Spitfire cooed.

"You mean handsome." Soarin' chuckled. "Takes after his grandpa."

"Congratulations, Mist." Celestia grinned.

"Yes, congrats..." Shine smiled, "How are you feeling? You know, all things considered?"

"I'm fine." Mist yawned. "Just a little tired, is all."

"Well, I'm proud of you, sis." Shine beamed, as he turned to Blue, "You too, Blue... can't believe I'm really an uncle now."

"Welcome to the club." Eclipse joked.

"Well, I must give credit where credit's due." Mist declared. "If our new siblings or Caboose hadn't been there, I might not have made it in time. Thanks, guys."

"Aw, shucks..." Globe smiled.

"No problemo." Huckleberry grinned.

"Anything for family." Eclipse said proudly.

"Family." Blue sighed. "That's what we are, alright. One great big, happy family."

"I love you guys!" Caboose suddenly hugged everypony but Mist, Blue and Tempest.

"Boy, this guy's got a grip..." Eclipse groaned.

"I hate to see what he'd do if he didn't love us..." Huckleberry cringed.

After returning home from the hospital, Mist placed Tempest in his new cot. She and Blue watched over him as he slept.

"After waiting so long for Tempest to arrive, I can hardly believe he's finally here." Mist admitted.

"It was well worth the wait, wasn't it?" Blue embraced her.

"It sure was." Mist grinned. "Now we're a family: Mommy, daddy, and foal."

"Three always was my lucky number." Blue chuckled.

"And it feels like it's mine, too." Mist smiled, nuzzling against her husband. "Thanks for this, Blue. If it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened."

"Well, it's not like it was a one-pony show." Blue said humbly. "You played your part, too."

"I sure did." Mist yawned. "A pretty big part, actually."

"Come on." Blue steered Mist towards their bed. "I think you've earned a rest."

"Ohh, but I don't want to." Mist whined. "I want to stay here and look at our beautiful foal."

"Relax, he's not going anywhere." Blue grinned. "You'll have plenty of time to look at him after a good night's sleep."

"Okay..." Mist sighed, giving in.

The two climbed into bed together.

"Good night... mom." Blue chuckled.

"Night... dad." Mist beamed.

They shared one last kiss before falling asleep together. Tempest slept soundly in his cot, unaware of his parent's exhaustion.

A couple of weeks later, after getting settled into raising a foal, Mist and Blue decided to take a couple of days off, so they could have the "real honeymoon" Blue had promised his wife. Blueblood had graciously offered to let them use his beachfront villa over in Manehattan, and they had gleefully accepted. Back in Canterlot, Big Red and Cherry were watching over Tempest. Blue and Mist had asked them in order to make up for them not being there on the day Tempest was born.

Despite their plans, Blue and Mist found themselves reluctant to leave their foal.

"Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon." Blue frowned.

"Maybe." Mist mused. "But Big Red and Cherry came all this way. We can't just turn them away."

"I know." Blue sighed. "But still, I don't know if I can stand to be away from the little guy."

"Me neither." Mist sighed.

Their musings were cut short by a knock at the door. Blue opened it to reveal Big Red and Cherry.

"Here's grampa an' grandma!" Big Red whooped.

"Where's that little cutie pie?" Cherry asked.

"He's, uh... right this way." Blue sighed.

Tempest was in a cot in the corner of the living room, playing with the sun rattle Celestia got him.

"There he is!" Cherry cooed, picking him up. "Hello, darling! I'm your grandma Cherry!"

Cherry blew raspberries on Tempest's tummy, causing him to giggle loudly.

"We got this." Big Red told Blue and Mist. "Y'all kin get goin'."

Blue and Mist looked at each other.

"Yeah, about that..." Blue frowned.

"We're not sure we want to go." Mist admitted. "We don't want to leave Tempest."

"Ah know how ya feel." Big Red smiled. "When you and Shine were small, Ah couldn't bear ta let ya outta mah sight. But it's okay. This'll be good fer all a' ya. 'Sides, ya wanna break up that cute li'l scene?" He pointed out Cherry, who was cuddling Tempest.

"Guess not." Blue shrugged.

"Well, we can at least say goodbye." Mist sighed, walking over to Tempest. "Goodbye, Tempy. Be a good boy for mommy." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Ma!" Tempest squeaked.

"Yeah, have fun with grandma and grandpa." Blue tickled his son.

"Heh!" Tempest giggled.

"Don't worry." Cherry smiled. "We'll take good care of him."

"We know you will." Mist smiled. "Come on, Blue."

"Coming." Blue sighed.

As they left the house, they gave one last look to Tempest, who was playing with his grandparents, before departing.

After arriving at the villa, they were still a little down.

"Things just seem so empty without Tempest." Mist sighed.

"I know." Blue nodded. "But he'll be okay. And we really should make the best of this, instead of just moping around. Wanna go down to the beach?"

"...Sure." Mist smiled.

They made their way down to the beach. For a while, they just lay there, impassive. Then Blue splashed Mist, which lead to a frenzied splash fight. After that, their worries slowly faded, as they made the most of their locale, going for swims and soaking up rays on the sand.

After spending the day in the sun, Blue and Mist went inside for some... nocturnal activities.

Outside the bedroom, Blue was about to come in, his wife having promised a "surprise."

"Okay, come on in..." Mist purred from behind the door.

As Blue entered the room, his jaw dropped. Mist was wearing the blue-striped socks he had gotten her for their anniversary all those months ago. At that moment, Blue became quite aware of how well Mist had worked off the left-over weight from the pregnancy.

"Well, what do you think?" Mist said seductively.

"...Wow." Blue gasped, walking unsteadily over to her. "I mean... wow."

"Good call on these, Blue." Mist smiled, extending a leg. "They really suit me."

"They sure do." Blue said breathlessly, as he joined her on the bed. "I'm so glad I bought them instead of that scarf I first thought of."

"Me too." Mist grinned, lightly caressing Blue's mane. "Scarves aren't quite as sexy as socks." She whispered in his ear. "Though I could have tied you up with it..."

Blue laughed awkwardly, trying to resist his burning desire just a little longer.

"Come on, handsome." Mist kissed him on the cheek. "It's been a while since it was just you and me. Now, let's get down to business."

"Oh, yeah..." Blue sighed, finally giving in.

They started out by kissing each other. Then Mist pushed Blue onto the bed, and leapt on top of him. She stroked his cheek with a silky sock-covered hoof.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Blue grinned. "And I've been waiting for this for so very long."

"Me too." Mist nuzzled him. "And I'm looking at making up for lost time. Who knows? Maybe one of these days, we'll make a little playmate for Tempest."

"Maybe." Blue shrugged. "But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"That's the plan." Mist chuckled.

The couple kissed and cuddled, happier than ever. The pregnancy had been quite a trial, but they had passed with flying colors. In the coming years, they would raise Tempest with as much love and care as possible, slowly but surely molding him into a fine young stallion of his own. But that would come later. For now, they were focused entirely on the moment they were sharing, a moment that had been long in coming.

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
